Hope
by pagestravel
Summary: 8th in a series, 4th gen, canon pairings...why did I let y'all talk me into this? Lost, Found, Search, Wander, Guide, Purpose, and Discovery come first. Also check out the 100 Themes Revival and Oneshot Collaboration for extra scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ...I can't believe I'm doing an 8th one of these...what did I let y'all and the plot bunny talk me into? If I have my way, this will be the last one.**

 **On an important note, the 'regular reviewers' have all done summaries for these stories in my profile. I know there are regular readers who don't review because I watch the traffic numbers. If you are interested in doing a summary for Hope, please PM me or leave a review. Really need someone to do this! Prefer someone who has not done it before!**

 **If you missed them, go check out the Oneshot Collabs featuring Raider!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Elizabet stood the main room of her apartment biting the nail on her thumb. Castle staff had scrambled to assemble a mourning wardrobe for her. Black and dark grays would be her only colors for a while. Her family joined her in wearing dark colors, but the rest of the city moved on from Neil's death quickly. Noah sat in a corner quietly playing with a wooden horse Neil had made for him on his last birthday.

"You're sure you want me?" Tammy whispered. "I'm nothing special, Lizzie. I'm not titled and I can't do what a properly trained woman could."

"I'm titling you," Elizabet assured her. "And Carissa will train you."

Carissa finished coiling Tammy's hair at the nape of her neck using jeweled pins. "There," she announced. "All finished."

"You're sure you have the time to train me?" Tammy asked as Carissa spun her to face Elizabet.

"For the twentieth time, yes. Scout's an easier mistress than Elizabet. I oversee her maids and Mara's tutors. Other than that Scout only needs me for formal events."

"Tammy, I want you as my lady-in-waiting," Elizabet assured her.

"I'm not suitable," Tammy continued to argue.

"Just relax. If someone more suitable comes along Elizabet can always demote you to maid and take on the new girl," Carissa assured her.

Elizabet left the two and joined Noah in the corner. Noah barely looked up at her.

"I miss him too," she whispered to him. Noah only responded with a heavy grunt. Elizabet sighed and turned back to the two ladies-in-waiting. Carissa had spent two days now giving Tammy a crash course in duties and showing her the ins and outs of servants' passages throughout the castle. She'd taught Tammy how to dress, do her hair, wash her face, and what to pack so she was always prepared. Tammy already proved herself a better fit than Alicia, but she lacked confidence. Elizabet knew that would come with time, as it had for herself when she abruptly became a princess.

The door opened and Warden joined them with Max on his heels. He crossed over and kissed Carissa's cheek before addressing the others.

"It's time," he said.

Tammy took deep breaths. Elizabet went to her side, giving her a light hug. "I'll be with you," she whispered.

"Come on Noah," Max urged him. "We've got lessons."

"Do I have to?" Noah moaned.

"Yes," Elizabet answered. "It'll be good for you."

Noah sighed and put his toy aside. He grumbled as he got his bag and left the apartment. Max looked to his parents with a dumbfounded expression. Both just waved for him to follow Noah. Elizabet rubbed her forehead. Dealing with Neil's death was hard enough without Noah throwing tantrums.

"Mason and Scout are already waiting," Warden pressed. The women nodded and followed him out. Elizabet motioned for Tammy to walk next to her rather than behind her.

"It's going to be alright," she assured her aunt.

"He's a good man, Lizzie," Tammy whispered as she had ever since Calvin was given a trial date. "He saved my life."

"He also made it miserable. He's not stable enough to be given any sort of authority right now," Elizabet reminded her.

"If it wasn't for him I would have hanged."

Warden glanced back at them before speaking. "He's a good man. Whatever is going on in that head of his needs to be addressed before he's allowed any kind of power again. If meets another woman in the position you were he may take advantage rather than save her. He's in a bad place right now."

Even as Carissa opened the doors to the court, Tammy began to tremble. Elizabet led her inside knowing she wouldn't be able to go herself. The two clutched one another's arms. Though Elizabet's resolve for today was greater than Tammy's, seeing Calvin in such a position wasn't easy for her. Compounded with her grief it actually made her sway on her feet.

Mason and Scout sat on their thrones at the front, as was their place. Hazen stood behind his mother's chair with his hands behind him. Warden went to stand in line with the guards while Carissa led Elizabet and Tammy to stand to the right of two guards standing with a prisoner between them. Last time Tammy stood here she'd told them Maggie was alone in the woods. When she stood here, the guards on hand had held her arms to keep her from falling down. Today, the same guards rested their hands on swords.

Calvin sat on his knees between them, completely humiliated before all the court. He'd been given no special treatment by royal guards as he may have if they did this back in Claymound. They'd brought him up with his feet and hands shackled together. Elizabet didn't realize how unprepared she was to see him that way. She felt herself sway just as Tammy swayed the opposite way. The two held on to one another for balance.

"Calvin Kerr, you are here to face the accusation of spousal abuse," Mason said after nodding to Elizabet and Tammy. "What is your response?"

Calvin clearly wasn't listening. He had started to cry at some point, something Elizabet had never seen him do before. He shook his head as though trying to wake himself from a nightmare.

"I'm sorry Tammy," he wept. "Please, I'm sorry. Lizzie…"

"Calvin, this has been a difficult time for our family," Scout continued. She put emphasis on 'our family', which brought Calvin's attention to her. "I've spoken to both Lady Tammy and Princess Elizabet. Lady Tammy is under our protection and will remain there as long as she wishes. We have already granted her a divorce from you and any attempt to invalidate or dishonor that divorce will be seen as treason against us. Is that understood?"

Calvin didn't answer. He only stared back down at the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Mason reached for Scout's hand and squeezed it, letting everyone in the room know the couple stood together. "We don't plan to imprison you forever. However, we can't allow you to continue with any sort of authority in our service. You are relieved from your duties as Constable of Claymound."

Calvin shook his head, turning back to Tammy and Elizabet. "I'm so sorry," he repeated. "I never wanted to hurt either of you."

"Then why did you?" Elizabet demanded.

"I don't know. I…I didn't want to. I'm sorry."

Mason and Scout resumed the trial, again allowing Calvin the chance to defend himself. Elizabet felt the room slowly spin. This was too much. She needed Neil with her. He wasn't coming, though. He would never come to steady her again. Elizabet released Tammy's arm. She shut her eyes in attempt to get control back.

"Calvin, we are offering you a fresh start. As you know, our neighbor Araluen is a strong ally. Prince Reese is on hand and has agreed to take you there with the promise of a post in Seacliff. It's a small fief you should feel comfortable in after being in Claymound most your life. Prince Reese has agreed to send you with papers securing you an appropriate job pending what they have available. You will be given enough gold to secure accommodation in an inn until you can work something else out," Scout said.

"You're exiling me," Calvin sighed with a dismal tone.

"No," Mason said firmly. "We are giving you a chance to restart your life."

"I'm too old to restart my life. You're taking away what I've built."

This time it was Tammy's turn to interject. "Calvin, they're offering you a chance to start over where no one knows you. They're offering you enough money you can have a head start."

"Your other option is to continue your life here sacked from your career with no aid from us," Mason continued. "If you try to contact Tammy again, you will be arrested for treason and punished as such. The penalty would be exile or execution."

Execution.

Elizabet's legs gave out. She felt a pair of strong arms catch her before she hit the ground. Warden. Again. Of course.

"I've got you, Caterpillar," he assured her in a whisper as he lowered her the rest of the way gently, allowing her to lie flat. Carissa was at her side with a bottle of scented oil in no time. Elizabet waved the bottle away. The strong odor only made her head spin more.

"Elizabet?" Hazen asked as he came down to join them. There was a terrible scratching sound as Calvin attempted to go to her, followed by an even more terrible crunch of fist against flesh as the guards forced him back. Elizabet pushed herself up and found she had now strength to do so. Hazen and Warden each took a side and gently lifted her so she could lean on her younger cousin.

"She wasn't ready for this," Scout's voice said from somewhere far away. Elizabet could feel herself slipping again. "Hazen, carry her to her room. Carissa, go find Kineta and let her know what's happened."

Elizabet felt herself being lifted.

"Please don't cut me off from my niece!" Calvin begged as Elizabet was carried out. "Please, she's all I have!"

"That niece is grown now. She'll make her own decision as to contact with you when she comes to," Scout snapped back.

"And we will fully support whatever decision that is," Mason added.

The door to the courts shut behind Hazen. Elizabet fully blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: "Honey, you are growing up. You need to read something like Gone with the Wind or Shakespeare if you're going to read. You know, something that will get you into a good college." -Idiot parent to her teenage daughter 2 tables down from me at dinner tonight. Almost threw my dystopian novel with a grad school acceptance letter bookmark at her, but then I realized that would be an insult to the novel.**

 **If anyone was wondering, I removed 4 expletives from the above before hitting 'post'.**

Aubrey: I miss Halt and Lina too. Yeah, Calvin messed up. Being separated from Elizabet will be harder for him than anything, as she's the last of his family.

TheRanger'sDaughter: I thought I'd be gone until July at least, but...you know the plot bunny and my span of patience. Yes, the story will take a turn for the best. That would be cruel to end this series by just making everyone sad and depressed the entire time.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Reese stood next to Russ in Lorelei's recovery room. Gabe stood next to his bride's bed gently stroking his fingers through her hair. Her burns still caused her too much pain for him to hold her hands, and a nasty scorch across her face made touching her cheek impossible. She could handle him stroking her hair so long as he was gentle.

The girls had put some effort into preparing Lorelei for her wedding. She wasn't ready to leave her bed, let alone be submerged in water. They'd done their best to wash her hair and arrange it so Gabe could play his fingers through the locks without hurting her. Lorelei's sisters had found a clean linen robe and trimmed it with blue embroidery. It'd taken more time to get the robe on her than it had her first wedding dress.

The two sisters stood opposite of Russ and Reese. Lindsey and Laramie stood with their eyes down. They were taking Lorelei's condition better than their parents, who had stopped coming to visit after seeing her burns became too much. The priest stood at the foot of the bed. Sean and Kineta huddled in a corner with their arms around one another. Kane and Gabby stood near them. Kane rested his hands on Gabby's hips from behind while she cradled her broken arm with her good one. Robin stood next to them holding Anne's hand.

This wedding had been meant to be a grand event. Now it was just a few people gathered in a recovery room while day-to-day operations resumed throughout Roscrea.

"I pronounce you husband and wife," the priest announced softly.

No handfasting ceremony. No presentation of the cavalry. No feasting, dancing, or drinking after the vows. Nothing but Gabe carefully leaning over Lorelei's bed and brushing his lips against hers. Reese had to turn his head for the kiss. Clearly even just that pained Lorelei. Gabby already had the tea needed to help her sleep ready.

"I love you," Lorelei whispered with a tear rolling from the corner of her eye. Gabe gently wiped it with his shirtsleeve. He quietly reached for the cup Gabby had prepared on the table next to her bed. He held it to her lips, tilting it just enough for her to be able to drink. Once she swallowed the last of the dose he set the cup aside and knelt next to her. He stroked her hair once more, careful not to touch the burns. He kissed a patch of unburnt skin on her forehead.

"I love you too, Lorelei O'Carrick," he whispered. Others in the room took their cue to leave. They gathered just outside the medical wing entrance. No one really said much. The priest was first to duck out. Next were Kane and Gabby, Kane due to his need to lie down for his back and Gabby because she wanted to check on Maggie. Robin volunteered to guide her mother. Anne held her small cane in one hand and clutched Robin's tunic with her other. Robin moved Anne's hand to Kane so that she could rest with him. Today was Maggie's first day being scaled back on her warmweed dosages and she was already in a mood.

Just as Reese was going to suggest to Sean and Kineta they go check in on Calvin's trial, Carissa showed up.

"The trial was too much for Elizabet," she said without formal acknowledgement from her superiors. "She passed out. Hazen is taking her up to her room."

"I'll go," Kineta immediately volunteered. She rushed off towards Elizabet's apartment.

"Did he take the offer to move to Araluen?" Reese asked.

Carissa shook her head.

"He was stupid enough to reject?" Sean clenched his fists.

"He hasn't decided at all yet," Carissa explained. "Everything kind of faded after Elizabet collapsed. He's been put back in the cell to think. Mason and Scout will go collect his answer this afternoon."

"How is Tammy?"

"She went to be with Elizabet. The trial was upsetting for both of them."

Reese watched Sean wordlessly turn to join his wife in comforting their widowed daughter.

"Prince?"

Reese looked over to one of Lorelei's sisters. He wasn't sure which one she was.

"What is the term in Araluen? You don't use 'Your Grace', do you?"

"It's 'Your Highness'," Reese answered warily.

"Your Highness," the second sister giggled. "Would you care to meet us for tea later? We can arrange for…"

"Your Highness, your presence is needed immediately," Russ interjected. Sarcasm dripped from every syllable. "Please, come at once."

"Maybe another time," Reese told the sisters before following Reese down a random hallway. "Thanks."

"We'll just say you owe me," Russ laughed.

* * *

Robin stood with Daniel and Julia while Gabby examined Maggie. Will hovered in the corner while Alyss cleaned up whatever game she'd been playing with her granddaughter.

"How are you feeling, Maggie?" Gabby asked as she pressed her palm to Maggie's cheek.

"My head hurts," Maggie grumbled. "Can I have more medicine?"

"No."

Gabby's answer may be a bit too firm for a child, but Maggie needed firm. Robin sighed. She hated seeing Maggie in this condition. Usually the little girl was running, scraping her knees, climbing trees, and demanding her father give her rides on his horse. Now all she cared about was the hourglass and warmweed.

"Still in your sleeping gown?" Gabby asked as she felt down Maggie's arm. She'd already discussed allowing Maggie to wear comfortable clothing with her parents and grandparents. Until Maggie truly woke up it was best she stay in her sleeping gown. It'd help her stay cool and make it more difficult to hide stolen doses. Maggie, however, had been told she could get dressed whenever she wanted. All she needed to do was ask.

"Please can I have more medicine?" Maggie begged, ignoring Gabby's question.

"No."

Maggie huffed. In a fit of frustration she slapped Gabby's hand away, striking her injured arm in the process. Gabby hissed with pain.

"Maggie!" Julia exclaimed. She rushed to her daughter. Robin went to her mother and guided her to her feet.

"Sorry," Daniel said, resting his hand on Gabby's good arm just a moment before going to help his wife with their daughter. Maggie erupted into a full blown fit. Will intercepted, taking Maggie by the shoulders and forcing her to be still. Alyss went to stand with Gabby. She put a hand on Gabby's good arm, biting her nails on the other.

"How long until she gets out of this stage?" Alyss whispered.

"I don't know," Gabby admitted, still rubbing her injured arm. "Maggie's young. Weaning her off dependency is going to be difficult."

"But not impossible," Alyss said quickly. "Right?"

"It won't be impossible," Gabby assured her. "Robin?"

"I'm here," Robin spoke up, meeting her mother's hand with her arm.

"Would you take me to Maggie?"

"Sure that's a good idea?" Robin asked, looking over to Maggie. She'd broken down to tears in her mother's arms.

"Just…block her if she tries to hit my arm again."

"Alright."

Robin led her mother to the huddle and guided her good hand to Maggie's shoulder. Maggie flinched as though the touch hurt her. She sobbed violently into Julia's shoulder. Julia held her tight, as though keeping her from falling apart completely. Daniel kept his arms around hers to fortify her even more. Will simply held her hands, squeezing them as tightly as she squeezed his.

"Maggie?" Gabby whispered. Maggie didn't respond in a way Gabby could acknowledge. She turned her eyes to the healer. Nothing more. Robin tapped her mother's back so she'd know Maggie was looking at her. It was a signal their family had developed before Robin was born. "I'm proud of you. You're doing so well. How does an early dessert sound?"

Maggie looked away. She mumbled something unintelligible before she was able to give a clear answer. "Good."

"Great. We will get word to the kitchen. What sounds good to you? Chocolate? Strawberries?"

"Chilled cream?" Maggie asked. For the first time since she returned they could hear hope in her voice. It didn't last long. She went back to trembling in her mother's arms before she could show too much progress, but it was progress. Julia looked ready to cry herself as she readjusted her grip on Maggie and kissed the top of her head. Daniel kissed Julia's neck, using her hair to hide his own tears of joy. Will stood up and immediately went to find a maid who could fulfill the order.

Gabby searched for Robin. Robin intercepted the search but putting her wrist in her mother's open hand. Gabby leaned close to Robin's ear and dropped her voice to a whisper.

"Find Will."

Robin obediently went to find him. Clearly her mother needed to speak with him out of earshot of the others, or perhaps just Maggie. She found Will outside sending a young servant off to the kitchens. He nodded to Robin and Gabby as they approached.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I have something new for you to try," Gabby told him.

"Swap warmweed for sweets?" Will guessed.

"Yes."

Will nodded. "I'll do my best. Thanks Gabby. For everything. Now, you should get back to Kane and take your own medicine. She got you pretty good."

Robin glanced to her mother's arm in the sling. How typical for her mother to ignore her own pain to help a child with theirs. Maggie had indeed gotten her good. There was even some swelling within the splint.

"Robin, I'll need some ice," Gabby whispered once they were at the door of the guest room their family had taken refuge in.

"That bad?" Robin asked as she guided her mother to the bed her father was already resting on. Kane watched them with mild curiosity as they crossed the room. Robin helped her mother remove the sling once she was sitting down. Gabby hissed with pain when Kane simply brought his arm around her. "Ice. Right."

Robin raced down to the kitchen and collected ice wrapped with oiled cloth. Robin knew chefs well enough to know if she got caught getting the ice she'd have hell to pay. She also knew if she acted like she belonged none of the staff would pay her notice. Perhaps they would if this were a restaurant, but the royal kitchens with several hundred mouths to feed, whose staff rotated staggered shifts didn't pay her much attention. Robin returned to her parents. Her mother curled into her father's side using his chest to elevate her broken arm.

"I'm back," Robin said gently so her mother wouldn't be surprised. She arranged the ice over the swollen part of Gabby's arm.

"Let her sleep," Kane said gently. "She hasn't been getting much between Maggie and Lorelei."

Robin nodded. "I'll come back later," she promised. She quietly left the room, shutting the door behind her. What she'd give to have what her parents had one day. She returned to the vast apartment's main room and joined Caitlyn on the floor in front of the unlit fireplace. Caitlyn had spread out a blanket and was playing with Little Lina trying to encourage her to walk. "Has she taken her first steps yet?"

Caitlyn nodded. "She walks when she wants. She's such a stubborn little thing."

As though to prove her mother right, Lina took two steps and then promptly sat back down and crawled towards the toy Caitlyn had been bribing her with.

"How are your parents?" Caitlyn asked.

"They're resting."

"Is your mother still up for coming to manage my labs?"

"I think so. She'll just need some help navigating and all that."

"Yes. Your task."

Robin nodded. "My task."

Caitlyn teased Little Lina's ear, getting a giggle from her young daughter. "Enjoy the time with her. One day you'll wish you had more."

"You miss your mum a lot?"

"Every day. I think you would have liked her. She was a lot like your mother, you know. She had a lame foot most her adult life and never let it stop her."

Little Lina abandoned her toy in favor of crawling to Robin. Robin grinned. She genuinely enjoyed all her young cousins, but Little Lina was by far the most energetic of them all. Even the boys hadn't been as curious as she was. Robin hoisted her toddler cousin high above her head, getting a round of shrill giggles.

"Are you excited for your tour?" Caitlyn asked with a gentle nudge.

Robin grinned as she brought Lina back down to her lap. "Is it that obvious?"

"You've done such great work as Lucy's apprentice. I'm proud of you, Robin. I'm glad you've chosen this route."

Robin beamed. Lina tugged against her dress wanting attention. The child lost her grip and somersaulted back towards her mother. Caitlyn caught her. Lina laughed and clapped her hands in delight, trying to put herself upside down once more.

"How are things going with your prince friends?" Caitlyn asked. Robin blushed. Caitlyn only giggled.

"They're just friends. They're like my cousins."

"But they aren't your cousins."

Robin only blushed. Caitlyn laughed.

"How fun it is to be young," Caitlyn sighed. Lina finally got herself on her head. She fell to the side in a fit of giggles.

"Indeed."

Robin scooped Lina up and tossed her to the air. Lina squealed with sheer delight.

"Don't you go skipping youth," Caitlyn teased her. Robin brought Lina down into her lap. She hugged her tightly to her chest. Lina giggled madly, pushing her tiny hands against Robin's arms hoping to free herself.

The door opened.

"Mama!" Carter cheered. Caitlyn looked over to give her son a confused look. Carter joined her in the floor. Caitlyn gave him a hug and looked back as Tucker joined them. Robin noticed how heavily he leaned on his cane today. Bad weather must be coming.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Some issues to discuss with your sister couldn't be put off any longer," Tucker answered. Caitlyn got to her feet and went to his side. He put an arm around her. Caitlyn grinned up at him. He let her take some of his weight and the couple went to share a sofa. "I also missed the shorter child."

Robin released Lina. The child toddled over to the sofa on her feet and gripped her father's leg. Tucker pulled her up to his lap. Robin remembered cuddling in her own father's lap as a little girl. She often sat with him for stories while her brothers cleaned up dinner and her mother restocked her bag for the next round of patients. She'd spent many a night falling asleep against her father's chest, waking in her own bed the next morning when her mother's cooking stirred her from sleep.

Robin had never realized what a privileged childhood she'd had until she was older. Sure her parents traveled at times, leaving their children in the care of family friends, but having two loving parents was far rarer than she'd thought. Even within her family, her parents set an example the others couldn't touch. Carter and Lina were lucky in the same way. Tucker and Caitlyn clearly shared a deep love for one another.

"Were you ladies talking business?" Tucker asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Caitlyn answered.

"Where are your parents?" Tucker asked Robin.

"Resting," she replied. "Mum's been tired and Dad has his back bothering him."

Tucker nodded. He shifted to adjust his bad leg. "I know the feeling."

Robin nodded. Sometimes she wondered if her mother and Caitlyn agreed to go in with Aunt Lucy because of their husbands, but then she remembered her father was hurt after her mother started helping Lucy with her company. And joining the company opened doors to Caitlyn's research in ways the Academy never could on its own.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ever feel like a sluggish blah?**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Little Lina is definitely adorable. Haha of course Robin would have boy trouble.

AER: Glad you made it to these!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Reese stood quietly in the back while Daniel and Russ each said goodbye to their families. Maggie was at a peak between doses when her mood wasn't exactly civil, making her that much more distant. Will, Alyss, and Julia were all staying behind to be with her. Daniel spent a lot of his time with Julia, trying to give her what encouragement she'd need to finish out Maggie's treatment.

Russ kept one hand on Anne's shoulder as he gave his other sister and parents side hugs. Anne didn't want him to go and was determined to keep him with her as long as possible by keeping her slim fingers locked around his wrist. Once he finished with them, and pried Anne's fingers off his wrist, he made a point to say goodbye to Liam and Talia as well, both of whom vowed they wouldn't leave until the threat against the Hibernian O'Carricks was dealt with.

Reese shifted his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. Unlike Daniel and Russ, all his family was back in Araluen. He suddenly missed his parents, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. Even if he didn't fit into their titles, they were his family and he loved each of them.

"Be careful."

Reese turned to find himself facing Robin. Her hair was growing out nicely, something he knew he could never tell her without repercussions.

"You too," he told her with a serious tone. She'd travel to the Academy with her family in a few days so that she and her mother could assume Caitlyn's duties temporarily. After that she'd embark on a grand tour on her own, leaving from Roscrea's port and likely bypassing Araluen altogether. It'd be months before he saw her again. Just the thought left a pang in his core.

The three headed for the Skandian ferry that would take them directly to Castle Araluen. They boarded quietly. The ship's captain happened to be Lily's godfather, and aside from the Rangers he was the only one who knew Reese's title. Reese felt relieved when he agreed to keep it quiet. They voyage passed by uneventful and in no time the three stepped onto Araluen soil.

Daniel and Russ headed directly for the Ranger's offices. Reese went to his family. They'd just sat down to dinner when he walked in.

"Reese!"

Lily hopped from her seat and ran towards him. Her flaxen hair was a windblown mess and her cheeks had a slight tint to them. She wore leggings and a tunic meant for a boy cinched at her slim waist. Frey must have taken her sailing earlier. Reese bent his knees to brace himself for her impact. She threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist so he'd have to carry her as he went to the table.

"Did you return alone?" William asked as Reese took the chair next to him, his usual place.

"Daniel and Russ went to the Ranger offices," Reese answered. A servant came forward with a plate made up for him. Reese nodded his thanks, too tired to protest being waited on, and picked up his fork after adjusting Lily to one knee.

"How is Maggie?" Grandma Cassandra asked.

"Gabby said she's responding to treatment. Since they cut back her dose she's been pretty irritable. They'll cut back more in the next couple of days if they haven't already. It's rough for her."

"And Gabby?" Uncle Ace pressed.

"You may as well give us a summary report on everyone left behind before you start eating," Aunt Kelly said between bites. Reese nodded. He grimaced as he set down his fork.

"Gabby's still wearing a sling, but her pain was easing when I left. She had just begun to cut back her own medicine, though I think she may have been trying to set an example for Maggie. Kane was doing alright when we left. He was almost back to normal. Still no word on who attacked Lorelei, but she and Gabe married in her recovery room. They're official now."

"And Elizabet?" Aunt Kelly asked before Reese could spear a potato.

"I didn't see much of her," Reese answered. "She makes sure Noah gets off to lessons and then spends a lot of her time alone with her aunt or mother. I don't think she's at terms with Neil yet."

"It will take time," Grandma Cassandra sighed. She reached for Grandpa Horace's hand.

Reese nodded. He enjoyed the dinner with his family. He hadn't realized how much he'd truly missed them until now. Despite his adoption and hating his title, this was his home. It felt good to be there.

"It's a shame you didn't come back yesterday. You could have seen Jin off," his mother said as dessert was brought out.

"Jin left?" Reese asked with a mild shock. "But Iris and Lily…"

"She handed us her notice two weeks ago and made travel arrangements to leave immediately after that," Aunt Rosalina grumbled.

"And Frey won a bet so he got to pick out their new governess," Uncle Ace chuckled. Reese studied each of his family members, trying to figure out the joke.

"Who did you get?" he finally asked.

"Inga Krohg, Skandian shield maiden," Uncle Frey answered proudly.

"Inga teaches us how to fight," Lily said excitedly.

Reese looked from Lily to Iris. Lily was one of those rare people who could find joy in everything from tea parties to sailing with her father to learning how to wield a sabre. Iris, however, would only count one of those things as worth her time. Iris scowled from her seat next to her mother. Frey only slapped her shoulder and insisted Inga would be nothing but good for her.

"Why did Jin do that?" Reese asked. Jin, beautiful, smart, exotic Jin would never leave such an advantageous position unless she found one farther up the ladder elsewhere.

"She returned to Nihon-Ja. Empress Sun tempted her back with the promise of a position Araluen wasn't ready to give her," Reese's father sighed. Jin must have gone to him directly when she received Empress Sun's offer. Jin wouldn't have upped and left without giving Araluen a chance to counter whatever offer she received.

Reese wished she'd stuck around long enough to say goodbye, but her most attractive quality had always been her honesty. She'd been chasing status since before she became an adult. Perhaps one day when he was king he could sway her back to Araluen.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Currently downing my 3rd cup of tea upon finishing an amazing series. It had action, it had drama, it had 2015 Cinderella-esque fashion...it was amazing and had a non-cliffhanger ending I really liked. If only all books could be like that. Sigh.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: You'll see Holt later in this story. Yeah, poor Maggie. Her story is about to go out of focus so you won't get to see her for a bit...though I am working on what will be the final chapter while continuing the main story and if that one sticks she is in it. That should help you sleep tonight.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Robin settled Anne in front of her after adjusting her reins. Their parents, Tucker, Caitlyn, and Little Lina were already seated inside the carriage. Anne had started their trip to the Academy nestled in her father's lap, but now she wanted to ride with Robin. Robin and Carter followed on horseback. Robin knew how badly her father had wanted to join them. It killed him to ride in a carriage while others enjoyed a privilege every one of them took for granted. How unfair life could be.

The long trip to the Academy was, by Grace as the Hibernians would say, uneventful. They handed off their horses to stable boys and went directly to Tucker and Caitlyn's apartment. Robin helped her parents get settled into the guest room and made herself and Anne at home in Carter's room. Carter would be moving in with his father while Caitlyn traveled with Lina. He emptied a couple of drawers for the sisters and took everything he'd need day-to-day to the master bedroom. Their arrangements would be cozy, but this way Anne would always be near someone she knew.

"I'll take off first thing in the morning," Caitlyn told them over a dinner of cold sandwiches dipped in a warm broth. "You sure you don't want me to walk you through everything first, Gabby?"

"I'll manage with Robin until an assistant is appointed," Gabby answered.

"I did want to put Robin on a project while she's here. Come, Robin. If I show you tonight I won't have to in the morning."

Robin shoved the last bit of bread into her mouth and promptly followed Caitlyn outside.

"Lucy came through on delivering the gold needed to build new housing," Caitlyn explained as they walked. "I want you to begin construction."

"What?" Robin asked with shock, her mouth still full of bread.

"Consider it part of your apprenticeship. If you want to take over for Lucy, you need experience building new facilities. Housing is a safe enough venture for you to take on."

"But I don't know the first thing about building anything."

It was true. Robin had lived in castle apartments all her life up until her apprenticeship, when constant travel became her way of life. She'd never seen a house built, let alone be in charge of one. Furthermore they were in Hibernia. Robin could probably ask around Araluen to find a proper builder, but Hibernia? Robin felt at ease in this foreign country but that didn't make it any less foreign.

"Best you learn," Caitlyn only shrugged. "I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think you could do it."

Robin sighed. She listened carefully while Caitlyn rattled off budgets and requirements for these homes. The two then walked the garden space dedicated to the housing.

"Do you want them to look the same?" Robin asked, trying to figure out how to fit five family homes in such an odd piece of land. The garden was bordered by stone paths connecting buildings within the Academy to Caitlyn's labs and manufacturing warehouses Robin was to help her mother oversee in her absence. Caitlyn's buildings were small and insignificant compared to the Academy's walls and castle, but almost all of the Academy's outer structures had been funded by Caitlyn's generosity.

"That is all up to you," Caitlyn answered with a smile. "I know you'll do well."

Robin sighed. Caitlyn left her alone with her thoughts in the space. Robin wandered the perimeter. How was she supposed to fit seven family homes in so small a space? Caitlyn made it clear she didn't want apartments, but there was no way she could fit seven cottages in such a strange shape bordered by the twisted paths. She was also fairly certain clearing the space of all vegetation would be frowned up. How was this supposed to teach her about running Aunt Lucy's portion of the business anyway? In the future Robin would simply hire someone to do this task.

She returned to the apartment feeling beaten down. No apartments. Wooded garden. Strange shape. Seven family-ready homes? Impossible.

"Robin?" Anne asked, sitting up straight and ignoring the game she played with Carter.

"I'm back," Robin confirmed. She paused to rub Anne's back before going to join the adults in the sitting area.

"Did you come up with any ideas?" Tucker asked.

"Yes," Robin lied. She stood next to her mother and rested her hand on her shoulder. Perhaps once Caitlyn left Robin could walk the space again with Gabby. Her mother was famous for 'seeing' what others couldn't, as ironic as that was. Perhaps she could apply such magic to the building of these seven homes.

"Kane, did you give some thought to the rehabilitation program while you're here?" Caitlyn asked from her spot wedged next to Tucker in an oversized armchair.

"I'll try anything at this point," Kane said. "I need to get my back in order before Anne's of courting age. I need to be able to fight all the boys that come calling off."

Robin smiled, letting out a short giggle as Anne's cheeks burned red.

"What about Robin's?" Caitlyn asked.

"Robin's the age Russ and Holt can do that job for me. I fear Anne's generation will be too young to fully appreciate the rumors those two set in play about chasing after my daughter."

"Is that why I have so few suitors?" Robin teased.

"No. You have few suitors because you won't stay put," Gabby answered honestly. "You're always on the go."

"Which isn't a bad thing," Caitlyn assured her with a smile. "You never know, Robin. Maybe you'll meet Prince Charming and become Princess Robin."

"No princes," Kane said firmly, rubbing his back as though testing if he could take on a young prince in a duel.

"No princes," Robin agreed. The last thing she wanted to do was to marry into a career. She was too determined to build one for herself, just as her mother, Aunt Lucy, and Caitlyn had.

* * *

Russ arrived back at his cabin in Norgate. He nodded to Matthew, who had returned to cover Russ in his absence. Matthew sat in what had always been his usual armchair in front of the fire.

"How was Hibernia?" Matthew asked.

Russ set down his pack and helped himself to a cup of the coffee Matthew had already brewed and a bowl of the still-hot beef stew sitting on the table. Russ carried his dinner over to the chair opposite of Matthew. "It was rough and we left without knowing who was after the royal family."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Were you really so incompetent you left a mission undone?"

"Daniel pulled me out. The immediate mission was complete, and the Hibernians have their own agents in place to keep it going."

Matthew paused to study Russ for several moments. Russ narrowed his eyes, unsure of what he was under scrutiny for. "Did Julia return with Daniel?" Matthew asked.

The question was fair enough. Julia was popular with the Rangers. Ever since she had Maggie she'd become a sort of freelance mercenary who worked only on the good side. Though she and Daniel spent a large portion of their lives in Hibernia, Julia had been active since Daniel took the Commandant post in Araluen. Every Ranger knew her, if not for her skills in the field then for the sweets she sent with Daniel to the Gathering and the letters of warm wishes each time one reported a milestone.

"No," Russ answered. Daniel had warned him not to make it known Maggie had been kidnapped. Gossip spread it had been Mara taken, and it was best to leave it at that. Maggie, especially for Rangers, would be too personal and it would be difficult to also spread around the reason Maggie had been taken wasn't an attack against the Rangers, but because Maggie gave Mara's name as hers. That, and Daniel and Julia didn't want news spreading of Maggie's addiction. Gabby and Will both warned them she'd be vulnerable to relapse for years to come and they didn't want that target on their little girl.

"Why?" Matthew demanded.

Russ ate a spoonful of stew, searching Matthew for whatever he was hiding. "She's Hibernian. She wanted to visit old friends and all that."

"You're lying."

"I know."

Matthew leaned forward. "Would you confirm whether bits of news are actually news or just rumors?"

"Maybe," Russ answered honestly. "Depends on the rumor."

"Did Princess Elizabet lose her new husband?"

That wasn't worth hiding. "Yes."

"And was Prince Gabe's girl…"

"She's in critical condition, but she's improving. Mum thinks she'll have a normal life once she recovers. Gabe still married her."

Matthew nodded. "And Princess Mara…"

"What about her?"

"Maggie's close to her."

"Yes."

Matthew studied Russ for several moments. Russ only stared back, refusing to break under the gaze. Matthew broke many a criminal with that hard, patient stare. It was also the reason he wasn't married.

"I actually think it'll be better if I don't know," Matthew decided.

The comment made Russ curious to the rumor, but he knew better than to ask. He couldn't outlast Matthew's curiosity if his mentor decided to press him again.

"How were things here while I was gone?" Russ asked after a long drink of coffee.

"Quiet. You missed the deadline on your battleschool report. You'd best get on that," Matthew answered. "And there's a wolf with a taste for mutton terrorizing the farmers to the north. I'd recommend you start there."

Russ nodded. "What have you been doing since I left? Anything?"

"Why, I've been perfecting that stew for your return, Oh Great One. You're welcome."

Russ chuckled. Matthew had been a good mentor for him. He'd been in the Corps so long he could remember Gatherings with Halt, Gilan, and Will. Matthew had been transferred to Seacliff in his last years as an active Ranger, Daniel's give so that Matthew could enjoy his last years quietly after returning from a mission that just about did him in. Matthew was now the first retired Ranger Daniel called on when needing to cover a fief, especially for Russ.

The two enjoyed the fire and Russ cleaned up dinner. Russ went to the second bedroom meant for an apprentice without a word, letting Matthew have the room with the more comfortable bed. Besides, had Russ claimed his bedroom he would have surely woken as a victim to some sort of payback from Matthew. Best he just keep the peace and sleep in his old bed.

The two enjoyed breakfast together and then Russ went out to saddle Matthew's horse for him while he packed up. Rangers didn't travel with a lot, and Matthew was gone in no time. Russ sat down to fill out the battleschool report. With some luck, he could finish it, go into the village for lunch, drop off the report with a Courier, and head to the northern borders just in time to ask the farmers about the wolf. He knew one family that would put him up for the night or two it would take to track the beast.

"Work never ends," Russ chuckled to himself before pouring a second cup of coffee.

After his covert mission, a poorly hid test for the Special Task Force, Russ thought about how simple his day-to-day duties were as Ranger. They were necessary, essential even…but compared to shadowing a family wedding looking out for threats, hunting this wolf would be child play.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am in serious book hangover mode...and this is not a good time for book hangovers!**

TheRanger'sDaughter: What's the point of giving the girls big brothers if the big brothers don't fend off dates? They do like Julia. She's proven herself to them, like Lina did.

AER: Russ is fun :)

Raider: I was wondering when you'd make your appearance. Thanks again for the collab! Kelly's great. Unfortunately, she's in Araluen and Elizabet is in Hibernia. Sugar is definitely a drug...and caffeine is actually recognized as a drug. Seriously. This family is incredibly strong. Glad you have one :) Lily is definitely Frey's kid. I've said it before: Go read the Selection by Kiera Cass! Hunger Games meets the Bachelor/Bachelorette! Yes, sounds cheesy but I swear it's amazing! I think I wrote this bit about Matthew before you did your oneshot...but rolled with it in the edit because why wouldn't Matthew be a cranky retiree at this point?

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Elizabet looked from Noah to the tutor. Since Neil's funeral this boy had been spiraling out of control. Elizabet tried everything, including hiring on a tutor just for him. Noah didn't want to be with the other children his age? Fine. She made it so he could do his studies alone. He didn't want to pick up an extra language? Fine. She could let that go for now.

But it wasn't just issues studying. Noah had been rude to Maggie when all the children were taken to her room to watch a puppet show put on by Mason and Warden. He'd gotten into a scrap with Max over nothing, angering Warden and Carissa's son to the point he blackened Noah's eye. After hearing both sides of the story Elizabet knew her young brother-in-law deserved the punch, but still the son of a guard and lady-in-waiting couldn't go around striking out against an earl. Max was made to formally apologize while Noah proclaimed no punishment could make him sorry. Elizabet tried everything from withholding privileges to giving him extra chores. Noah simply went to his room and refused to do the extra chores. As for privileges, there was nothing Noah cared about so deeply he would miss it if removed. At least, nothing but his parents' wedding rings and Neil's old muffler, but those weren't things Elizabet was willing to take from him.

"What was it this time?" Elizabet asked the tutor, her eyes burning into Noah. Noah clearly couldn't care less.

"I can't do this anymore," the tutor growled angrily. "Good luck educating him, Princess. He's a menace!"

Elizabet looked from Noah to the tutor. This would be the third he'd chased away since Neil's death. "Perhaps we should discuss this away from him."

"I'm sorry, Your Grace. I've already packed. You needn't pay me."

"No," Elizabet said quickly. With a glare to Noah she took out her purse and carefully counted out coins until she had the tutor's salary for the entire month. She handed it over to him. "Thank you for trying. I wish you good luck. Would you stay long enough for me to write you a reference?"

"It's not needed, Your Grace," the tutor grumbled as he pocketed the sum. "Good luck to you. You're the one that will need it."

Elizabet let the man leave. Tammy shut the door behind him and then turned to face Elizabet. Elizabet wanted to plea for help, but even if Tammy was in a position to give it she was at just as much loss.

"Noah," Elizabet began, but he was gone. He ran to his room and slammed the door behind him. Elizabet shut her eyes tight. She felt Tammy's hand on her cheek, her thumb wiping away a tear before it could fall.

"Don't let him see these," Tammy whispered. "He'll take advantage."

"I don't know what to do," Elizabet whimpered. None of this was fair. Neil should be here helping her. No, he should be here so she could help him. This was his brother, a brother she did care about. Elizabet wanted the best for Noah. Not only that, but as a member of the Hibernian royal family she could give him just that. Unfortunately, he wasn't making it easy.

"I know. Go do something, though. Before he plots out his next mischief."

Elizabet sighed. Something. She did have to do something. She just didn't know what. She walked to his door and pushed it open. When all these tantrums first started he'd locked his door so no one could get to him. The first time she'd panicked and pleaded with him over an hour before he finally came out because he was hungry. He'd simply retrieved food and returned to his locked door. She'd left him in there through the night and he rose bright and early and went to his lessons the next morning without a word.

The second time he'd done it in front of Gabe, who encouraged her to let him stay until he came out on his own. Without the reaction he wanted from adults, Noah had jumped from his window aiming for the roof of a lower balcony. He missed by five inches and hurt his leg so badly he limped for three weeks. After that Elizabet had his window sealed and removed the lock from his door. Noah hadn't said a word that entire process, as though it didn't bother him in the least.

"Go away!" Noah shouted at her as she came in.

"Noah…" Elizabet tried. He cut her off.

"I told you to go away!"

Elizabet sighed. There was no talking to him when he was like this. "Noah, please."

"No!"

"You haven't even heard what I'm going to ask."

"I don't want to!"

He wouldn't behave like this if Neil were there. "You can't keep chasing away your tutors."

"I can!"

"No, you can't."

"I don't want a tutor."

"You need a tutor. How are you to become a proper earl without tutors?"

"I don't want to be an earl."

Elizabet sighed. "Then why did you let Mason and Scout give you the title? They gave you a future and now you are just spitting at them."

She'd meant it figuratively, but Noah was past his breaking point. He spat on the floor.

"Noah!" Elizabet shouted.

With that, he was off. Elizabet winced when she heard the door to their apartment slam. Tammy was at her side in an instant.

"Lizzie?" she whispered.

He wouldn't act this way if Neil were here. He wouldn't do a lot of things if Neil were here. Thinking of him made Elizabet's head spin. Literally. She swayed a bit. Tammy caught her arms and helped her sit on Noah's bed.

"Lizzie?" she tried again.

Elizabet leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees so she could hold her head.

"It's alright to miss him," Tammy whispered as she brought Elizabet into her arms. Elizabet couldn't fight tears. Her vision blurred as she wept into Tammy's shoulder. "Easy now."

"I hate this," Elizabet sobbed. Tammy remained quiet, letting her get the emotions out while stroking her hair as though she were a small child who lost a dog rather than a woman who lost her husband. The sobs went deeper and Elizabet felt her stomach churn. Mourning for Neil while simultaneously trying to finish raising Noah was wearing on her health. Tammy and her parents were the only ones to notice so far, though she was certain Scout had her own suspicions after her cousin sent a tin of her favorite roasted nuts for no reason.

It was hard to eat. Sleeping was impossible. Finding the strength to get out of bed each morning was hard within itself, let along finding the strength to fight with Noah. Her parents offered to take him for a week or two so she could have time to herself but the only thing that frightened her more than Noah's anger was Noah's absence. She'd promised Neil before they married she'd help finish raising him. Now that he was gone she wanted to give him a bright future.

If only he'd let her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Am I getting sick? *checks temp* I'm getting sick :/ I don't have time to be sick!**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Noah's lost a lot in a short amount of time. He's going to be difficult until someone speaks his language. Unfortunately, Elizabet's too lost in her own struggles to figure him out.

Raider: Your dad is a wise man.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Reese sat with his parents at a secret meeting that took place once a year immediately before the Ranger Gathering. It also preceded the Battalion Assembly, Knights' Circle, and Meeting of Barons. This was a meeting for William and Anamaria as King and Queen, Daniel as Ranger Commandant, Evie represented the Charmed Battalion Council, Sir Frederick came for the knights, and Baron Jenkin as Chairman of the Council of Barons.

This was Reese's first time at such a meeting. He'd only known of its existence a couple of years now. His parents each maintained their own inner circles, but this was the innermost ring. Few people outside the room knew about this meeting, especially once those who attended it in the past were taken out. One who did know was Nellie, who brought them food and water in addition to ink, pens, reports, and whatever else they requested. Nellie was a maid usually assigned to the courtroom. She was used to handling sensitive information.

"Now that's settled," William continued, shutting the file outlining a new defensive strategy that needed to be implemented throughout the kingdom. "Next business, the merger."

"Merger?" Sir Frederick repeated. He looked down the agenda that had been given to him at the beginning of the meeting.

"It's not on there," William told him. "It really only concerns Daniel and Evie. You two have been advocates of this for, what? Three years now? Do you think you've drummed up the support you need?"

"The Rangers have been ready since Gilan was in charge," Daniel said, leaning back in his chair to look at Evie.

"We run with a Council rather than a Commandant," Evie reminded him. "Yes, we've finally got the numbers to fulfill a merger and the council is in full agreement."

"Be easy on her, Daniel. Have you known three women to agree quickly to anything?" William teased, earning him a glare from Evie and slap from Anamaria. He only laughed. "Alright, give me the numbers."

"Ladies first," Daniel nodded to Evie.

"We have eighty-two women trained and ready. We're currently training seventeen apprentices at the Redmont school with five showing promise of graduation. Those who fail are being redirected to the Couriers, as usual. Fifty women are spread throughout their assigned fiefs. Ten remain on standby for urgent missions and to cover those in fiefs who must take relief from duties or be reassigned to extensive missions. Four are abroad on long term missions as spies in enemy territory, eight are shadowing those as backup and communication, three are running the Redmont school full time, and four are on the staggered tour of the kingdom keeping checks on the Rangers. The final three are myself, Lady Tiffany, and Lady Ophelia."

"The Council," William nodded. "How is Lady Tiffany finding her new appointment?"

"She's doing well," Evie assured him. "She'll take over for me as Head of Council when the time comes."

Lady Tiffany was the reason this merger was finally taking place. The Council member who had so staunchly rejected the idea of joining the Charmed Battalion and Ranger Corps under one system of leadership and pool of resources had retired and Lady Tiffany took her place. The idea of a merger had been kept so secret Tiffany knew nothing of it until Ophelia and Evie told her during vetting. She agreed wholeheartedly.

And why wouldn't she? The Battalion and Rangers worked hand-in-hand. Many Rangers, once lonely men who sacrificed their personal lives to service, married ladies from the Battalion after falling in love on missions. There was a camaraderie that rivaled that of every other two groups in Araluen, including that of knights with nobles. It was common now for the Battalion women to be at Ranger Gatherings and Rangers to be at their Battalion Assembly.

"The Rangers have sixty-two," Daniel said when Evie finished. Of course the Rangers had less. The Battalion had to take into account women taking leave from duties to have children. "Fifty active, me, six here at the castle in reserves, and five on our staggered tour running checks on the Battalion."

"I do prefer the Battalion's model for leadership," William went on. "A Council of three has served us well, even back when there was a lapse."

Reese glanced to Daniel. That lapse had taken grandparents from him. "I agree," Daniel said. "I say you appoint the three publically, William. I don't want to hear any grief one way or the other if the Council becomes two Rangers and a lady or two ladies and a Ranger."

William didn't have to think for long. "Daniel, Evie, and Tiffany."

"Ophelia won't be happy with that," Baron Jenkin mumbled.

"She approached me about retirement shortly after Lady Margie left us," Evie told him. "She'll be happy with a quiet post until she can collect her pension."

The meeting ended. Daniel and Evie had a year to win each of their organizations over in favor of the merger. They had a year to decide on a new name, uniforms, and divvying up of administrative tasks. They needed to figure out which training method they'd adopt and bring Tiffany in for a hundred other decisions before her official appointment to the new Council. Reese followed his parents to a family dinner afterwards.

"Remember, no words of that to anyone," his mother reminded him. Reese nodded.

"The Rangers and Battalion want to merge?" he asked now that he was out of earshot of eavesdroppers.

"The idea has been there for a while," William explained. "The only reason the Battalion exists at all is because Lina Leaf came stumbling over our borders with no intent to return to Hibernia. She was asked to build the Battalion so that Araluen could utilize the trained Academy women that came with her to the full extent of their abilities. Officially, we had no idea what to do with women who could both fire arrows and sweet talk traitors. Sure, we have the Couriers but the women that came over didn't really fit in with diplomats."

"Is good thing," Anamaria assured him. "We not what we were when the Battalion was made. Is time to join the two."

"It just seems strange to me," Reese said. "A big change."

"Sometimes big changes are necessary," William assured him. Reese tucked the lesson away in his mind for future use. They came to the dining hall and sat at their usual places around the table.

Frey must have taken Lily sailing again. Both were a bit pink though they'd taken the time to clean themselves up before dinner. Frey held Lily in his lap, tugging the end of her braid to tease her while Iris went on about some upcoming gathering they'd been invited to. Rosalina shot her husband a look each time he distracted Lily. Kelly immediately began talking to Reese's mother when they sat down. Ace wasn't there yet. He'd probably be late, as usual. Running the medical wing was no easy task. Halle's been invited to the same event Iris and Lily were, and though she tried to focus on Iris she kept giggling at Frey. Horace III rested his head on the table, clearly sleepy. He must have been training today. Horace and Cassandra both show sympathy by ignoring the rudeness of putting his head down at dinner.

Eight years between Reese and Iris left Reese with no peers in his family. The dinner was dull, though Reese tried to remind himself that wasn't the fault of anyone there. He reminded himself that if they were in Hibernia his only peer in the royal circle would be Hazen, and this set up is much better than that. He excused himself early and headed back for his rooms. Perhaps once he took all his princely marks off he could slip off and pretend he was common for a couple of hours.

He'd almost made it when he overheard a conversation around the corner. Reese stopped. By the tone he could tell the conversation wasn't meant to be overheard. He began to turn back, but then caught his parents' names.

"William and Anamaria actually believe that brat they found in a camp will be a good king?"

"Well, they're including him in administrative tasks. What do you think that means?"

"I think it means they've lost it!"

"Shh!"

"Well they have."

"You think Iris will be any better?"

"No. We need a king, not another round of little girl playing leader. Remember the last one?"

A moan. "Don't remind me."

"You really think William will be able to hold out until Horace III is of age?"

"He's not exactly in bad health. Besides, we can always implement a steward until Horace III is ready."

Reese couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I hear Reese has Ranger backing. Are we really going to pick a fight with them?"

"He doesn't have soldier backing. Soldiers outnumber Rangers."

Reese turned on the balls of his feet and fled the moment the voices stopped, as though listening for eavesdroppers. He had to tell someone. Now.

As though he'd been summoned, Holt rounded a corner. Reese grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him into the first room he found. A broom closet. Great.

"Reese?" Holt asked with a raised eyebrow. "What's…"

"Shh!"

The two fell silent. They listened as boots went past the door. The moment it was clear, Reese opened the door. Holt shoved him out, moving to shut the door behind him.

"Please don't tell me that was some kind of romantic tryst, because if it was you should know you're not my type," Holt shot at him.

"Did you see those two men?" Reese demanded.

"The two you were hiding from? No."

"They were talking about my parents."

Holt paused, finally getting serious. "Negatively?"

"They don't want me to become king. They were talking about ways to make it so Horace III becomes king."

Holt shook his head. "III has, what? Six people ahead of him? You, Rosalina, Iris, Lily, Ace, and Halle…yeah, six."

"He's the next boy in the bloodlines."

"Reese, you're the heir. You're going to be king."

Reese shook his head. "They said I'm not backed by soldiers. You're a soldier. Is that true?"

Holt's hesitation as enough. Reese clenched his fists and began walking back towards his parents.

"Don't take it personally, it's just…you haven't really done much."

"There's just a year between us. You haven't done much either."

"I'm not a prince, and though I'm barely out of my apprenticeship I've still done more than you."

Reese groaned. "Did you have to be so blunt?"

"You asked."

Reese paused to stare at his friend. "Do you back me, Holt?"

Holt nodded. "You know I do. Sure, you're a little slow taking your title seriously, but I back you Reese."

Reese sighed. "What do I do?"

Holt could only shrug. The two continued walking. They had to find Reese's parents. Now.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And...I'm sick.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: I always look forward to your reviews! You'll get much more information this chapter. I think you're going to like it :) I laughed when I typed out the romantic tryst line...it's such a Halt thing to say.

AER: Is that your go to? "Please don't let them die!"?

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Russ finished pitching his tent for the Gathering. He'd had just enough time in Norgate to kill the wolf, finish the stack of reports Matthew left for him, and do a quick tour of the fief before traveling to the Gathering. It felt odd without Will there, but as instructed he stayed out of conversations as to why their Commandant's proud father was missing. Because Rangers weren't nosy about one another's missions, the only groans over Will's absence were related to his cooking and mandola-playing.

"Glad to see you finally made it," Gilan said as he appeared from behind Russ' tent.

"Glad to see you haven't become so invalid in your old age you can still grace us with your presence," Russ laughed. "Good to see you, Gilan."

"If you take offense to this it's because you set it up. How are your parents?"

He had set himself up for that offense, so Russ let it go. His mother's blindness had been a constant through his life he'd gotten used to a long time ago. His father's back, however, was not. "They were good when I left them in Hibernia. Dad's back wasn't bothering him so much. You hear about Mum's arm already?"

Gilan nodded. "Terrible thing when a healer needs healing."

"Robin's with them. She'll make sure they don't do anything too strenuous until they're ready."

Russ couldn't tell if Gilan was fishing or not. Gilan would by far be the safest person to tell about Maggie, but even if Russ was willing he couldn't do it at the heart of the Gathering.

"Harassing active Rangers?" Daniel asked as he joined the two. "You're becoming more and more like Daideo every day in your old age."

Daideo…Halt. The man who had trained Gilan and been a proper grandfather to Daniel. The one Russ couldn't remember he'd been so young when he died.

"Careful. When I promoted you I promised Will I'd knock you down a few rungs any time I felt it necessary," Gilan said.

"Fair enough."

Russ searched Daniel for any kind of news of Maggie. He found none. Their Commandant had too good a poker face.

"Russ, I know you've just returned but I have a mission I thought you'd be interested in," Daniel said. "Come with me."

Russ followed Daniel obediently, wondering why he didn't invite Gilan along too. Gilan had mentored Daniel throughout his career as a Ranger. He'd handpicked him to become Commandant when he stepped down. Daniel trusted Gilan. What was so special Russ could hear it and not Gilan?

"I pulled you aside for your benefit, not Gilan's," Daniel answered, as though he'd read Russ' mind. Russ only shrugged. Kane may have raised him, but his mother was from Gilan's generation. There were fewer years between him and Daniel than him and Kane. Daniel would be the Commandant Russ spent his career under. He wanted to make sure he stayed on Daniel's good side.

"What's the mission?" he asked.

"We've recovered intelligence concerning the people who attacked in Hibernia."

So that's what this was about.

"Isn't this for the Hibernian agents?" Russ asked.

"Not when they've done what they did to my daughter. I'm assigning you to this case."

"Me?"

"You have a vested interest."

"How is it I have a vested interest?"

"Well, you know how Warden and I assigned you to running point for threats at the Hibernian weddings?"

Russ nodded.

"You got close to a certain young lady there."

Russ blushed. "That was nothing."

"That's what I thought too, but turns out she was something."

"She was just a Scribe. That's all."

"She was no more 'just a Scribe' than Robin is 'just an apprentice'."

Russ narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Her brother's an agent."

Russ stared at him. "Hibernian agent?"

"Iberion."

"Iberion as in…"

"As in an Iberion tried to take Mara."

Russ shook his head. "That doesn't make sense. Why would they try to take Mara?"

"That's what you need to find out while you're there."

"I'm there?"

"Your mission. You're going to Iberion."

Russ nodded. "Alright. I'm going to Iberion."

Throughout the Gathering all Russ could think about was his new mission. Was this Daniel utilizing Rangers for his own personal vendetta against the people who hurt Maggie? No. If Daniel were doing that he'd be going to Iberion himself.

Why was Mara's attempted kidnapping Araluen's concern if not because they ended up with their Ranger Commandant's daughter? Hibernia had agents that could handle this.

After the Gathering, Russ returned with Daniel to Castle Araluen where he promised to explain more.

"Do Mason and Scout know you're doing this?" Russ asked as they walked towards Daniel's office. "Or any of the Hibernians?"

"Yes, Mason and Scout are both aware of this. They've already got their own force on the ground there."

Russ blinked. "So why am I going?"

"Araluen is sending you for covert support."

"What does covert support mean?"

"It means Mason and Scout don't trust their agents," Daniel said. "Neither do I. I want you to figure out who we can trust. I want you to figure out why they attacked Lorelei's bridal suite, why Mara was a target, and Russ, this is a big one. I need you to figure out if they are linked to Anamaria."

Russ' eyes widened. "Anamaria? Queen Anamaria? No. She'd never wish harm for Mara." Russ shook his head. "If she's involved at the very least they would have nicked the right kid!"

"Shh!" Daniel hissed. "I know."

"Why is she a suspect then?"

"She's not." Daniel sighed. "Araluen and Hibernia both burned a lot of bridges with Iberion when William and Anamaria married."

"Shouldn't they have gone after Reese then?"

"Liam and Lina Leaf did a royal job stirring that hornet's nest in the process."

"So? They're Araluen. They should…"

Russ paused.

"They're Hibernian natives," Daniel reminded him. They made it to his office. He motioned for Russ to take a seat across the desk while he went rummaging for files.

"That still doesn't explain why they'd want Mara."

"A long time ago, before I was Commandant or William was even king, before you were born, I went on a rescue mission to save King Sean, Queen Kineta, Princesses Scout and Elizabet, and a certain Talia who had no title." Daniel gave him a short dress. "She was carrying you when this happened."

Russ swallowed. No one ever talked about Talia being his birthmother though it was common knowledge.

"They were all taken captive after a hectic squabble on Araluen soil. One of Anamaria's brothers paid off rogue Nihon-Ja natives to take the Hibernian family hoping it would stop the wedding of William to Anamaria."

"What does that have to do with the fire?"

"The Iberions responsible took it personally when Scout was immediately identified as Lina's daughter by Emperor Shigeru. They believe Lina played a part in ruining them. She's the first strong woman they really came in contact with."

"Lady Lina was amazing, but why is any of this relevant?"

"Because her daughter grew up to be a strong woman too."

Russ felt a lump in his throat. "They wanted to stop Mara from continuing the pattern?"

Daniel nodded. "Not just that, though. They went through great lengths to ensure the child they thought was Mara didn't die. They wanted to use her in some way."

"What way?" Russ asked. Daniel only stared at him. "Right. I'll find out."

"In the spirit of strong women, Evie has selected a Battalion lady to travel with you." He raised his voice just a bit. "Come in."

Russ looked back to the door. He'd sensed someone on the other side less than a minute ago, but Daniel hadn't seemed alarmed so he'd dismissed them. They were joined by a young woman his age. Her dark hair had been braided into a circlet around her head, effectively keeping it out of her face and off her neck. She wore a Battalion uniform, her folded skirt knee-length with leggings that concealed more than he could imagine. Her mottled cloak fell to her ankles, just as the Rangers' did, and even Russ' trained eyes couldn't count the weapons she was for sure armed with.

"Russ, meet Caroline."

Russ nodded politely. "Good to meet you, Caroline."

Caroline shot him a piercing look with her bright green eyes, then back to Daniel. "Lady Evie tells me this is where I'm supposed to be?"

Daniel handed a stack of files to Russ. "The two of you may recruit whomever you will for this mission. You'll find everything we have that could help you in these files. Study them on your voyage over. Caroline, Lady Evie tells me good things about you. You sure you're up for this?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes as though he'd insulted her. She didn't dignify his question with an answer. Russ wasn't sure if he should be intimidated or excited by her.

"Off you go then."

Russ collected the files and walked out. Caroline swiped one of the files seamlessly from under his arm, going so fast he would have thought he momentarily lost his grip had he not been paying attention. The action was so smooth he wouldn't have even stopped to count after readjusting them. The two walked side by side out of the offices.

"We don't need to recruit anyone," Caroline said as she read the file.

"I think we do," Russ said before she could continue. Caroline looked over to him.

"Who?"

"Reese."

Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Reese Altman," Russ went on. "You know, crown prince?"

"We don't need him."

"Do you even know him?"

"Yes. He takes nothing about Araluen seriously and lives with his head in the clouds."

Russ wanted to argue but knew he had no standing. That was exactly how most members of service viewed him. He could, however, use his knowledge of his friend's routines to…

"Russ?"

Bingo.

"Reese," Russ greeted him. He could almost feel the ice coming from Caroline's glare. He turned to Reese's companion, trying not to be too surprised to see his brother.

"Your Highness," Caroline greeted him after several moments. She turned to Holt. "And you are…"

"Cornet Holt O'Carrick," Holt answered, using his title. Russ had to hide a smirk. His little brother liked Lady Caroline? He could have some fun with that.

"O'Carrick," Caroline repeated, looking over to Russ. "You two are clearly brothers. I suppose you aim to help this one gain some prestige by joining our mission? Let him find it on his own."

Brothers. Not uncle and nephew. Just as it should be. "I wouldn't dream of bestowing such an honor on Holt when I can have all the glory myself," Russ rolled his eyes. "Reese, we're going after the bastards who tried to take Mara. Are you in?"

Whatever had happened with Reese and Holt up until now Russ didn't know, but it made Reese eager to prove himself. Russ could see it in his eyes.

"Yes," Reese agreed.

"Good. This is Lady Caroline. She'll be joining us."

Far away, up towards the rafters, Daniel looked down over the ledge with Evie at his side.

"You sure having her join them was a good idea?" he whispered, careful not to speak so loud his voice would carry down.

"She's the best I have," Evie answered. "She's just a little rough around the edges. Perhaps being in the company of a Ranger and our future king will soften her out."

"Or toughen them up. Either way it's a win-win," Daniel agreed. He gripped the railing so tight his knuckles turned white. Evie nudged him with her elbow.

"I know you want to go, but we've got a merger to settle. We handpicked Russ and Caroline. They'll be fine."

"They've recruited Reese."

"Yes. That's not a bad thing. He knows of the merger. He can gain Caroline's backing of his crown and see what our groups do together firsthand. His support will be crucial. This merger won't be complete in William's reign. Reese will have to see it through."

Daniel sighed. "I want them to get the bastards who hurt my daughter. I'm sorry, Evie. That's all I care about."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Despite getting sick and losing my voice, I'd say it was a pretty great weekend.**

AER: Elizabet's too old for Reese. You need a pitchfork there?

TheRanger'sDaughter: Holt isn't on the special mission, he just happened to be with Reese when Russ and Caroline spoke to him. Yes, Crowley is dead. He passed in his sleep after nodding off while writing out a new exam for Year 3 Apprentices. Gilan finished it and implemented it the following year. The younger Rangers absolutely fear it and the older Rangers laugh at their misery while secretly rejoicing they never had to take it.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Elizabet felt a hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes to find her mother sitting on her bed. Kineta smiled down at her, continuing to stroke her cheek as she had when Elizabet was first adopted.

"Afternoon," Kineta whispered to her.

"Already?" Elizabet mumbled.

"Sweetheart, your father and I are concerned about you."

Elizabet rolled over. She didn't want to talk about this. Any of this.

"You don't eat properly," Kineta went on. "You either go all night without rest or stay in bed well into the day. Noah's presented his own…challenges."

Elizabet felt tears swell up. She was failing. She knew she was. She couldn't bring herself to eat most meals. She felt as though every ounce of strength was gone from her body. It'd been days since she endured one of Noah's screaming matches before she simply couldn't find it in herself to argue with him. He shouted at Tammy a few times, but Elizabet didn't know what to do with him and she no longer had the will to keep trying. Neil was gone. Nothing could fix that. Noah wanted to take out his anger on others? Fine. She'd withdraw into herself. She'd done it before.

"Lizzie."

Tammy's voice. She and Kineta must be working together.

"Lizzie, please. You need to get up."

Elizabet sighed. She rolled over to face her mother and aunt. "Why?" she asked.

"Because we're going on a trip," Kineta told her. Elizabet pushed herself up on her elbows.

"Trip?" she repeated.

Kineta gave her a weak smile. "Elizabet, sweetheart, this is for you and Noah. Tammy's already packed for both of you and your father is handling Noah. We have something to show you. Please, come with us."

Elizabet settled back in bed. She could hear her mother sigh. Elizabet wanted to get up and go with her, truly. But the strength just wasn't there. Tammy sat next to her mother on the bed.

"Lizzie, you can't go on like this."

Elizabet looked back over to them. She could see tears in both their eyes. Tammy leaned forward as she continued.

"We've both lost children. Don't make us lose you too."

Now Elizabet felt tears in her own eyes. "I don't know how to keep going," she admitted in a whisper. "It hurts too much."

"The only thing worse than burying a spouse is burying a child," Tammy whispered to her. "Please, Elizabet."

"Please," Kineta echoed.

That did it. Elizabet somehow mustered the strength to drag herself to her feet. Kineta and Tammy helped her dress. Kineta even combed out her hair and braided it as she had when Elizabet was little. It felt good going back to that feeling of safety being close to Kineta had brought so many years ago. Having a strong mother meant more to Elizabet than anything. She wished she could be the same for Noah, but…she was failing.

Miserably failing.

"Where are we going?" Elizabet asked as they led her out to a carriage.

"You'll see," Kineta assured her. Her father was already there with Noah. Elizabet noted the sour look on her brother-in-law's face. He must have protested this trip. She wondered what her father did to make him sit in the carriage so quietly now. Sean and Kineta had never used corporal punishment on either of their children, unless one counted swatting their hands away from campfires or giving them a mouthful of vinegar after using inappropriate language as corporal punishment. She remembered Scout's shock to their gentle discipline, as both she and Caitlyn had countless stories of being bent over a parent's knee.

Of course, Scout and Caitlyn had gotten into far more mischief than Elizabet and Gabe ever did. Elizabet came to them so emotionally stunted it took all their efforts to coax her into normalcy, and Gabe came so fragile they focused on building his strength. Elizabet was sure her father hadn't struck Noah in any way, but there the child sat as though he'd been beaten.

They traveled through the day and well into the night. Tammy didn't come with them. She took on the job of shadowing Carissa in their absence, honing the skills she needed to serve as a lady-in-waiting. The sun was rising when they finally came to a stop.

"What is this?" Noah demanded, earning a flick behind the ear from Sean.

"Be respectful," Sean ordered.

Elizabet gave her father a thankful look but wondered that herself. The driver finally came down and opened the carriage door.

Kineta got out first, then Sean, then Noah. Sean reached up to help Elizabet out. Once Elizabet found the ground she gasped. The skeleton of a manor stood atop a hill. Workers moved in and out of the beams hard at work.

The sickness came again, bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

This was meant to be Neil and Elizabet's home together.

"Neil talked about bringing you two here to help with the construction," Sean explained, motioning for them to follow him closer in. Kineta put her arm around Elizabet and forced her to start walking.

"Why did you bring me here?" Elizabet demanded under her breath.

"It will be good for you," Kineta whispered back. "Just give it a chance."

The chief builder came down from a ladder and bowed to them. Other young women would find his dark brown eyes and thick lashes attractive. His shirt fit a bit tight across the chest thanks to such broad muscles and his mop of strawberry curls already glistened with sweat.

Definitely attractive to young women who weren't widowed.

"Elizabet, this is Mister Fisher," Sean introduced them.

"Good to meet you, Mister Fisher," Elizabet mumbled.

"You as well, Your Grace."

"Mister Fisher is contracted to complete the manor. Neil hired him."

Neil. Elizabet wanted to melt away.

"Neil was a friend of mine growing up," Mister Fisher told Elizabet. "I'm happy to finish your home, Your Grace. For him. We used to get into trouble together day in and day out as boys." He nodded down to Noah. "You probably don't remember me. I left to start building when you were just a babe."

"You're right. I don't."

"Noah!" Elizabet snapped. Mister Fisher only smiled.

"There's that attitude Neil and I had when we were boys. I hear you've caused quite the problems with it, Master Noah. I also hear you were excited to help work on the manor with me."

Noah stared at him skeptically.

"Keep that attitude up with me and you'll be chopping wood instead of bracing beams."

"Wait, you're leaving us here?" Elizabet realized. She stared at her parents.

"We sent someone to check in on construction and learned Mister Fisher here is an old friend of Neil's," Sean explained. "He's agreed to look after you and Noah while _both_ of you heal."

Elizabet didn't like how he emphasized 'both'. She also didn't like being left on her own with an angsty preteen boy hell-bent on making everyone around him miserable.

"The big house needs some work, but the stable and carriage house are finished. My men have been staying in the stables. The carriage house has a full apartment attached. In the future you can house a stable master or other there, but for now it will do for Your Grace and young Master Noah," Mister Fisher nodded. "It's not as grand as you're used to, but it's cozy."

Elizabet turned just in time to see her parents climbing back into the carriage. "You're serious?" she asked as her father shut the door.

"We love you, Elizabet. You're going to be alright. I promise."

"But…"

Elizabet bit her tongue. Her mother leaned out, giving her a weak smile and touching her cheek once more. "We love you, Elizabet. So much."

Her father signaled the driver to go. Elizabet sighed and turned back to Mister Fisher. Two of his men had unloaded the bags Tammy packed while her parents said goodbye.

"This way, Your Grace," Mister Fisher told her.

"Please call me Elizabet," Elizabet said. If she was going to be stuck here best she drop her title now. It was never really hers anyway.

"Elizabet," he repeated. "You can call me Brendon. This way."

The carriage house apartment truly wasn't that bad. It was even fully furnished with three complete bedrooms (one downstairs and two clearly meant for children upstairs), a kitchen with a wood burning stove, and an inviting hearth with a fire already built.

"It's meant as a family home," Brendon told her. His men set down the bags and left the space. "Will it do?"

Elizabet nodded. "Thank you."

"Noah, why don't you go get settled upstairs?" Brendon suggested.

Noah rolled his eyes and reached for his bag.

"Excuse me?" Brendon snapped. Noah looked back at him. Brendon turned to Elizabet. "I'm sorry, Your Grace. His family expected more of their children than to allow eye rolling to elders."

Elizabet was too dumbfounded at Noah's immediate reaction to speak. She only nodded. Brendon looked back to Noah. He crossed over and towered over him, using his height to his advantage. Noah stared up into his eyes.

"I'm not some stranger. I'm a family friend, and I'll be damned if I let you disrespect adults while you are here. Understood?"

Noah, eyes wide, nodded.

"Good." Brendon leaned down, putting a hand on Noah's shoulder and looking into his eyes. His entire demeanor became gentle. "I know you miss your brother, kid, but being a brat to those who love you won't bring him back. Now, get your arse up those stairs and change into work clothes. Neil asked me to find some projects for you to work on when he brought you here. He's not here to guide you, so I will. I want you ready in ten minutes."

Again, Noah could only nod. He scurried up the stairs the moment Brendon released his shoulder. Brendon joined Elizabet and dropped his tone so Noah wouldn't hear from the loft.

"Boys who experience loss like him need a firm hand and a strong voice," he whispered to her. "Sorry for my language."

"That's fine," Elizabet replied, still shocked Noah had listened to him so readily. "I…I didn't know Neil…I…"

"You didn't know we were friends," Brendon said for her. "It was a long time ago. We didn't reconnect until your parents contracted me to build this manor. He was a good man, Princess. I understand you've been having trouble with Noah?"

Elizabet nodded, her eyes already swelling with tears.

"Boys need hard work to get their energy out. I'll tend to that, Your Grace. You needn't worry. Please, if there's anything I can do for you just let me know. We have a few women who travel with us as cooks and designers. You are welcome in their circle."

"Thank you, Brendon. And please, call me Elizabet."

Noah came back down the ladder wearing simple trousers and a shirt. He stared at Brendon, as though waiting for instruction.

"Ready?" Brendon asked him when he noticed the boy standing behind him.

"Ready," Noah answered.

"Good. Let's go."

Elizabet watched Brendon lead Noah to the skeleton frame. He walked him through the structure for a short tour before taking him to a measuring station. He taught him how to measure boards and then demonstrating sawing them out. Noah actually grinned as he worked. He hadn't grinned since before Neil passed.

Neil.

The very thought brought on waves of dizziness and nausea all at once all over again. Elizabet went to the first bedroom she found and collapsed onto the bed in a fit of new tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Never take cold and allergy medicine at the same time. Chasing them with whiskey makes the decision even worse. Note on this: I'm of drinking age in the country I did the drinking, and old timers offer whiskey for most illnesses for a reason. Independently, these 3 things can work wonders. Together is a different kind of wonder.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Elizabet and Gabe definitely had their moments, but neither of them were in perfect health as children. Elizabet's anxiety and Gabe's lungs kept them from getting too rowdy, not to mention growing up in a castle where there was always plenty of supervision. Scout and Caitlyn grew up in the middle of the woods with parents who encouraged adventurous behavior.

AER: What's with readers immediately shipping every new character introduced? And no. I'm not healthy yet.

Aubrey: Kane and Gabby are indeed awesome :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Robin walked through what will eventually be known as the Village once it's complete. Thanks to good weather and a hardworking crew, the cottages were close to completion. They weren't anything grand. Seven homes with the budget Caitlyn set wouldn't be too impressive anyway, especially if the homes were meant for families. Robin thought she did well with what she had, though.

The homes were identical in shape and layout. The crew had orders to salvage stone leftover from the last Academy construction project, meaning the homes would have unique exteriors to break the uniformity. They fit next to one another in L shapes, the back portion raised to a second floor while the rest opened to a balcony. It saved on roofing costs and the families would have something of a private garden.

Once Robin had figured out how to fit seven homes into the little space there was no way she could fit fenced off yards as well. Instead, she designed it so they'd have a large common space at their backdoors. She'd found an Academy student whose parents were masons and he built an impressive fire pit with stone benches around it. There were three laundry stations, as Robin doubted families employed by the company and Academy would be able to afford help washing, and long lines for drying.

It wasn't a lot, but it was more than the Rangers in Araluen were allotted. It was more than Robin's family would be allotted if they made a claim on her father's service for housing.

"This one here is almost complete, Mistress Robin," the chief builder called out, waiving her down to the first house. Robin joined him inside. She couldn't help feeling a twinge of pride as she surveyed the space. Every wall had built in shelving and cabinets, as future residents would likely come with lots of materials but little storage. The master bedroom sported two built in desks in addition to curtained off closets and bookcases with adjustable shelves. The kitchen and dining area needed to be furnished, but combining the two and opening to the hearth and sitting area had both saved money and made the space as a whole more inviting.

Upstairs were two smaller bedrooms that could be for children or as private offices. A door at the end of the hallway opened to the balcony. Trellises served as dividers between houses. The residents could plant a number of climbing plants if they wanted to grow something on them and there was plenty of room for chairs.

Robin finished with the Village and walked back to Tucker and Caitlyn's apartment. Her father sat in a comfortable armchair reading reports while a pot of stew bubbled over the fire.

"I'm back," Robin announced as she went to hang her cloak on a peg by the door. Pegs. That's what she needed to remind the chief builder of.

"A traveling storyteller stopped by on his way to Roscrea," her father told her with just a glance her way. "Carter and Anne wanted to go. Tucker's working late, so your mother took them."

The Academy no longer housed great multitudes of children as it once did, but those tiny facilities were now repurposed into a national Ward. Tucker was always generous with them. The storyteller would be a real treat.

"Just us for dinner then?" Robin asked.

"Just us. How is your project coming along?"

"Good. How is your back doing?"

Robin could see by the way his shirt fell across his torso he wasn't wearing his brace. That could mean any number of things.

"It actually feels normal for the first time in a long while," Kane told her. As he stood Robin noticed how he didn't use the chair for balance or reach for her arm. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're sure?"

Kane nodded. "The rehabilitation is working."

Robin grinned. She hated seeing her father in pain, especially when that pain kept him from enjoying and protecting the family he cared so much about.

"How long will you be gone once this tour of yours starts?" Kane asked as he bent over the pot to fix two bowls of stew. Robin went to the kitchen and made them cups of water and sliced bread for dipping. They settled side by side at the table.

"A long time," Robin answered. She honestly had no idea what her timeline would ultimately be. Lucy's instructions were to simply go and not come back until she was finished.

"I want you to be careful."

"I always am, Dad."

"Still have my father's knife?"

Robin nodded. As though to prove it, she pulled back the fold of her skirt so the hilt was exposed.

"Good."

"I'm going to visit Roscrea tomorrow. Tucker gave me reports to take over and I need to put in a last supplies order for the Village."

Kane smiled at her. "I'm proud of you."

Robin beamed. She'd taken a route different than the others in her family. Service to the crown had never enticed her. She knew her father took it because of his friendship with King William, and her mother because she had limited options and felt loyal to the physician who kept her from being 'that family member' who lived with her parents until an older sibling took her on as a dependent.

Robin was close to Reese and Hazen, but she couldn't see herself wearing a uniform under either. She preferred independence and carving out her own path. Hearing her father was proud of her meant more to her than anything.

The next morning, Robin rose early to travel to Roscrea. Tucker had already allocated her a horse and she'd packed before bed the night before. Her mother was already up, her arm in a sling but no longer a splint, attempting to make breakfast.

"I've got it," Robin offered, sliding her hand under Gabby's and taking over. Gabby stepped back and rested her hand on Robin's shoulder while she worked. "How's your arm?"

"Better."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Only when I try to move it."

Her mother could now go without her sling or go without her splint, but her arm still needed something to keep it stable. Robin knew she still slept with it elevated, a sign she wasn't quite healed.

"Did Anne like the show?"

"Yes. Carter was kind enough to whisper what was happening to her when they weren't talking. I think he's good with her."

"She does better one-on-one than with groups. Like you."

"She's come a long way."

Robin felt her mother's fingers find the back of her neck and trace the length of her hair.

"You really don't like it?" Robin asked.

"I can't see it."

"Mum…"

"No, Robin. I'm not a fan. Why did you cut it so short?"

Finally. The conversation Robin had been expecting since her mother found the ends of her boyish haircut. She felt relief to finally be having it.

"Easier maintenance and…I like it. I never really caught on to constantly having to braid or pin up my hair. This way I can make it look nice in a few minutes even if I'm coming off a two month voyage."

Gabby's fingers left her hair and went down to her back. "I suppose it has its merit. While you're in Roscrea, would you check in on Maggie? I've been wanting to know how she's doing with her regimen. If it wasn't working they would have come for me by now, but…"

Robin cut her mother off by wrapping her arms around her. Gabby laughed gently, enclosing Robin in a hug.

"What's this for?" Gabby asked.

"I'm really glad you're my mum," Robin whispered. When she cut her hair, there were several girls getting their own trims to spite their mothers. Others wanted to stage some great rebellion but worried what their mothers would think. Her mother was clearly unlike the ones those girls went home to.

"Well, I'm glad to be your mum," Gabby told her, squeezing a little tighter. Robin often got pity for having a blind mother. What those people didn't know was how lucky she was to have Gabby as a mother. Gabby, not some random blind woman they seemed to perceive her as.

Tucker and Carter came out, followed shortly by Kane and Anne. They all enjoyed breakfast, Tucker having to swat Carter when he commented how much better their breakfasts had been since Gabby and Robin began cooking them. Caitlyn was usually in a frenzy trying to mind Little Lina and get to her lab every morning. Kane pointed out to him that one day Lina would be big enough to help in the kitchen just as Robin and Anne helped Gabby. Carter commented that probably wouldn't make a difference, earning him another flick behind his ear.

"I'm off," Robin said once they finished. She kissed each of her family members goodbye and nodded to Tucker and Carter. The ride to Roscrea felt liberating. The horse Tucker let her borrow had such a smooth gait and love of running Robin sense both enjoyed the ride. She stopped only once to let her horse drink and have an apple, cutting time off her trip.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Anyone else feeling that May panic where you're ready for the month to end but at the same time you have way too much to do and need more time? I'm there right now.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: It's Halt's knife. Of course it's important. And you are reading a lot into Kane's concern for his daughter's protection. Of course he worries. She's the first girl he's sent off into the world. He'll be even more worried for Anne when it's her turn. I'll have to slip some dialogue about Kane's perception of his parents' deaths...Liam had always been kind of a second father and after losing Halt and Pauline Kane turned to Liam for mentorship, and then Talia once she cooled down and figured out what semi-normal life could be like. He still misses Halt and Pauline, though.

AER: I'm over 21, however I phrased that last note because 21 is not the global drinking age. Whiskey tastes like medicine because it is...sometimes.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Reese, Russ, and Caroline arrived in Iberion. Russ and Caroline abandoned their uniforms and Reese all that would mark him a prince. They were quarantined on the ship until well past sundown, as Iberion law stated every ship must be searched before its passengers may disembark. Such an odd law. Clearly they were trying to keep something-or someone-out.

The three already had their stories straight by the time they were questioned. Reese and Russ would pose as brothers. The original plan had been for Reese and Caroline to be siblings, but what the boys lacked in physical similarities they made up for in personality. They'd known one another a long time and they acted like it. Caroline played the girl they'd recently met and offered to travel with for protection. She and Reese did most the talking, as they spoke Iberion's language.

By the time they finally got off there was nothing they could do but find a room at an inn and get some rest that wasn't on a rocking ship. Their room had two sets of bunk beds. At first Russ and Reese offered to take one while Caroline took the other, but Caroline quickly kicked both to the bottom bunks. Once she was in bed she pulled the privacy curtain and quickly fell asleep.

"Watch the Hibernians. Find out who the Iberion agent who tried to take Mara was working for. Figure out if my mother is linked to any of them," Reese recited.

"You got it," Russ said.

"Are all your missions so vague and complicated?"

Russ started to answer 'no' but that would be a lie. Rangers took the most complex missions for a reason. The missions couldn't be carried out by military. Ranger missions went outside their specialty. Rangers had to be resourceful because, once in the field, they had little to no support. Most Rangers didn't even get a partner or team to help them carry out their task.

The Special Task Force, however, was made up of members from all branches of service. They did work as a team, and they worked well. If Rangers were partnered to a Courier, Battalion lady, or knight they knew to view the mission as a test for the Special Task Force. More often than not that's exactly what it was.

Russ didn't think about the Special Task Force now though. An Iberion agent killed Neil, almost killed Lorelei, and kidnapped Maggie, whom he thought was Mara, and drugged her to dependency. Russ, being close to Gabe growing up, knew how badly his friend wanted to avenge his wife. Russ felt determined to do that for him. Then there was Elizabet, whom Russ was also close to. She didn't deserve to be a young widow. She had enough grief in her life without that.

And Maggie. Precious, curious, brave Maggie reduced to staring at sand in an hourglass, ignoring all her friends and family until it was time to take another dose of warmweed. That angered him most of all.

"I'll take that as a yes," Reese said.

"You regret coming yet?" Russ asked.

"No. I need to ask you something."

"What?"

Reese sighed heavily. "Am I as big a joke to the Rangers as I am to the soldiers?"

Russ turned to face his friend. "You want honesty?"

"That bad, huh?"

"The soldiers definitely have a poorer opinion of you than the Rangers. I mean, Rangers tend to have a poor opinion of most people so I don't think you should take that too personally."

"Thanks."

Russ could see his friend needed a change of subject. "Remember when we were in Hibernia? When Robin was undercover?"

"I figured you wanted everyone to forget that."

"She found something else while she was there."

Reese propped himself up on his elbow. "What was it?"

Russ took a deep breath, turning his eyes to the ground. "A name that…could likely be my birthfather."

Reese stayed silent for several moments. "Your birthfather," he repeated. Russ nodded. "You sure?"

"She found Talia's name and did the math. There was an Iberion name on the record."

Reese finally snapped out of his trance. "Russ…what are you going to do?"

Russ sighed. "I don't know."

"Do your parents know?"

"Yes. Holt and Anne are the only ones who don't."

Reese paused again. "So…what are you going to do?"

"I really don't know."

The next morning they packed up and continued on using a map Daniel put in Russ' kit. They needed to get to the capitol. Caroline, though dressed in plain clothing, kept her dark hair in the circlet braid around her head. It looked good on her, but Reese and Russ were used to girls who did their hair differently every day. Even Robin, with her stylish boy cut, put some effort into brushing it out and adding a headband from time to time. Caroline stuck to the one style.

They stopped and asked directions, more to verify their map was accurate than because they needed them. Daniel had warned Russ it was old and who knows how much has changed. They'd purposely booked passage to a major trade city rather than the capitol itself to evade extra levels of scrutiny. Now they had a three day ride down the hot coast to make it to their final destination. Russ and Caroline strategized during the ride while it was all Reese could do to keep up.

He wanted to come to earn points with the Rangers and Battalion? Fine. They weren't going to make it easy on him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: For some reason reviews are being tricky and not coming to my email...sorry if anyone gets missed. I'll do my best to catch you later!**

Aubrey: The nickname Evanlyn fell to more of a childhood thing and her regular name started being used more often once she settled back into her old life.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Yeah...that would be weird.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Elizabet walked from worker to worker offering drinks of fresh water from her bucket. She found herself having moments of energy where she felt she just had to do something useful. These were the times she'd venture out to look at the manor's progress and fetch water for the men, maybe socialize with the women if they weren't too busy. Most of the time, however, she felt too drained to leave the apartment. She made sure Noah reported to Brendon each day. He put up a fight occasionally, but the work was good for him and he feared what Brendon may do if he were ever late. She wasn't sure if he was finding his old respect or not, but Brendon wore him to the point of exhaustion every day. Noah returned too tired to put up his usual attitude.

"Water?" Elizabet offered to the oldest man on the crew. He must be a grandfather by now. He seemed so happy working the other men didn't have the hearts to make him retire.

"Many thanks," he said, taking a long sip.

Elizabet grinned to him. She turned to go back to the west wing, but the sun caught her of guard. The splash of bright light mixed with her waning strength sent her head spinning.

"Mm," she groaned, stumbling back. The grandfather caught her.

"Easy, Your Grace," he said, helping her to a makeshift bench the men jimmied with a scrap board over bricks that would later be used for fireplaces.

"Thank you," Elizabet murmured.

"A gentlewoman like you shouldn't be out here with us."

"A…" Elizabet had to close her eyes for several moments before she could get her focus back. "Gentlewoman?"

"We're used to being in the sun all day. We've just got a heartier stock."

Elizabet regained her senses. She turned to the grandfather, wondering if this was an old expectation for women he was spouting off or if all the men felt that way about her. "What do you mean 'heartier stock'?"

"Well, it's why the boss keeps pulling that boy of yours to work every morning. He doesn't want him to lose his roots."

"Lose his roots to what?"

The grandfather left her on the bench to get back to his task. "Royal blood."

That did it. Elizabet stood and went to find Brendon. He was outside with Noah, showing him how to split bricks. Both were shirtless, as were so many men working on the house. They'd worked up a sweat and smiled at the bucket Elizabet realized she was still carrying. She wanted to throw it on Brendon, but that would set a bad example for Noah.

"Is that cold?" Noah asked as she came closer.

Elizabet nodded. "Why don't you take it around?"

Noah obediently took the bucket and ran off, stopping only to ladle out a drink for himself.

"Why is it I feel I've done something wrong?" Brendon asked.

"You pull Noah to work to 'maintain his roots'? You don't want him to turn royal like me?"

Brendon's hesitation was enough of an answer. Elizabet spun on her heels and headed for the apartment in the carriage house. Much to her frustration, he followed her.

"Noah was born on a farm. It's a bit tougher for out there than in a cushioned castle, even if it gets attacked," Brendon said as though he were defending himself.

"You think because I'm part of the royal family I'm weak?" Elizabet spat back.

Brendon rolled his eyes. "Forgive me Princess, but if the girl who can barely spend an hour in the sun passing out water has worked a full day in her life I'd be surprised."

That cut deep…deeper than she'd prepared herself for. Her eyes filled with tears though her anger continued to boil. "You think my entire family is lazy?"

"I never said that."

"It's just me then?"

Brendon shook his head. "Neil wouldn't have married a lazy girl."

"So you just think I'm useless then?"

Brendon sighed. "I don't know what you want out of this exchange. An apology?"

Elizabet turned away from him. "I don't want an apology."

"What do you want then?"

"To prove you wrong."

Brendon put his hands on his hips. "I'm not about to let you go out there and have a heatstroke or worse trying to handle tools you know nothing about."

Elizabet folded her arms. "Then come to dinner."

"Dinner?"

"If I can cook up to your hardworking standards, whatever those are, you admit you were wrong."

Brendon chuckled. "Deal. If nothing else it will keep you inside where it's cool."

That did it. Elizabet picked up a basket and hurled it at him. Brendon ducked and hurried from the room. Elizabet sighed and went to retrieve the basket, then her purse. If she was going to put that pigheaded jerk in his place she'd need to go shopping in the village.

Hours later, Elizabet watched as one by one the men left their work stations to run down to the river for washing up before supper. The women already had bowls of hearty stew, warm bread, and baked potatoes ready for consumption. She left the window to take in her own work.

Duck roasted to perfection over a fire lay in a bed of potatoes, onions, carrots, green beans, and rosemary, all swimming in buttery garlic sauce. She'd purchased rye bread from the baker in town and popped it into the oven for warming on her trip to town and brought honey to sweeten it with. Hiding out in the kitchens when she was younger was definitely paying off. She'd found enough greens in the forest to add salad to the meal with seeds and nuts and a lemon dressing she learned from Ranger Will back when he came to visit Carissa and treated all of them to a picnic. For desert she attempted an apple pie, but after two failed attempts she disposed of the evidence and went with apple tarts instead.

If all this didn't win him over nothing would. She'd even gone through the trouble of finding a tablecloth in town and cleaning up the kitchen so he wouldn't know how much work it actually took.

Then it hit her.

She'd only gotten to cook like this for Neil twice in their short marriage. Something else she'd never have. She gripped the back of a chair, squeezing her eyes shut as the room began to spin.

The door to the apartment opened.

"Elizabet?" Brendon's voice called out behind the pattering of Noah's feet as he raced upstairs to change shirts. At least one habit from castle life rubbed off on the boy.

"In here," Elizabet called back. She took a deep breath, barely recovering as Brendon joined her. He surveyed the table before giving her a nod.

"Hopefully it tastes as good as it looks."

Elizabet frowned. "It does," she told him before realizing he'd been teasing her. Noah joined them, taking the seat that had become 'his' since they arrived. The meal was mostly Brendon and Noah talking, as Elizabet hadn't fully recovered from the emotions that hit her when she realized she'd only cooked for Neil twice as his wife. Once they finished Brendon mercifully sent Noah up to bed and volunteered to clean up.

"Neil was a good man," Brendon told her the moment Noah was gone. "I really am sorry for your loss."

Elizabet stared at her hands folded on the table. If she tried to speak her voice would betray her.

"It's not the same, but I lost my parents when I was young…younger than Noah. I went to live with grandparents, but…" Brendon paused to sigh. "They weren't really up for raising me or my brother. A carpenter kind of took us under his wing. That's how I learned my trade."

Elizabet took a deep breath. "Your brother does the same thing you do?"

Brendon shook his head. "My brother's a…well…he got into some trouble he couldn't get out of. He didn't take losing our parents very well, and…"

Elizabet could see talking about his brother was a struggle, so she interrupted him. "I lost my parents young, too."

Brendon raised an eyebrow. "But…your parents…"

"I'm adopted," Elizabet whispered. She was more than a little surprised he didn't already know that.

"I thought that was just a rumor. They don't seem to treat you like you're adopted."

Elizabet raised an eyebrow. "How should they treat me?"

Brendon shrugged. "I'm not sure, really. My brother and I used to threaten our grandparents we'd run away and get adopted to another family. They told us adopted children are just slaves."

"No. My parents are nothing like that. No one I know who is adopted is like that. Not to say that doesn't happen…just not in my family's circle."

Brendon leaned forward on his elbows. "You were really adopted?"

Elizabet nodded. "The reason my parents arranged for the manor is because it's on the plot of land my first family's farm was."

Brendon's eyes widened again. He gave a small smirk. "Farm girl."

Elizabet managed a laugh. The laugh felt good.

"Well, you lucked out. I was just messing with you earlier. I really am glad to have King Mason and Queen Scout on the throne. They're good people."

Elizabet nodded. "They are."

Brendon nodded down to Elizabet's barely touched plate. "You should eat."

Elizabet shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Spend too much time tasting while cooking?"

Elizabet only stared at her food.

"The women here are all wives, daughters, and mothers of my men," Brendon said as he stood, taking the plate away from her and setting to cleaning up. "Melissa's a fair healer. Maybe she has a broth or something you could stomach until you're ready for a proper meal."

Elizabet took a deep breath. "Melissa?" she asked.

Brendon nodded. "She and her husband have a wagon they're living out of just past the stable. They've got a brown and white spotted dog that stays with them."

Elizabet stood up from the table. "Thanks for cleaning up."

"Go see Melissa."

Elizabet took her cloak from the peg and stepped outside. The moon wasn't full, but did give enough light for her to walk without needing a lantern. She found the dog before she found the wagon. The sweet animal wagged its tail enthusiastically, jumping up on her for attention. Elizabet couldn't fight her smile as she scratched its ears.

"Evening, Princess," a gruff man Elizabet had seen working greeted her. "What brings you to us?"

"Just Elizabet. Brendon says Melissa is staying here?"

An older woman came around from the other side of the wagon wiping her hands on her apron. "That's me," she said.

Elizabet gave a short curtsy out of habit. She regretted it because the man and Melissa both paused to give her a bow and curtsy in return.

"Brendon says you're a healer," Elizabet said to Melissa. Melissa nodded.

"Feeling ill, dear?"

"That's my cue," her husband said, dusting off his cloak. "I'll be back in an hour, love."

Elizabet stepped aside so he could disappear to join a group of men laughing around a campfire. Melissa motioned for her to sit on the back of the wagon. Elizabet did as instructed, allowing Melissa to check her forehead and pulse. She was a bit surprised Melissa knew how to feel her wrist for her heartbeat.

"Did you train as a healer?" she asked.

"I did actually," Melissa answered. "Then I married that goat over there. I can't let him wander the country alone so I travel with him. This lot keeps me plenty busy cleaning up after their foolishness."

Elizabet felt at ease as Melissa continued checking her over, chatting away about life traveling with the builders.

"What exactly is the problem?" Melissa asked once she finished. "You seem fine to me."

Elizabet swallowed hard. She cast her eyes down. Melissa nodded.

"Earlier I noticed you sway and sit down. Were you dizzy?"

Elizabet nodded.

"Does that happen often?"

"Yes."

Melissa walked around the wagon. "Are you having trouble eating?"

"Yes. That's actually whey I'm here. Brendon thought you may have a broth or something I could keep down until my appetite comes back."

Melissa reappeared with a small flask. She held it out. "Broth indeed. Drink up."

"What is it?" Elizabet asked as she took the flask.

"Broth with barley."

Elizabet took a sip. Melissa had done something to improve the taste, but really this was just something to get her through to a real meal. As she took another sip she noticed Melissa staring up at the sky, lost in a thought.

"What?" she asked.

"Sh," Melissa told her.

"Pardon?"

"I'm counting. Give me a moment."

Elizabet took another sip, unsure what to think of the 'counting'.

Satisfied, Melissa nodded and went around the wagon.

"What are you doing?" Elizabet asked again.

Melissa returned with a tin. She put it into Elizabet's free hand. "Two pinches brewed into a tea. Have a cup every three to four hours. That should help your appetite."

"My appetite?" Elizabet asked with a raised brow.

"You should avoid hot baths in the meantime as well. And climbing."

"What are you talking about?"

Melissa took her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "If you want to write your parents, I can send one of the boys with it first thing tomorrow back to Roscrea."

Elizabet stared at her.

"You haven't figured it out?" Melissa asked. "Dear one, you're carrying."

Elizabet looked down to the flask of broth and tin of tea in her hands. "Carrying what?"

Melissa rubbed Elizabet's arm, waiting for it to sink in.

"No," Elizabet whispered. "I…no…"

"Dear, this is good. Be happy."

"I can't do this without Neil," Elizabet managed to get out. She stood and practically ran back to the carriage house. She clumsily put her cloak on its peg and shoved the flask and tin onto a shelf. She was only stopped by Brendon, who was putting away the last dish from dinner.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

Elizabet wiped her eyes, realizing she'd begun crying again.

"Something's wrong," he said seriously. He crossed over to her. "What is it?"

Elizabet covered her mouth and shook her head. "I think it best you left now."

Brendon nodded slowly. "Of course. It's getting late. Elizabet, if something is wrong…"

"No. Nothing's wrong. I just…need to be alone."

"Very well. Good night, Elizabet."

Elizabet went to her room and sat at the desk. She fumbled with a pen, unable to stop from shaking.

 _Mum and Dad,_

 _I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do. Please come help me._

 _With love,_

 _Elizabet_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: "Family is not defined by our genes. It is built and maintained through love." -Unknown**

 **Readers in New England- Need cool things to do in the cities of New Haven, Hartford, Philadelphia, and possibly Boston. Please no touristy stuff. Go!**

AER: Yep. You did. Doesn't look like you've caught the whole twist though, so I'm giving you a B.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Brendon is great. Glad you are excited for mini-Neil :) Poor Gabby. So many people need her all the time.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

"You've come just in time for dinner," Gabe told Robin as they walked from the stable across the courtyard. Gabe had just come back from a long, pensive ride through the woods as Robin arrived from the Academy. "It's just the family if you don't feel like changing clothes."

Robin nodded. "I'm starving. How is Lorelei?"

"Better. She's been cleared to finish her recovery at home. The healer gave her something to help her sleep so I went for a ride. It was good to get out for a little while."

"Is she getting out of bed now?"

"Some. She had a lot of damage to her muscles. It will take some time before she's fully able again, but she's sitting up and feeding herself. It's slow progress, but progress."

Robin smiled. "That's great, Gabe. How's Elizabet?"

"She and Noah are off overseeing the construction of that manor our parents started. It was Neil's last project…everyone thought it'd be good for both of them to see it through."

Robin nodded. "And Maggie?"

"Maggie you can see for yourself."

They entered the dining room. To Robin's surprise, Maggie was fully dressed, chatting away with Jasmine and Mara. Julia hovered nearby whispering to Scout and Carissa. The three mothers stuck close to their daughters. Mason stood with Will, Liam, and Alyss, carrying on their own conversation about the girls. Maggie's eyes were bright and her smile wide as she fully engaged her cousins. Jasmine and Mara included her with warm smiles and fits of giggles. It was as though Maggie's sickness had just been a cold that isolated her from them a few days rather than an addiction she probably still battled.

"Look who I found," Gabe announced just as his parents joined them. Robin grinned as everyone turned to look at her.

"Welcome back," Mason told her. "You've come just in time. After dinner we are moving Mara back into her bedroom and Maggie is going to her mother's room."

"Really?" Robin said to Maggie. Maggie grinned from ear to ear, as did Mara and Jasmine who seemed to just now realize she was there.

"Robin!" the three squealed. They raced to collide with her. Robin laughed, embracing them warmly.

"Did you bring Anne with you?" Mara asked.

"No. She's back at the Academy," Robin answered, stroking her hair.

"Robin?"

Robin looked up to face Hazen.

"Welcome back."

"I've come to put in an order for my project back at the Academy," Robin said before Hazen could get any ideas she came just for him. They grew up with enough distance she wouldn't right him off fully, but they were still cousins or something like that. They had the same last name in any case. "And Tucker sent reports for me to hand in. Saves him a trip."

"We can tend all that later. Come enjoy dinner," Scout ordered. Everyone sat down to eat. Robin took a place between Hazen and Carissa.

"Are you looking forward to your upcoming tour?" Gabe asked from across the table. Robin nodded.

"I'm a little nervous too," she admitted. "I've never done anything like this."

"You'll do fine," Carissa assured her.

Robin grinned. The confidence in this family never ceased to amaze her. After dinner, Robin walked with Scout to turn in Tucker's report.

"You've done well for yourself," Scout told her as they walked back. Robin smiled. Scout wasn't one to give compliments unless they were true. "I'm not sure if you know this, but you've set an example for the younger girls. Mara looks up to you in ways you can't imagine. I'm glad she has you as a role model."

Robin blushed. "I don't know about role model."

"Either way, I'm glad she has you. You're strong, Robin. And smart. The two together are such a rare combination."

Robin laughed. "But you are strong and smart. You're queen of Hibernia."

"Say that again when my children are around."

Robin grinned.

"How are your parents?" Scout went on.

"Really good. Dad's been doing the rehab thing with Tucker and he can go a long time without his back bothering him now."

"I know it's difficult for you to see your father like that."

"It is. Was it hard for you to see your mother?"

"Not for a long time. She was injured when I was so young I don't really remember her without her lame foot. She didn't let that stop her, though. Just as your father doesn't let his back stop him. He saved lives that day we were attacked and he went to defend Lorelei's room."

"At a great price."

"Sometimes the price is worth it. I think he would do it all over again if given the opportunity."

"You're probably right."

* * *

Reese, Russ, and Caroline entered the capitol on guard. They secured a room at an inn and promptly divided up to search for news. Russ went with Reese, as he didn't know Iberion's language and Caroline made it clear she preferred to work alone. They needed to find the Hibernian agents in play, make themselves known as Araluens, and figure out exactly what Iberion group was after Mara. It wasn't exactly an easy order to fulfill.

It didn't take long to find unrest in Iberion. Reese knew his mother's home had been left in disarray after her family attempted to stop her marriage to his father, but he'd never seen such discord firsthand. According to the stories, her sister had been sent back to assume the throne. That sister should still be the reigning queen, but it was a man whom everyone called 'Rey', the Iberion word for 'king'. It took some digging, but they learned Rey Juan Carlos was Anamaria's third cousin. He was supposed to be so far down the line he never saw the throne.

They learned he'd taken the throne by force. The entire country was in bigger discord than Hibernia had been when it existed in separate kingdoms. Juan Carlos was simply the one who held the throne now. Other family members were constantly attacking the city trying to gain power.

It was nothing but a giant mess.

The mess became, well, messier when they learned the name of Juan Carlos's right hand man.

Soto Lupiz.

Russ had to look at his scrap of paper he'd copied back in Hibernia just to make sure. Reese watched his friend with slight dismay as he read it over and over, his hands shaking.

 _"¿Está bien a su amigo?"_ the man across the bar asked with a look towards Russ. Reese nodded to him.

" _Tiene problemas con las chicas_ ," Reese replied slowly, hoping he said the words right. The man nodded and walked away. Reese leaned over. "You think it's the same one?"

"How many men have that name? Soto's not common anywhere, let alone Lupiz."

"What do you want to do?"

Russ sighed. "Dad told me I should talk to Talia about it, but…I have to see him. At least that."

Reese nodded. He waved the bartender over, dropping a piece of gold onto the table. "¿ _Sabe usted Soto Lupiz_?"

" _Sì_ ," the man nodded. He palmed the coin and, with a nod to Russ, spoke the common tongue. "He come here every night. I show you when he arrive."

" _Gracias_ ," Reese told him. He bought them each an ale. Neither liked to drink much, but Russ needed courage and Reese needed nerve. Also, a happy bartender was never a bad thing. "Are you going to bring up your connection when he gets here?"

Russ shook his head. "No. I may bring up yours, though."

Reese rolled his eyes. He sipped some foam off his ale and then stared into the mug. "Your birthfather is the right hand of a man who supposedly slit a bunch of throats to get to the throne. That's just mad."

"Sounds about par for the family though."

The bartender came back over to them. He nudged Reese while cleaning out a glass and nodded to the door. Both Araluens turned around. Four uniformed men had entered, one clearly in charge of the other three. A group of common men sitting at a table in the corner gathered their plates and mugs and relocated without being told. The newcomers slid into seats as though they were assigned.

The bartender busied himself making the men a round of drinks, choosing his best waitress to deliver them. Reese and Russ shared a glance. They studied the man in charge.

Soto Lupiz. Russ got his blonde hair and blue eyes from Talia, same as Kane, but Soto's matched as well. The longer Reese studied the man the more similarities he saw. They had similar faces and stature. They both had slightly rounded ears and wide chests. When Soto reached for his mug Reese learned that, like Russ, Soto was left handed. Of all the Araluen O'Carrick children, only Russ and Robin were left handed. Holt and Anne used their rights. Everyone assumed Russ and Robin got the trait from Gabby, and perhaps for Robin that was the case. Russ, however…

"What now?" Reese asked as Russ downed the rest of his ale.

"We're brothers looking to plead with Rey Juan Carlos," Russ answered.

Reese set his barely touched ale back on the bar and the two walked over to the table. They gave clumsy bows to Soto, as though neither had ever seen a court in their lives. Reese could practically hear his mother and Aunt Rosalina chastising him for such a sloppy gesture. He put them out of his mind to focus on the language.

" _Buenos tardes_ ," Reese told the man in his mother's native tongue. "I am Rico. This is my brother, Fabian. We hear you are the man to talk to."

Soto only stared at the pair as he downed his entire mug in one long drink. He used his sleeve to wipe the foam from his mustache.

"You are Soto Lupiz, no?"

" _Soy Soto Lupiz_ ," he replied. "What do you want?"

Reese nodded. "Your help. We want to see Rey Juan Carlos."

Soto chuckled. "Boy, what makes you think Rey Juan wants to see you?"

"We have a favor we want to ask of him."

The table of uniformed men laughed heartily, prompting an echo to ripple through the rest of the tavern. The bartender shook his head in dismay.

"No favors for foreigners, boy," Soto said.

"I understand, it is just…"

" _No hay favores para extranjeros, chico_ ," Soto repeated. He nodded to Russ and switched to the common tongue. "Leave. Both of you."

Reese looked over to Russ. Russ only nodded. "Thank you for your time," he told Soto.

The two walked out into the street and went to find Caroline.

"Well?" Reese asked.

"Well what?"

"How was meeting your birthfather?"

"Talia was right. He's scum."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: "The best moments happen when they are unplanned." -Unknown**

 **Readers in New England- Need cool things to do in the cities of New Haven, Hartford, Philadelphia, and possibly Boston. Please no touristy stuff. Go!**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Maggie's on the mend :) She's such a strong kid. You can use Google Translate for the Spanish...I tried to keep it basic for that reason. Oi...Kane sitting Russ down to tell him about Lina...now there's a oneshot...

AER: Is the sauce good? Mine never is. No one ever complains (to my face), but I never get it the same way twice...which is a problem. Go back and maybe you can find it :) My weekend was good. It involved eating spaghetti without sauce.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Elizabet set the last of dinner on the table. Ever since her visit with Melissa she'd fallen into a routine while she waited for her parents. A week had passed, prompting another letter asking if they received the first one. Every morning Elizabet stayed in bed until after Brendon collected Noah. She'd spend her morning cleaning the apartment and making lunch. She'd carry it to the main house to eat with Noah and listen to him rattle through his day. Then she'd sit near the window watching for her parents. When they didn't come, she'd make dinner. Brendon joined them most nights now, at Elizabet's request. Noah enjoyed having him around and Elizabet wanted to encourage that bond. The more Noah liked Brendon the more he'd get out of working with him.

Besides, having Brendon around made it easier for her to keep a guard up. He and Noah would do the dishes while Elizabet worked on mending whatever of Noah's needed mending. As she worked her mind raced. She couldn't manage a baby on top of Noah. Not without Neil.

"It was good, Elizabet. As usual," Brendon told her as he finished drying his hands on a towel. "Noah's already gone up."

Elizabet didn't speak. She gave him only a nod as recognition, not because she wanted to be rude but because the loss of Neil was hitting her again. That, and the fact she was a pregnant widow. Elizabet's parents never allowed either of their children to wallow around in self-pity, but this was an extreme case. Brendon crossed over to her.

"I lost my wife three years ago," he whispered. That got Elizabet's attention.

"I didn't know you'd been married."

"I had a year with her. It's more than you had with Neil, but still not enough. I don't talk about her much. I just wanted you to know you're not alone."

Elizabet couldn't speak again. She had to blink back tears and avert her eyes to the ground to keep herself together.

"Good night," Brendon told her before leaving the apartment.

Elizabet went to bed feeling sick…again. She tossed and turn for a few hours before giving in. She sat up and shut her eyes to combat the immediate dizziness that came from moving too fast. Once it passed she realized that, instead of sick, she was now starving. Elizabet had been around Scout through both her pregnancies. She remembered how unsteady her cousin was back then. If this was what Scout went through, she did a good job controlling it. But then, Scout went through her pregnancy with Mason at her side. Elizabet had no one.

She got up and went to the kitchen to find a snack. She found an apple and munched into it, knowing she'd regret its sweetness later. As she ate she looked out the window towards the road. Nothing. Not even a messenger.

Elizabet took another bite from her apple and then noticed there was…something. The light of a lantern floated the wrong direction to come from Roscrea. Still, the light intrigued her. She stared at it. Something about the shadow seemed familiar, as though she knew whom it belonged to. Then she got a good view of the man's face.

Brendon.

Elizabet knew her curiosity would get the better of her. Besides, fresh air may combat the sickness that would surely come later. She grabbed her cloak, pulled on her boots, and went outside. She followed Brendon to a clearing deep in the woods. She was shocked to find a pitched tent and fireplace surrounded by stone, as though he'd been living there. Why was he not with his men? She thought he kept up one of the stalls alongside them. In fact, she knew he did. She'd seen it while looking for Noah one day.

Elizabet took a step back. Her food snapped a twig. She froze.

"Who's there?" Brendon called out, moving his lantern in a wide arc. "Show yourself!"

There was no use hiding. Elizabet moved into the clearing, letting him see her face.

"You shouldn't be out here. It's dangerous," Brendon told her, settling back down to build his fire.

"I thought you were staying in the stable," Elizabet said. She ignored his caution and joined him.

"Stable gets crowded."

Fair enough. "Thanks for what you're doing for Noah. It means a lot."

"He's a good lad. He's just got a lot of pent up anger in him."

"Pent up anger indeed," Elizabet sighed.

"You're not exactly handling this well either."

Elizabet glared at him.

"You want to talk about it?"

Elizabet bit her lip. She wasn't ready for this conversation, especially when she could practically feel her emotions at war inside her.

"Fine. I will." Brendon made himself comfortable leaning against his pack. "Today's the day I lost my wife three years ago. She traveled around with me to jobs, like Melissa and the other women. She used to be our head cook. The wagon you see my men swarm at meals was hers. She received it as part of her dowry when we married and had me add to it as time went on. All the custom work I did for her. She was brilliant. She could see things others couldn't and explain them in ways that made sense for me to build.

"It was just a few months after we got married she told me she was expecting our first child. I wanted her to go back to her parents' while I finished a job, but she was stubborn. She stayed and I managed to get a bed put together out of scraps so she wouldn't have to sleep on the ground. She kept cooking for everyone during her entire time. Granted, further on the meals were less elaborate but we never went hungry. She did more than any man should expect from a woman in her condition. I was proud of her. Melissa kept her in good health the entire time.

"Then her time came. I ran for Melissa. It was storming and all our work was getting soaked. I had to leave them to cover the site. Everyone was excited for us. My men kept teasing me about becoming a father while we were getting all the tarps in place. It took us hours to get everything covered. By the time I made it back to Melissa and Donna…"

He shook his head. Elizabet could tell all this was paining him, but she remained quiet. He needed to say it as much as she needed to hear it.

"Donna died giving birth to our son, then our son died a few hours after that. Melissa said it had been difficult for both of them, and that Donna did her best. Still, though. I wasn't stable enough work for a while after that. My partner took over and a couple of the boys helped me build a coffin for them. I put them to rest together. The owner of the property I was working on let me make a little space for them in his family's plot."

Elizabet realized she'd been staring at the flames while he told his story. He put a hand on her arm, getting her attention back.

"It's hard to move on when you lose people you love," he continued. "I know Noah's been a brat, but I'm thankful you've kept with him. He'll snap out of it when he's ready." Brendon leaned in. "And so will you."

Elizabet nodded. She hugged her cloak around her, prompting Brendon to offer her a blanket he usually put on his horse when it was especially cold out. It could use a wash, but Elizabet didn't mind. The smell reminded her of a life she barely remembered, and of her second mother who spent more time on a horse than her throne back when she was younger.

Elizabet wasn't sure when she'd fallen asleep, but Brendon was waking her up just as the sun began to rise.

"We fell asleep," he told her, offering his hand. "Come. Noah always leaves before you rise, but he'll be looking for me at the breakfast line."

Elizabet took his hand to find her feet. She handed him the horse blanket and dusted herself off while he put it away.

"I'm sorry," she told him as they walked back to the job site.

"What for? We didn't do anything wrong," Brendon assured her. He held out his arm to her as they came to the edge of the woods. "You should come behind me. We didn't do anything wrong, it's just…"

Elizabet nodded. "The last thing I need is a rumor about my reputation. I'll go home the moment everyone goes to breakfast."

"And…about what I told you…"

Elizabet nodded again. "I understand."

"Thanks."

Brendon walked back towards his men. Elizabet stayed hidden until she was sure everyone had gone to get breakfast. Elizabet went back to her apartment and set to getting dressed for the day. She'd just finished brushing out her hair when she heard the door open. Elizabet went out to the main room expecting to see Brendon or maybe Noah returning to collect something. Instead it was the one person she desperately needed to see. Her mother, flanked by Captain Warden.

Kineta wrapped her arms around Elizabet immediately. Elizabet couldn't hold back tears from her mother. She sobbed into Kineta's shoulder. She was vaguely aware of Warden circling the perimeter, but didn't pay attention to him. He wasn't a threat to anyone unless they threatened either the royal family or his own family. That was just who Warden was.

"Now," Kineta said once Elizabet calmed down. "You're certain of this?"

Elizabet nodded. "The crew's healer told me. The medicines she gave me were to ease early symptoms and they worked."

"Well, we have one of our own midwives coming tomorrow. She'll have a look at you and we'll go from there." Kineta stroked her daughter's hair as she had when Elizabet was still mute. "Everything will be alright, sweetheart."

Kineta led Elizabet to the table and they sat side by side. The apartment had been stocked with the bare minimum in terms of furniture, as the manor's construction took importance. Warden leaned against a nearby wall while Kineta sat as close to Elizabet as she could. She gave Elizabet another hug and then pressed her palm to Elizabet's abdomen. Elizabet, unlike so many of the women in the family, wasn't concerned with fitness or fighting. She'd never had the toned abdominal muscles Kineta and Scout both trained for. Even with an inch or two of fat around her stomach, she'd never been overweight either.

"This is good," Kineta whispered. "If it's there, it's good. I promise."

Elizabet's eyes filled with tears. "I can't Mum. I can't do this without Neil."

"We're going to help you," Kineta promised. "You're not alone, sweetheart."

The door opened again and Tammy joined them. She set her basket aside and joined them at the table. She rubbed Elizabet's back while Kineta continued hugging her.

"It's alright, Lizzie," Tammy assured her. "We're all here for you."

Elizabet took deep breaths. Kineta and Tammy both went into mother mode, moving around the apartment cleaning it up and checking for supplies. Warden joined Elizabet at the table. As usual, he saw right through her numbness. He put a hand on her shoulder as he looked at her solemnly.

"It's alright, Caterpillar. You'll be alright," he assured her.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Never judge a book by its movie. Seriously. Just don't.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: You'll have to keep reading for your curiosity. Elizabet has really good backing. She has a pretty great family :)

Aubrey: Welcome back :) Hunting wolves was pretty tame compared to everything else Rangers do. Noah did mess up. Even with his grief, he messed up. Glad you like Brendon :) I'm not a fan of short hair personally. It makes me look like a boy.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

"Where did Caroline get off to?" Reese wondered.

They'd been looking for her over an hour with no luck. It was well past dark now.

"Maybe we should try the room?" Russ suggested. "Maybe she went back."

"Maybe," Reese shrugged.

Just as the two turned to go back, however, Russ elbowed Reese.

"We're being followed," he whispered.

"What? You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

Sure enough, Russ was right. Men dressed in the same uniform as Soto's henchmen came from alleyways in droves. People scattered. Reese and Russ were outnumbered.

"Don't resist," Russ hissed at him as they were overpowered. Soto Lupiz came from the masses. He went straight to Russ and tugged at the chain around his neck until his silver oak leaf came out. Reese glared at him.

"Almost just like the one those Hibernians used to wear," Soto clicked his tongue. "Search them."

Reese and Russ glared as they were systematically searched and disarmed. One narrowed his eyes to Reese. Reese had removed everything that could mark him a member of the Araluen royal family, but he missed one thing. It didn't exactly mark him Araluen. It did, however, connect him to one person Rey Juan Carlos would surely be threatened by.

It was just a notebook bound in leather. Reese used it to keep notes and to rip out sheets when he needed to write letters. No important information was kept there, not on a royal level and not on a personal level. He had a few scribblings practicing the written Iberion language in the notebook, as well as the remnants of a game he'd played with children on the voyage over.

On the cover, however, was the seal of the person who gave it to him: his mother. Queen Anamaria Altman of Araluen, originally of Iberion, seen in her native country as a woman who betrayed them all.

"Anamaria," Soto Lupiz nodded. "You are Araluen?"

"No," Reese insisted.

"You are!"

"No!"

"I am Talia's son," Russ said. Soto turned from Russ towards Reese.

"What?" he demanded.

"I am Talia's son," Russ repeated. Reese's heart raced. If this idea of Russ' was going to work he needed to give a surname. Only, Talia didn't have a surname prior to marrying Liam. She'd never adopted one either. No one took it upon themselves to bestow her with a second name and she didn't go looking for one. Even in the brothel's record books, only her first name was written. Reese remembered from some long ago lesson that had been by design from the Academy Talia, Liam, and Kineta all grew up in as orphans.

"Talia," Soto repeated, narrowing his eyes.

"From Hibernia. We are Hibernian," Russ went on. "This is my brother. We found that journal when we killed Prince Reese of Araluen."

Reese sighed. Rangers were supposed to be excellent liars. Russ' was too farfetched to be believed. They were done for.

"Why did you kill Prince Reese?" Soto pressed.

"We found him trying to invade Iberion with his army. He was trying to prove himself to his mother. We took care of him," Russ answered. "I can prove it. Look in my purse. You'll find his seal."

Soto nodded to his men. They rummaged through Russ' purse until they found Reese's signet ring. Reese peered at it as it was passed to Soto. Surely it wasn't real…

It was.

Reese looked to Russ. How did he get his signet ring? How long had he had it?

"Anyone know what Prince Reese's seal looks like?" Soto asked.

"Rey Juan Carlos would know. It would be in his records," a henchman answered.

"A trip to the capitol after all," Soto told Russ and Reese. "I just want to know two things. Why are you here, and why did you kill the Araluen prince?"

"We killed the prince hoping to get favor from Rey Juan Carlos. And with you, Father."

Soto stared at Russ. Reese glanced to his friend.

"Father?" Soto repeated.

"I asked my mother who my father was. She told me Soto Lupiz. That's you, is it not?"

Soto laughed. "Put them in irons."

"Irons?" Reese repeated as the men closed in on them. "This is how you treat the son you just met?"

"I stuck his mother in prison for spying on me. Why should I trust her son, who comes from nowhere?" Soto tossed up Reese's signet ring and caught it in his palm. "Thank you for taking care of Araluen's prince for me. Rey Juan Carlos will be most pleased to hear that news."

Soon they were surrounded by men who didn't speak the common tongue. Reese looked back to Russ once they were being led away.

"How did you get my ring?" he whispered.

"It's a fake."

"It looked real."

"That's because Uncle Will is a good teacher."

"How long have you had that?"

"Since I was an apprentice."

Reese frowned. "You put my seal on a ring as an apprentice and have been carrying it around as a trophy all this time?"

"No. I've been carrying it as a tool."

The henchman on either side of them barked for silence, so Reese let it go. Russ wouldn't use his ring unless he had to, right?

Actually, this explained more than one strange event around Reese's seal. Gilan and then Daniel had promised the investigation of a counterfeit seal was underway. Now that he thought about it, Russ had been present at each of those assurances.

The shared glance between Russ and each Commandant made a lot more sense.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Never judge a book by its movie. Seriously. Just don't.**

AER: It will be revealed in the story later on anyway. The seal is such a Ranger thing. Of course Russ has one being so close to Reese. It's like Halt and Duncan.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Confusion is good, especially at this point in the story.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan**

Robin enjoyed breakfast with the Hibernian royals before heading back to the Academy. She rode at a quick and liberating pace back to the Academy, arriving just after dinner. The stable boys didn't even notice her arrival as they were playing some game. Robin tended her horse herself and then headed back to Tucker's apartment.

"Robin!" Carter exclaimed from his place on the floor in front of the fire. His excitement prompted Anne to sit up straighter.

"Robin?" she called out with a grin next to Carter.

"Robby!" Little Lina cheered, eager to be in on the fun. Robin studied Lina for several moments.

"Weren't you with your mother when I left?" Robin asked.

"She was," Caitlyn said, leaning in a doorway. "We've come home."

Robin grinned. "That was quicker than I thought it'd be."

"I like to work fast. I visited the Village earlier. Seems you like to work fast too."

"What did you think?"

"I think you're ready to move on to your next task," Caitlyn told her reassuringly. "Your work was brilliant."

"Thank you."

Robin swelled with pride. In service, apprentices had clear, predetermined ladders they climbed until they reached the end of their apprenticeship. In business, there was no such ladder. Robin's only indication she was doing her job well was when Caitlyn, Aunt Lucy, or her mother told her she was.

"Your next task being the tour," Gabby said. Robin crossed to her mother at the dining table. Gabby's hand rest palm up, waiting for Robin to take it. Robin obliged her mother. She kept her grip soft upon realizing this was Gabby's left hand, the one attached to her injured arm.

"I'm ready for it, Mum," Robin assured her.

Gabby found Robin's cheek and pressed her palm to it. "I know. Still, I'll miss you."

Robin smiled, hoping her mother would be comforted when she felt it. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"I know you will be. Tucker's sending bodyguards with you."

Her heart fell. "Why?"

"Because I asked him to."

Robin pulled her face away from her mother's hand.

"Robin, you know that's not fair," Gabby said firmly, letting her hand waver in midair.

"Sending bodyguards with me isn't fair," Robin countered. "Mum, how am I supposed to prove myself if you don't let me?"

"Bodyguards aren't a matter of trust, they are a matter of safety."

"You don't think I can care for myself."

"Don't say that. Of course you can care for yourself. There's no shame in protection."

"Scout doesn't use bodyguards."

"Explain Warden."

"He protects the family, not just Scout."

"He has an interest in Elizabet because he watched over her as a child, but his main duty is to Scout. He began his career in Roscrea as her personal guard and when she ascended she promoted him the moment his predecessor retired. When Hazen began traveling on his own Scout assigned Warden to him."

"To guide him," Robin argued. "I've already had that training."

"Couriers going on missions as extensive as yours are given bodyguards. Often they are Rangers."

"Or Battalion ladies."

"Are you protesting being guarded or are you protesting being guarded by young men?"

Robin fell silent. She wasn't sure what her answer to that should be. She felt offended being thought of as incapable of traveling alone, but the idea of two women around her age coming along wasn't dreadful either.

"Tucker has two graduates he has assigned to you. The company and Academy are closely linked. This is the Academy showing support of the company that finances so much of its work. To refuse them would be seen as discord between us."

"He didn't assign them to me out of support to the company, he assigned them to me because you asked him to. You've already owned up to that."

"You're getting bodyguards, Robin."

Robin knew she couldn't change her mother's mind, so she stopped trying. If Tucker had already arranged the guards it would be an insult to dismiss them.

Anne's searching hand finding her side reminded Robin they weren't alone. Everyone had moved on with their evening activities and ignored Robin's arguing with her mother. Everyone that is except Caitlyn and Anne. Anne wrapped her arms around Robin's waist.

"You're leaving again?" her little sister whimpered. Robin stroked Anne's hair. Anne was used to having her siblings come and go from home. After all, she'd been adopted after all three left home. Robin sometimes wished her parents would take in one or two more children. They could certainly afford it and Anne was missing out on growing up with siblings.

"I'll have to find something special to bring back for you," Robin replied. She wondered if Anne knew she'd be leaving for a year or more this time. Caitlyn stood next to Robin's mother, brushing her arm so she'd know just where she was.

"I think you'll like the bodyguards assigned to you," Caitlyn told her.

"Will I?"

"Our students your age do."

Robin blushed. As she'd learned so long ago, sometimes silence was louder than words. Her mother laughed at her embarrassment. Anne's forehead creased in confusion.

"When do I leave?" Robin asked.

"Tomorrow," Caitlyn answered. "Everything is arranged. You will travel down the coast and meet the cargo ship you will be crashing for this voyage."

Cargo ship. Cargo ships had the most extensive trade routes of Aunt Lucy's entire fleet. Joining one would definitely land Robin everywhere she needed to visit. She mentally went through the list of cargo captains employed by the company. There weren't many, as cargo ships were expensive to build and Aunt Lucy wanted only profits to fund expansion rather than loans.

The cargo ships, however, were the largest in the known world. Their existence turned tiny fishing villages into major ports when Aunt Lucy discovered their surplus of food and supplies, a result from everyone growing and making the same things. She could stock the ships with necessities cheaper in the villages than she could the cities and the money she gave them boost families from poverty to prosperity. She supported the villages by building and maintaining docks for her ships and in return her suppliers and ships were excused from all merchant docking fees.

It was now a standard arrangement she struck with leaders from villages she utilized. Once her docks were complete other ships utilized them as well. Commerce in the villages boomed and both the company and locals benefitted from one another. A few competitors attempted to disrupt their success, but Aunt Lucy and Caitlyn together made a tour similar to the one Robin was about to embark on with the sole purpose of hiring a local to act as portmaster in every village they transformed.

The portmaster's sole job was to ensure all outside companies paid the proper fees when they used Aunt Lucy's docks, a task the sleepy villages left to an honor code when she let them manage their new community asset, and ensure their company was in good standing with the locals.

Investigating that would be Robin's favorite part of her tour. A portion of docking fees went back to Aunt Lucy's accounts to fund her efforts in new villages, but most of them went right back to the communities they came from. Road maintenance, public water pumps, and even a couple of village schools were supported by Aunt Lucy's efforts to keep local favor. Company management of the schools fell to Caitlyn, who often handed that particular task off to her husband. After all, he ran the largest center of higher education and elite training the western world had seen.

Robin went to join Anne and Carter's game, volunteering to team up with Anne so she'd have a chance at winning. Once it became clear how horrible Robin was at the game Anne abandoned her to join Carter. Carter didn't make as much of an effort as Robin did to include Anne in the actual playing, but he made a better attempt than others their age and Anne clearly felt more interested in winning than being included at this point. Robin gave up and reverted to making the two laugh instead.

As they played, Robin glanced back to her parents, Tucker, and Caitlyn. The 'real' adults. Robin had considered studying at the Academy when she came of age. Reese had. Hazen had too, though he left after a year when duties at Roscrea became too difficult to balance. She knew Mara aspired to do a full course of study, but she still had a few years before making that commitment.

Instead, Robin opted to travel with Aunt Lucy. She didn't study at the Academy, though she often visited due to Caitlyn. She didn't take a service-oriented apprenticeship under Araluen's crown, as each of her parents and brothers had. She'd taken a more independent path, and now that path was unfolding before her eyes. She'd be away for a year or longer. The possibilities of all that could happen in that year, even with bodyguards, were endless.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Anyone else ready for summer?**

AER: You getting a car? Okay. Great. Good luck! *make note to avoid your hometown*

TheRanger'sDaughter: Between Gabby and Lucy, Robin is set :)

Raider: I was wondering when you'd pop back up in here. Robin is one of those people who CAN rock short hair. Yes, I'm jealous of my own fictional character. The manuscript is driving me insane, but so are a lot of things.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan**

"What do you think Caroline's doing?"

"Either following us to save you or carrying on with the mission alone hoping the opportunity to save you just happens to come up."

Reese grimaced. "Why do you think she only wants to save me?"

Russ laughed. "You have any idea how much bragging right would come with saving you in addition to completing the mission?"

"Sure, but what about you?"

"If I were to let Lady Caroline show me up on a mission I may as well go missing. I'd never hear the end of it at Gatherings."

Reese chuckled. He wished he could be part of a Gathering, even if it was just to watch. The Rangers were so possessive of their annual meetings he couldn't even get his friend to tell him where the grounds were. Once, on a whim, he asked Russ to simply show them to him. He knew they were close to Castle Araluen. Russ had simply told him no and changed subjects. Reese knew better than to press.

Soto Lupiz kept them in a prisoner's wagon like common thieves. The lock on the door had made Reese feel anxious at first, but Russ assured him he could pick it if needed. Until then they may as well enjoy the guided trip to Anamaria's childhood home. Soto may be a cruel villain willing to imprison his own son, but he didn't let them starve. In fact he came to the side of their wagon every night for dinner. He served them plates of flat bread with sauces made from tomatoes and peppers and glasses of sweet wine.

Midafternoon, as usual, their wagon lurched to a halt. Reese watched as the men set up fires and prepared for _siesta_ , something that had been foreign to him before coming here. He'd remembered his mother talking about the daily ritual as something she left behind. Her vague descriptions had led him to believe this was a time of day everyone in the country simply went to sleep.

Now that he was here, he knew that wasn't the case. At least it wasn't the case for their convoy. The men drew lots to decide who would have guard duty through _siesta_. The unlucky four would groan and take posts at the corners of camp while everyone else relaxed in small groups. Most would sleep, but others would take the opportunity to write home, play cards, or just chat while sipping cups of spiced coffee. It was meant to be a break so that they would work or party until late hours of the night, as Iberions were known to do.

Reese and Russ usually took the daily _siesta_ as their chance to survey their captors. Who took the chance to sleep, making themselves vulnerable? Who gambled and enjoyed wine? Who went off to write letters to loved ones? Which nodded off when they were drawn for guard duty? Russ insisted all this was valuable information.

Soto nodded to their guard in dismal as he walked up to their cart. Reese and Russ gave him only mild interest. These 'visits' were becoming far too common for them to jump every time he came close.

"Talia would not want you to find me," Soto told Russ.

"Yet here I am," Russ replied. He and Soto studied one another. Reese felt he should give them privacy, but thanks to Soto that wasn't an option.

Soto peered at Russ through the bars. "You are definitely Talia's son. How I know you are my son?"

Russ shrugged. "You don't."

"How old are you again?"

"Twenty-six."

Soto shook his head. "What do you want from me? I will give nothing."

"I don't want anything from you."

"I already have sons."

Reese expected his friend to say something about already having a father, but Russ didn't go there. "Why would you want to add a bastard to the mix?"

Soto's eyes widened a bit. Reese's did too. He'd never heard Russ refer to himself that way. He'd never heard anyone refer to him that way. Kane yes, but never Russ. Kane and Gabby never treated him like an adopted child. He was simply theirs, plain and simple. Those who knew the truth were close enough they didn't care. Anyone with basic math skills would know Pauline O'Carrick wasn't the birthmother of Kane, but no one could argue the possibility that Gabby could be Russ' birthmother, especially next to Kane.

"You stay away from my family," Soto warned, as though Russ had threatened him. He spat at the cage floor and turned on his heel to stomp away.

"Charming father indeed," Reese mumbled. "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to know if he has a family."

"Why? Are you going to look for siblings for something?"

"No. I wanted to know if he had buttons to push once we escape."

"You're still on that?"

"It's possible he orchestrated Maggie's kidnapping. He may have even supplied the warmweed to turn her into that shell in Hibernia. I need to know his strings."

"Why?"

"Never know when the opportunity to pull one may come up."

They arrived in the capitol over a week later. Reese and Russ were unceremoniously taken to Rey Juan Carlos with hardly any pomp. The two young men stood before Rey Juan Carlos in silence, refusing to be first to speak.

"These are the men you tell me of, Soto?" Rey Juan Carlos asked. Soto nodded. Reese studied his supposed cousin. He wasn't sure what he was expecting of an Iberion king, but this certainly wasn't it. Rey Juan Carlos wore tunic out of style by at least a decade and his crown looked as though it had been made in a hurry rather than passed down through generations. Iberions were known for their love of gold and shiny jewels, but this 'king' wore less rings than Reese's own father, who wasn't exactly known for his fashion sense. Even his sword was at least four inches shorter than the broadsword William carried.

"Hibernians," Soto confirmed.

Hibernian. It wasn't exactly a lie. Russ had been born to a Hibernian woman, and Reese's parents could be literally anyone. Reese noted Soto didn't mention his connection to Russ. Reese glanced around the room. There were ladies in fine, flowing, low-cut gowns everywhere hiding behind lace _mantillas_ and hand fans. Some were fair, but most had dark hair and thick lashes, many with blue eyes. They were all beautiful, like Anamaria.

"Release them," Rey Juan Carlos insisted. "These men do good, killing the prince from Araluen. They feast and dance with us. Tonight."

Just when Reese thought nothing more could surprise him, the doors behind them opened. Unlike him and Russ, the newcomers were paraded in in a great show.

The first was Caroline, walking in formation with other Battalion ladies, Couriers, soldiers, Scribes, and fairly large presence of their Hibernian counterparts.

In the middle leading them was Queen Anamaria herself.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry everyone. Life has been moving fast.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Not Robin. Elizabet. Glad you are confused :)

Raider: Have to wait to find out!

AER: Good luck on that endeavor.

Hammy: You're back! I agree it is ridiculous to have 21 as the drinking age, but it is what it is. I grew up on a farm where we tend to do a lot of things early. Robin has no formal training aside from being her father's daughter and having only 2 older brothers throughout her childhood. And with Alyss and Talia involved in her life, you can bet they taught her a few tricks to give her the upper hand. Uh oh..are you identifying with Kane at the moment?

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan**

Elizabet spent the entire day with her mother, Warden, and Tammy. It felt good to finally had familiar people aware of her condition around. It was decided Tammy would take the second bedroom upstairs while Warden set up his cot near the door in the main room. After all, he was a guard. Kineta would stay with Elizabet. Kineta convinced Elizabet to let Tammy handle dinner, even after warning her the man who kept Noah busy during the day was in the habit of coming over.

Without the chore of meal preparation Elizabet had nothing to do with her afternoon. She lay in bed with her mother, Kineta's arms tightly encompassing her. Elizabet dozed a few times but mostly they talked about the future. Elizabet couldn't bear returning to the apartment she was supposed to share with Neil, so Kineta offered two rooms in her own apartment far away from the day-to-day happenings of royal life. It'd be quiet with minimal staff, and because Kineta no longer employed a lady-in-waiting there was an entire suite Tammy could use. They would write Gabby and see if she'd be willing to stay in Roscrea while her husband continued physical rehabilitation at the Academy and stay through Elizabet's term. There was a large bedroom in the apartment that would be more than enough for both Elizabet and her child. Kineta wanted to bring her home at once, but Elizabet argued Noah had just gotten settled. It wouldn't be fair to rip him away so suddenly. Besides, Elizabet liked the solitude of her current arrangement.

Kineta kissed her forehead and agreed to let her stay. She'd go ahead and make all the preparations. Elizabet found herself biting her lip as Kineta rattled through the list she'd work on once she got back.

"What is it?" Kineta asked as she stroked Elizabet's hair.

"I'm overwhelmed," Elizabet whispered.

"Tammy and Warden will stay with you until you are ready to come home. I'll make sure everything is waiting when you arrive."

Elizabet nodded. "I love you, Mum."

Kineta tightened her already firm grip. "I love you too, sweetheart. It smells like dinner's ready."

Elizabet nodded again. She pushed herself up and sat still, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Dizzy?" her mother asked.

"Yes."

"That will pass with time."

Kineta stood and then reached down to help Elizabet. She held her steady until Elizabet was able to regain her head.

"When Brendon told us his connection to Neil we'd hoped he would step in for Noah. Your father will be glad to hear he did," Kineta said.

"Did Uncle Calvin make it to Araluen? Have you heard from him?"

"He should have made it by now, but we haven't heard from him. I don't think you should get your hopes up on a letter. We sent a strong message he isn't to contact Tammy, and…"

"I get it," Elizabet cut her mother off. "Perhaps we shouldn't have been so harsh."

"He left us no choice on that front."

"I know."

The two walked to the main room, joining Warden and Tammy. Warden set a fresh bucket of water on the counter while Tammy used a fork to life the last piece of fried fish onto a plate. She'd made Elizabet's favorite, or at least her favorite when she'd visited Claymound as a child. In Roscrea she could satisfy a more expensive palate, but in Claymound fried fish with white beans and carrots was a more reasonable expectation.

The smell of the fish, cooked to perfection in oil and salt, nauseated Elizabet.

"Mm," she moaned, swaying a bit. Her mother steadied her once more. Tammy and Warden just gave her sympathetic looks.

"I made a vegetable broth too, just in case," Tammy assured her. She passed the bottle over to Kineta, who guided Elizabet into a chair at the table and placed the bottle in front of her. It was still warm to the touch. Elizabet began sipping, hoping it would settle her stomach enough to enjoy the real food. Tammy had just returned to her work when the door opened. Noah came bounding in as usual.

"Elizabet, guess what…"

Noah cut off. He looked from Kineta to Warden to Tammy, thoroughly confused. Their arrival hadn't been formally announced.

"Noah?" Brendon's voice called from down the hall. He shut the door behind him and took the time to remove his cloak before coming behind the boy. "What are…oh." Brendon gave a short bow towards Kineta. "Your Grace."

"Your Builderness," Kineta replied. Brendon chuckled. He relaxed more than most common men would around Elizabet's mother. At least, he relaxed faster than most.

"You remember my mother," Elizabet said from the table, realizing introductions were an order. "That's Warden, Captain of the Guard at Roscrea. And that's Tammy, my aunt and lady-in-waiting."

Brendon rested his hands on Noah's shoulders. He nodded to Warden and then to Tammy, who kept her back to him. Elizabet studied her aunt, unsure of why she was being so rude. She shrugged it off and continued sipping the broth.

"Has something happened to bring you all to us so suddenly?" Brendon asked carefully. Elizabet met his gaze and realize he and Noah still did not know about her pregnancy. Her mother and aunt had come in such a hurry only because of that. Warden came as their guard. The only one outside that group that knew was Melissa.

And her mother already told her a proper midwife would be enlisted to make the final confirmation. How was she supposed to explain the sudden appearance of a midwife to them? Especially Brendon?

"Princess Lorelei's recovery has been positive. Lady Kineta and Lady Tammy wanted to check in on Elizabet, perhaps bring her home to see Lorelei," Warden quickly covered. Elizabet mentally thanked him for his quick thinking. Brendon seemed to buy it. He pulled Noah to the back so they could wash up before eating. Kineta rubbed Elizabet's back.

"He doesn't know," she whispered. It wasn't a question. Elizabet bit her tongue, unsure of how to respond.

"I think I'm sick," Tammy said as she set the plates on the table. "I'm going up."

"Ill? You just made dinner. Perhaps we should send Noah for a healer to make sure it's nothing serious," Kineta suggested.

"No. It's just a headache," Tammy insisted. "I'll be fine."

"Should we make you a tea or something?" Warden asked. Elizabet studied her aunt, unsure of the sudden change in behavior. Headaches were common enough but Tammy had never complained of one before.

"No. I'll be fine," she said again. "Good night, Lizzie. I'll check on you in the morning."

Elizabet looked from her mother to Warden the moment Tammy went upstairs. Neither of them bought the sudden headache either, but Brendon and Noah were returning and they didn't want to worry them. Kineta simply fed them the same lie Tammy gave and they went on with eating. Elizabet found herself surprised at Brendon's ease with her mother and Warden. He may have been in contact with Kineta when planning out the manner, but Warden was intimidating to strangers. His muscular body, wise eyes, and crisp uniform practically screamed authority, not gentle soul with a loving childhood pet name for Hibernia's unofficial princess. Even Neil hadn't gotten used those in her circle so fast. Granted, Neil had been introduced to them as her boyfriend. Brendon was simply a man building her manor and mentoring Noah.

After dinner Brendon left without offering to help with the dishes. Perhaps her family intimidated him more than she'd given credit. Or perhaps the ambush was unfair. He'd had an emotionally trying night before as well, only Elizabet spent her day resting and being comforted by her mother. Brendon had worked under the hot sun.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Prepping for travel almost makes the travel not worth it.**

 **Almost.**

Hammy: Really glad to have you back :)

TheRanger'sDaughter: Brendon's good for Noah. Elizabet's not sure how much to let him in yet and is hesitant to get too close. After all, she's still a recent widow.

Raider: Reese :) And Russ.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan**

"Anamaria?" Rey Juan Carlos said in shock. " _¿Que estas hacienda aqui?_ "

"¿ _Por que la gente no le eliminado_?" Anamaria demanded. "¿ _Como se hizo el rey_?"

"What are they saying?" Russ whispered to Reese as Anamaria shouted one demand after another. Anamaria wouldn't give Juan Carlos a chance to answer. Her tone rose with each question, compounding her anger even more.

"I can't keep up when she gets like this," Reese admitted. His mother tore into Juan Carlos's pride, questioning the sanity of Iberion to tolerate such an unfit king. Juan Carlos finally attempted to assert authority by laying a hand on her arm.

That didn't go well. Anamaria's wall of guards weren't fast enough to protect Juan Carlos from the ringing assault of her open hand to his face.

"Cousin!" Juan Carlos shouted out in the common tongue.

"No!" Anamaria screeched back. "You try to kill my son! You are done!"

"We did more than try," Soto laughed, standing up to this angry woman who may as well be a foreigner now. Anamaria turned on him.

"Is good he is smarter than you, Don Lupiz. You are as dumb as a cow too."

Anamaria made a motion to the force around her. They rushed Juan Carlos and Soto Lupiz. Reese expected guards to come pouring out of the walls to protect their leader. That would have been the case in Araluen, and Hibernia for that matter. Here in Iberion, however, barely a dozen came to their aid.

"Mother?" Reese asked once he felt it was safe to approach her. Anamaria turned and wrapped him in a tight hug. Reese tried to pull away. Anamaria refused, as though she were determined to embarrass him in front of Caroline. He already heard snickers coming from the Battalion ladies.

"They hurt you?" Anamaria demanded. Her Iberion accent was so thick in her frustration Reese barely recognized it.

"No."

"They try to hurt you?"

Reese shook his head. "No."

"Good."

Russ cleared his throat. "Soto Lupiz did detain him, though."

Anamaria looked to Soto. He was held between two guards. Two were all it took to restrain him. She slapped him so hard the guards had trouble keeping him upright.

"Papa!" one of the young ladies cried out. Everyone looked to her, freezing her in her steps. She'd hidden so well until now.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Russ nodded to Anamaria. He walked over to the girl, took her arm, and led her from the courtroom.

Reese would have to worry about that later. His mother was back to shouting at everyone in Iberion, even Araluens and Hibernians, and she needed a translator.

"What was my brother doing with that girl?" Holt asked.

Reese had to turn his head twice before he found the other O'Carrick brother. "Holt? What are you doing here?"

"Your mother wanted Cavalry support."

"Why?"

"The rumor you'd been killed by a Ranger made it to Araluen. It was so preposterous your mother insisted on coming to get things straightened out herself. Since the Ranger in question was my brother I volunteered for the assignment."

Reese laughed unsteadily. "So, once again the soldiers think I'm a weakling and my mother had to bail me out."

Holt's grim expression was enough.

"Great."

Holt grinned and slapped his shoulder. "At least we know Araluen has a strong queen, yes?"

Reese moaned.

"Come on, Reese. Let's watch your mother make a few more Iberion men cry and then figure out why Russ pulled aside that girl."

Reese shrugged Holt's hand away and went to find Caroline. He didn't want to follow his mother's lead any more than he already had. He also didn't want to be pushed by Holt. Holt didn't know about Soto Lupiz. If Russ hadn't told him, it was because he didn't want their parents or sisters to know. Russ was a Ranger. He knew how to keep secrets. He only told Reese because he needed an ally, and his only options had been Caroline and him.

Two hours later Reese found himself alone with his mother. The O'Carrick brothers had both disappeared, as had Caroline. Reese was fairly sure the three weren't together. Russ never resurfaced after going off with the girl, Holt never resurfaced after going to find him. Where Caroline got off to was anyone's guess.

"Caroline told me you were instrumental in infiltrating the circle."

Reese blinked several times. "Circle?"

"Of my idiot cousin. You got close to Soto Lupiz, yes?"

Reese wasn't sure what was happening so he went with it. "Yes."

"Well done, _mijo_."

"Thank you."

"As it happens, Juan did not have the numbers he needed for what he wanted to attempt. Iberion is separated into separate kingdoms, like Hibernia before you were born."

Reese nodded as though this wasn't new to him.

"Araluen helped Hibernia unite by picking out the kingdom that would favor an alliance with us and giving it what support it needed."

"Is that what happened?"

"You're going to find the kingdom of Iberion worth supporting and do the same."

Reese sighed. "And what happens if I don't find one worth supporting?"

"Then Araluen will take it over and appoint a leader until one who is a native can stand up.

Reese stared at the ground. He had no idea how to handle what his mother just gave him. It was part of being a prince, he knew, but still. This wasn't what he had prepared for growing up in the castle. It should have been. His father had tried. Why had he ignored so much opportunity? He'd been so distracted in languages and independence he forgot who he was.

"I will step into day-to-day affairs while you search for a worthy ally," his mother went on. "You can have the O'Carrick brothers if you want. You will also want the support of Lady Caroline."

Reese looked back to his mother. In one look, he knew. She'd figured out how useless he really was.

"Where is Caroline?" he asked. Anamaria tucked hair behind her ear.

"Six doors down. I wanted her close."

"Close…as your bodyguard?"

"As yours. Do not be afraid of strong women, Reese. They can smell your fear."

Reese groaned. Still, he knew what he needed to do. He walked down to down counting the six doors and raised his fist to knock on Caroline's. As though she were waiting for him, she opened it and let him in.

"Why did you lie to my mother?" he asked.

"I didn't lie to your mother."

"You told her I helped take down Rey Juan Carlos. We both know I did next to nothing."

"We do," Caroline agreed. "And so did your mother."

"Then why is she…"

"She's smart, Reese. I told the people with her what they wanted to hear. She saw the truth right away."

"Why did you lie about me to all those people?"

"Because you could use the publicity, and the only think worse than a weak prince is the appearance of a weak prince."

This wasn't the first time Caroline called him out on his lack of ability, but it definitely stung the most.

"You will be king, Reese. I'm not interested in starting some civil war in Araluen or arguing over whether you or Princess Iris should inherit the throne."

"What are you interested in then?"

"Making the king I will have strong."

Reese stared at her again. "What, you plan on…training me?"

Caroline made a face. "No. I plan on doing your heavy lifting." She moved to exit the room. "Your mother was right. Strong women can smell the fear of men."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Late night Sonic runs are a thing no matter how old kids think you are.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Reese has a long ways to go. He's a bit like Maddy in the Royal Ranger.

AER: I don't know why you keep missing chapters. Maybe glitch in the website?

Ranger Gilan: Welcome! You have no idea how much fun it is to get a new reviewer this late in the game :) As fun as it would be for Lina to be alive and re-enter the story, it's not going to happen. Sorry, but a very large crowd of people, including her daughters, watched her be ceremoniously burned on a pyre and took her ashes to a place of honor. Even if she'd survived, enduring the pain of her twisted foot would have worn on her and she'd either be dead now or lying in a bed so medicated she wouldn't recognize anyone.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan**

Robin tried to enjoy the pasta their hosts had so kindly made for them as a farewell meal. She and her bodyguards, Logan and Evan, had been guests of the portmaster of Toscano for three days after the inn on Aunt Lucy's recommendation list was full. Staying with the portmaster turned out to be a better option anyway. His wife doted on them with full meals every morning and evening, and their eldest child volunteered to act as her guide through the city. Logan and Evan squabbled worse than Reese and Hazen, prompting Robin to pour herself into her work at a desk to escape them. She finished her reports in just three days, as though their completion would get her away from Logan and Evan.

It was her final day in the beautiful seaside city she realized that, as her bodyguards, they weren't going away until the returned to Araluen.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Robin told their hosts. She presented the wife with a bouquet of fresh cut flowers and a tin of tea leaves. Aunt Lucy had instructed her to be generous with gifts to anyone who played host to them. The company needed to maintain its name with locals. In the next city Robin vowed to make a greater effort to explore the community, even if it meant being harassed by Logan and Evan every step of the way.

They boarded the ship and set sail.

"Where are we going next?" Robin asked the captain. Thankfully, the cargo ship had plenty of places to hide from her bodyguards and once at open sea they didn't pay her so much attention.

"La Rivage," the captain answered. "Gallica."

Gallica. Robin had dreamed of visiting Gallica since she was little. Aunt Lucy often named it as her favorite place to visit when she traveled. She'd often brought Robin back gowns, perfumes, hair accessories, and long scarves as gifts. Robin had hoped to do some shopping for Anne, and La Rivage was a good enough place as any to do it. If only she could get away from Logan and Evan for a few moments' peace.

The voyage lasted just over a day. La Rivage's port was little more than the regular hodgepodge of merchant ships and fishermen, but just beyond that was an expansive city beyond anything Robin had ever seen. This place must have avoided the battles and invasions Roscrea and Castle Araluen experienced in the past few generations to maintain build up such a beautiful place. Large scale housing, horses pulling carriages, and cathedrals so massive they could be castles filled every inch of space between bustling shops and mansions.

This had been one of Aunt Lucy's first expansions when she set to staffing foreign offices. It was by far the most impressive. The La Rivage warehouse featured housing for staff and a fully stocked office for whichever leader may visit. Robin couldn't help smiling when it set in that, this time, that leader was her.

She moved into the bedroom attached to the office while Logan and Evan were left to a barrack-style dormitory. Robin quickly learned the best route to avoid them as well as a couple of alternative paths, a skill Russ taught her just before he moved out to start his first apprenticeship.

There were some perks to having a Ranger as a brother.

Her vow and preparation became moot four days in, when Logan and Evan realized she was evading them and took it as a personal challenge to keep her from doing so. She tried punishing them by dragging the two along on her shopping spree, having them carry her purchases and questioning them to no end the way Rosalina questioned Frey before allowing him to steal Lily away for sailing or swimming. No matter how irritating she tried to be, the boys weren't fazed. After a while she realized they expected the madness of Aunt Lucy's young niece-apprentice and all she accomplished was prove herself a blonde bimbo.

Robin tied up her paperwork quickly after the shopping stunt and grumbled all the way back to the ship. She understood her mother had requested the bodyguards because she loved her, but what had Robin done to deserve two such as Logan and Evan?

At least now she had an unhealthy stock of Arridi kafay to take the edge off their annoyance.

* * *

Reese met with a handful of officers in the Iberion court. Several natives pledged loyalty to Araluen in exchange for pardons and, after convincing Anamaria they truly hated her cousin's rule, were allowed to join Araluen in the overthrowing of the other two sections Iberion had been broken into. One was led by Don Antonio Velazquez, a nobleman whose cushioned career came to abrupt end after Anamaria's father was removed from power.

Don Antonio had been a young man back then, just a year into his appointment. He'd been one of the suitors Anamaria's father tried to force on her. He'd be easy to take down. The only reason Rey Juan Carlos and his opposition hadn't turned on Don Antonio already was because they viewed him as more of a spoiled child than a real threat. Don Antonio could play king all he wanted on his elaborate estate and surrounding countryside, so long as he stayed there and didn't favor either of his neighbors. He played his part well.

Then there was Marquesa Carlota Ruiz, who would be their real opposition. Marquesa Carlota's husband had been killed by Rey Juan Carlos for an absurd charge of treason. She rallied her husband's followers and took over the winter castle, which was by far better fortified than the summer castle. The winter castle stood atop a mountain. The mountain itself offered an abundance of resources no matter what the season, but according to the Iberions there was no way up without being seen.

Don Antonio would be the easiest to remove from power. Reese's men spoke about taking out Don Antonio first, as he was weakest, until more support from Araluen and perhaps Hibernia could join them to take down Marquesa Carlota. Reese, however, had a very different plan formulating in his mind.

Don Antonio had no real standing. He threw parties and hosted mediation between Rey Juan Carlos and Marquesa Carlota when Iberion needed to be seen as a whole. It was him who represented Iberion on an international level while Juan and Carlota hashed it out back home. Men like Don Antonio were easily manipulated.

He'd hosted both Juan Carlos and Carlota Ruiz in his home. He'd hosted their officials and nobleman as his guests. If Juan and Carlota were anything like the dueling royalty Reese had come into contact with over the years, it was a very real possibility Don Antonio played long term host to their spies.

Why not? Hibernia's civil war led to the creation of an Academy made up of rejected bloodlines and unwanted children to be raised essentially as assassins. Their Academy produced Liam, who kept his head down as a slave, working his way through the secret ranks until he was able to save both Mason and Caitlyn from their grasp. It produced Talia, whose sons were proof of how far she'd been willing to go to meet an end goal. It produced Lina, a fierce princess who lived most her life as a loving wife and mother. Sure, she'd developed an entire new armed force for Araluen in the process with an impressive list of accomplishments despite its hiccup soon after her death, but she'd known what it was like to have a loving family though the Academy taught her to be distant from such emotions.

Iberion hadn't been in turmoil long enough to establish an Academy, but Hibernia's didn't happen overnight. What if there were spies, perhaps even spies working both sides? If they went after Don Antonio first, who could keep the weeping maid from escaping violence to report their presence to Marquesa Carlota? Why would Marquesa Carlota send spies to Rey Juan himself when she could get everything she needed from the mediator's home with less risk?

They needed to strike the marquesa while they could. But how? They didn't have the numbers.

They didn't need the numbers. They had a Ranger.

"I know what we need to do," Reese said, bringing all the attention back to him. "We need to attack Marquesa Carlota."

Reese half-expected them to laugh. What he didn't expect was for them to return to their plans to attack Don Antonio, completely ignoring what he'd said. He stood and cleared his throat.

"We need to attack Marquesa Carlota Ruiz. Taking down Antonio will only expose us to whatever plants Carlota has in his home."

"How can you be sure she has plants in his home?"

"The opportunity is too perfect. Why wouldn't she?"

The highest ranking officer in attendance, General Abbott, tsked at Reese as though he were a young boy. "Leave this to us, Your Highness. We will ensure a victory for Araluen and return you home in one piece for your welcoming parade."

Reese boiled. He wanted to shout. He wanted to demand respect. He wanted to remind General Abbott he would one day ascend to be king, but all those would make him seem like the immature brat Abbott had just painted him as. The choice he made didn't exactly help his image either.

Reese turned on his heel and walked away. He found his mother wrapping up a conversation with Iberion natives who remembered her from before she married his father. They spoke so rapidly Reese couldn't keep up, but he caught enough to know the two men and their female companion wished Anamaria had never left. That she and William allowed Rosalina to ascend in Araluen while they ruled Iberion.

Reese had never considered that before. He tried to picture Aunt Rosalina and Uncle Frey running the country. Would Uncle Frey have married her if it came with the job of king? Would Aunt Rosalina had pursued a Skandian if she were to become king? What about him? His parents adopted him because his father led the company that overran the slave encampment he was born in. What would have happened to him?

He wouldn't have been a prince before, but maybe Liam and Talia would have adopted him. Or maybe they would have turned him over to the Ward. Would being the son of Liam and Talia put him up for Hibernia's throne? No. That passed to Scout and Caitlyn through their mother, Liam's first wife. The one Reese never met but heard oh so much about. He needed to be more like that woman and less like himself. His officer just literally laughed him out of a room.

"What is wrong?" his mother demanded the moment they were alone. They walked with her hand looped through his arm, as though they were taking a happy stroll through the halls.

"I can't lead," he sighed. "I have no idea what I'm doing and the men know that. They don't respect me."

"You must give them reason to respect you."

"I can't when they shut down everything I suggest."

"You are prince. Not them. I speak with General Abbott."

"No!" Reese protested quickly. Anamaria gave him a raised eyebrow. "I mean, no. Don't. I don't think my mother swooping in to save me will help."

Anamaria nodded. "You need friends to do that."

Reese sighed. "What friends? The officers think I'm a joke."

They came to a garden. The O'Carrick brothers sat with Caroline and a handful of other Araluens. These people were all ranked, but not high enough to have joined Reese's meeting.

"Use these friends," Anamaria told him. "Especially Lady Caroline."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: As life's speed kicks into overdrive, here's another chapter :)**

AER: HERE'S ANOTHER!

TheRanger'sDaughter: Halt would act annoyed by Robin and scoff at her every time she went after new fads, but secretly she'd be the one he admired most. She's the one breaking tradition and finding her own way, much like he did at her age. Reese has a lot of recovery to do after ignoring his duties for so long.

Aubrey: Glad to see you're back :) I'm about to slow down more than I already have, so plenty of time to catch up :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan**

Elizabet woke groggily. She hated waking up. For just a moment before opening her eyes, she'd forget she was widow. Then Neil's death would hit her, followed by Noah's dependence on her. Then the morning sickness would hit.

Elizabet groaned as she rolled over, waiting for that last one to come.

"Elizabet?"

Elizabet looked back over her shoulder. That's what she'd missed. Her mother had stayed with her throughout the night. Elizabet turned back over and buried her face in her mother's shoulder. Kineta's arms wrapped around her as they had when she was a little girl frightened of everything that moved.

"The midwife from Roscrea should arrive today," her mother whispered.

"I'm sure she's unnecessary. What else would explain everything?" Elizabet replied.

"It doesn't hurt to be careful."

Elizabet settled back against her pillow. "I'm scared, Mum. How am I supposed to get through this?"

Kineta gave her a painful smile before pulling her back into an embrace. "You know your father and I will help you. We love you."

Elizabet sighed deeply over her mother's shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut before tears could spill out. Her mother's lips pressed against her forehead.

"I know you're scared, sweetheart, but I won't pretend I'm not happy for this. We're a family and we all support each other."

Elizabet swallowed a sob. "I feel like I'm not whole anymore."

Her mother's grip tightened. "Love is a tricky thing, sweetheart. I used to think I'd never marry because I didn't want a family. I was content with my work and aimed to go as long as my king would allow. Life beyond service wasn't something I ever considered. The Academy I grew up in wouldn't allow that. I'd been trained to only care about my service and the ladder within that service."

"But then you fell in love with your king."

Something inside Elizabet shattered to a million pieces when she said those words. Her mother, however, smiled at them.

"I did fall in love with my king."

Elizabet shut her eyes while Kineta wiped a tear from her cheek. She sighed again. "I feel like I can never care for someone like that again."

Kineta's smile pressed into a tight line. "Did spending time with Liam help?"

"He's different. He had years with Lina. I just had days with Neil."

Kineta wiped another tear. "When we were all at the Academy together, the orphans were separated from those with birthrights. Those with strong bloodlines were treated like royalty, which most of them were, while the rest of us were just disposable subjects. Lina and Talia were roommates in the dorm. Did you know that?"

Elizabet shook her head. "I knew they were close."

"Liam and Lina fell for one another young. Lina trekked all over creation trying to prove she had worth beyond her crown, and Liam followed along protecting her. Liam and Talia spent a lot of energy helping Lina deal with the demands of her title. Liam wasn't particularly fond of Talia back then, but Lina stood up for her so Liam tolerated her presence."

"Where were you in all that?"

"Liam and I entered the Academy about the same time. We were often partnered together for training and then for missions. He made me his second-in-command when he broke off from the Academy's leadership. We worked well together, but we butted heads in the area of romantic endeavors."

Elizabet blinked. "You were in love with Liam?"

"No. Far from it. I was in the belief that we would all die young, so we shouldn't bother with love. It made us vulnerable."

"What did Liam believe?"

"His love for Lina gave him something to live for, which is saying a lot for Academy life. Lina was more like me than I realized at the time. She'd push Liam away, but he kept going after her. It was Talia who finally convinced her to give him a chance. Once they started seeing each other their bond became unbreakable. They met in secret and were so sure one would experience heartbreak. They made such sad promises to one another for when that time came. Liam was so sure it'd be him sacrificing himself for her. After all, she was our princess. She needed to be alive to become queen."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Kineta rubbed her back. "You never know what life will give you, sweetheart, or what it will take. You can't keep your guard up, especially if you have a child on the way. It will do nothing but hurt yourself and those who love you."

Elizabet pushed herself up. She could feel the morning sickness coming fast now, though it wasn't quite there. "I don't think I could ever love anyone again."

"That's what Liam thought, but he fell in love a second time."

"With the best friend of his first wife."

"Well, you have to admit no one understood his loss better than Talia."

Elizabet looked back at her mother. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you've made dinner for another man a few nights now, the friend of your lost husband."

Elizabet blushed. "No. That's as thanks for helping with Noah."

"Sweetheart, you're still mourning Neil. I understand. I just…I don't want you to miss out on life."

Elizabet couldn't stay in bed anymore. She rushed to the chamber pot in the corner of the room and emptied her stomach into it. Kineta helped her clean herself up once she finished and both dressed for the day. Kineta and Warden decided to join Noah to have breakfast with the workers, Kineta to show them the royal family was approachable and Warden to make his presence as a guard known.

Elizabet didn't mind. It gave her time alone with Tammy.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Tammy asked. She met Elizabet with a cup of tea. Elizabet sipped it slowly, her eyes locked on her aunt.

"We won't have much time alone. I want you to explain your headache last night."

"My headache? It's nothing."

"You're right. It was nothing."

Elizabet watched her aunt squirm. She kept waiting.

"Your midwife will be here today," Tammy said, attempting to change the subject. Elizabet refused to fall for it.

"Aunt Tammy…"

The backdoor opened. Brendon came in holding Noah's shirt. "Was I interrupting?" he asked, looking between the two. Elizabet noticed her aunt swiftly turning her back to him with a sudden interest in minding the dishes. She watched her a few moments before turning back to Brendon.

"Did you need something?"

He held up the shirt Noah had been wearing when he left. "He got it caught on a nail. I thought you'd like to mend it sooner rather than later."

Elizabet took the shirt and inspected the rip. Noah had done a good job snagging it indeed. "Thank you. I'll get him another to wear."

"Don't bother, Your Grace. He's on the saw today. It's sweaty work. He'll prefer to stay bare chested."

Elizabet nodded. "Thank you for bringing this."

Brendon nodded from Elizabet to Tammy. "Good day, ladies."

The moment he was gone Elizabet turned back on her aunt. "What about him puts you on such edge?"

Tammy bit her lip.

"Well?"

Tammy shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. Elizabet suddenly felt terrible for pressing her.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Tammy. I'm just moody I suppose. I didn't mean to upset you."

Tammy…laughed? Elizabet had to refocus to ensure she heard it right. Did Tammy just laugh? She walked so she faced Elizabet and took both her hands.

"Calvin and I always felt we missed out on raising you. He was bitter about the whole ordeal, but I loved what time we did get you. Even when we were being supervised by Warden and Julia or Scout, I loved having you nearby. You were so precious to me, Lizzie. You still are."

Elizabet stared at her aunt. She knew all this. Calvin had made her life miserable. She cared about him then and now, but it was Tammy who made going back worth it all through her childhood. Her parents made it possible for her to have a relationship with her Claymound family, but they never forced her. They bit their tongues as she made her own choices on that front. The only thing they insisted on was protection and supervision when she went, especially when she was younger. Calvin never seemed to understand how much Sean and Kineta gave him in allowing Elizabet to spend the night in Claymound rather than have them come to Roscrea when she wanted to see them. All he saw were her escorts and expensive clothes and expansive education. It was Tammy who went beyond that and doted on the little niece they were lucky to get time with.

"I had three sons before I met your uncle. My youngest…died before he had a full chance at life."

Elizabet fell silent. Tammy never spoke of her life before Calvin, except when she was still married to him and insisted her first husband had been worse…which he had. Tammy still thought of the son her first husband caused to be stillborn prematurely as a child worth counting. Elizabet wondered if Kineta did that with those she lost. She'd never heard a number from either of her parents, but the way Kineta loved children she wouldn't be surprised if her mother had the number in the back of her mind for safekeeping.

"Two survived. I…it's been a long time since I saw them, but…"

"What are you saying?"

Tammy released Elizabet's hands to cross her arms, as though hugging herself. "Who are Brendon's parents?"

"He doesn't have any. He considers his mentor like a father, but he was never formally adopted, so…"

Elizabet paused. The pieces were falling into place.

"Does he have a brother?" Tammy asked. Elizabet nodded. "Devlin?"

"Yes," Elizabet whispered. Now it was her turn to hug her aunt. "I'm so...I don't know what to say."

"Don't tell him about me," Tammy begged. "He seems happy. He doesn't need to have me dragged back into his life. I'll stay with you as long as you like and help you get through all you're going through, but please…Lizzie, don't bring me up."

Elizabet nodded. She didn't have to ask why. She knew Tammy had been imprisoned for killing her first husband. Brendon himself told her he was orphaned in a way that set his little brother off the edge. Tammy didn't need to know her younger son was on a poor path right now. She also didn't need to know she and Brendon not only bonded over being orphans but also being widowed.

As for Brendon, he had too much going on as well. He didn't need to know the truth about Tammy. It wasn't Elizabet's place to tell him anyway.

"You'll stay with me, won't you?" Elizabet asked. "I understand if being close to him is difficult, it's just…"

"Of course I'm going to stay with you, Lizzie. I'll stay with you until you send me away."

Within two hours of Tammy's revelation the Roscrea midwife arrived. It took her all of twenty minutes to confirm what Melissa had already declared. Elizabet's marriage had been so short it was fairly easy for them to calculate a due date. She lost Neil just over seven weeks ago. In seven months, Grace willing, she'd welcome his child. It was bittersweet news. The midwife was bribed to secrecy and dismissed.

"I want to stay here until the manor's finished," Elizabet told her mother, aunt, and guard as the four arranged themselves around the kitchen table. "For Noah."

"That will take, what? Three more months?" Warden guessed.

"About," Elizabet answered.

"Three months," Kineta nodded. "Then you return home where we can have our best keep an eye on you. We'll arrange for a local midwife to check in every so often in the meantime."

"I can do that," Tammy volunteered. "I know the area fairly well."

Kineta looked to Warden. "I know it's a long time to be away from your family, but…"

"I can stay however long necessary, Your Grace."

"I'll write Mason to send a guard to relieve you as soon as he's able."

Warden nodded out of respect, but Elizabet knew he'd be picky over who protected her. That was how he was with her family. He protected them as fiercely as he protected his own. She remembered how he once fell hard for Scout, and how hard he'd fought for her heart.

She remembered how much their family laughed when she accepted the proposal of the one who never tried to fight for her. Daniel, Warden, and Tucker never meant her harm, but to some extent each saw her as a trophy to win. Daniel had felt an attraction after long separation, which another long separation helped ease back into the sibling relationship they shared before. Warden went from her coerced protector to dance partner. He'd confused his love for his duty with romantic love. Then there was Tucker, who simply formed a boyish crush. Mason simply admired her from afar until the love unfolded organically.

Elizabet remembered being little and imagining her own suitors as she watched man after man go after Scout. Daniel, Tucker, Warden, and of course Mason had been front runners, but there had been others. Scout's title was as attractive as her wit and beauty, bringing in some from quite far away. Of course, her hand wasn't seen as advantageous as Scout's or Gabe's. Now she was happy for that. She didn't know if she could have handled so much attention.

"Why don't you get some rest, Caterpillar?" Warden suggested. Elizabet realized her mother and aunt had gone. The shopping basket was also missing. They must have left to purchase supplies the midwife suggested.

"Why do you protect me the way you do?" Elizabet asked as she stood. "You're charged first and foremost with Scout's safety. You could have sent another guard to check in on me."

"Scout's trained, as is Mason. They can look out for themselves."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

Warden chuckled. "I've looked after you since you were mute, remember? I've got a soft spot for you."

Elizabet found herself hugging him. "I'm glad."

Scout played big sister often throughout her childhood as an O'Carrick, but it was Warden who stepped in as big brother. She was grateful to have him.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Life is in overdrive right now indeed. Thanks to everyone for being patient with chapters :)**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Yes, Brendon is Tammy's son :)

AER: Close to making you cry? Okay...new goal...

Hammy: I've been busy as well. Life does that sometimes :) It still baffles me that this has created a fandom within a fandom..hope the trial went well :)

Aubrey: Elizabet, Kineta, and Lina are all great. They all have major strengths and weaknesses that make it easy to play into a story.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan**

Robin coughed as she bobbed to the surface. Thanks to Logan and Evan, the tour went from exciting adventure to the most annoying of chores. Now on their voyage from Gallica to Iberion things took another turn. Their ship had been attacked by pirates off the coast. One opposing ship they could have handled, maybe even two. These pirates had a fleet of three. They surrounded them and struck on two sides while another rammed them from behind.

A boy shrieked from somewhere among the wreckage. Robin whipped her head around until she picked him out. He aggressively tore at the water in desperate hope to keep his head above.

He couldn't swim.

Robin sighed. She made her way to him among the floating debris and pulled him towards her.

"I'm drowning!" he shouted. He clawed at her. Robin went under just once before slapping him. He stared at her.

"Hold on to me," she instructed. She arranged his arms on her torso and swam for the shore. Growing up in proximity to the royal family of Araluen had its merits. Just five years older than Iris, Frey inspired Robin's love for the ocean when his own daughter could care less. Her father had taught her to swim in a river, but it was Frey who taught her how to battle the currents of the ocean. She knew how rip tides felt. The pirates had used such at ide in their favor. Robin felt herself and the boy being swept out, but thanks to Frey she could get them out. She didn't bother battling the strength of the water. She swam with the boy in a diagonal until they were out and then began making her way back to shore.

She came up on the sand and dragged the boy with her. He sputtered, as closing his mouth before the waves hit had never occurred to him while they were in the sea. Robin sat to wring out her skirt. All around her crew members worked to salvage supplies and haul survivors to shore. They mixed with locals running down from the village to help. Robin's head throbbed at the mix of languages around her. Thanks to growing up close to Anamaria, she knew some Iberion. She'd even venture so far to believe she knew more than Reese, but it'd been so long all it did now was give her a headache.

Robin snapped from her shock. She raced to help the sailors, leaving the boy sitting disoriented on the sand. In no time she was back in the water. Only now does she realize how freezing it is as she pulls men and crates to safety. Aunt Lucy isn't going to be happy about this. It was two hours before Robin felt safe enough to find the captain. Luckily, he'd made it.

"Where do we stand?" she asked.

"Four of us are missing. We've saved barely a tenth of our cargo."

Robin sighed, reaching to rub her forehead. She had no idea how to handle something like this though she felt responsible. After all, she was there to represent Aunt Lucy. Aunt Lucy would be giving orders by now. Robin had no idea what order to give.

The captain lowered his voice and spoke as a father would to his daughter. "Miss, the cargo we salvaged is nothing compared to what we lost. We have to use it to get our men food and shelter."

Robin nodded. That made sense. "Right."

The captain took her arm. "Miss, one of us has to send word to Araluen. Your aunt won't take a lost cargo ship lightly."

That Robin knew. She'd once been prepared to sacrifice a ship, but it'd been to save Maggie. Aunt Lucy would have understood. This, however, was due to organized crime. Iberion's leaders would have a lot of explaining to do before Aunt Lucy continued trade with them. They'd fought against looting from pirates for years, but sinking a ship? Aunt Lucy wouldn't be happy indeed.

As though the stress of being shipwrecked in a semi-hostile nation weren't enough, two waterlogged figures stumbled towards her. Logan and Evan.

"Are you alright, Miss Robin?" Logan asked. Evan was too busy coughing to speak.

"I'm fine," she assured them. The two were clearly worn, as though they'd fought against the riptide rather than swim out of it. They were lucky they weren't in open water.

"Are you sure?" Logan pressed.

Robin sighed and looked to the captain for help. He offered none. She turned back to her bodyguards.

"Come on. We need to find food for everyone while the captain gets camp organized."

Without a word the young men followed her up the beach towards the village. Robin was a fair shot thanks to her father and brothers, but she didn't have a bow with her and her companions had lost theirs in the riptide. They'd have to bargain if they wanted to eat more than whatever fish they could catch on the beach.

"What's the plan?" Evan asked. His voice was raspy, as though he'd spent most of his time in the water under the surface.

"See if we can trade cargo for food," Robin answered.

The bodyguards glanced to one another.

"Why don't we give hunting a shot?" Logan asked.

Robin studied them. "Is there something wrong with trading for food?"

"We don't speak their language, and this country is known for hating Araluens. They aren't fond of Hibernians either," Evan explained.

"I speak enough to get by, and all that is between royals. Locals will be happy for the cargo."

"Why bargain when they can just steal?"

"Because even though we are refugees we are still great in number. They won't want to fight."

"Still doesn't solve the language problem."

" _Hablo_ ," Robin said. She was sure there was supposed to be more, but she couldn't think of the words and Logan and Evan clearly had no idea what it meant anyway. "We'll be fine."

Robin rehearsed the words she needed in her mind as they walked. _Necesitamos comida. Pagar con oro y…y…_ Her broken Iberion didn't cover the word she wanted and her bodyguards' pestering wasn't helping.

She had enough.

Robin reached between the folds of her skirt, found her grandfather's knife, and in one motion swept it in an arc so its hilt met the temple of each of her bodyguards.

"What was that?" Logan demanded.

"I've had enough of you two!" Robin shouted, saxe knife still in hand.

"Robin…"

"Shut it. What is on the line that makes you two so competitive, hm? Did my aunt or mother promise you a job if you get a good report? Did Tucker or Caitlyn? Why are you two acting this way?"

They glanced to one another. Both their faces burned a shade of red that could mean only one thing. Robin moaned.

"Are you kidding me?"

Both stared at the ground with shame. Robin spun on her heel and continued her search. Logan and Evan, still commissioned as her bodyguards, followed. She went into a tavern and before she could ask for the owner, another conversation caught her attention. A conversation in the common tongue.

"You think the runt's going to pull it off?"

"I know what our men say about him, but he's got Ranger backing. That has to count for something."

"Only if Rangers are around."

Araluen. Clearly Araluen. Robin made a beeline for the men, who studied her with mild curiosity.

"You understand us, miss?" one asked. Robin nodded.

"I'm Araluen too."

"Long ways from home," the second replied with a long sip of ale.

"So are you. Who is the runt you were talking about?" Robin didn't have two wait for an answer. She'd overheard enough soldiers to know who that nickname belonged to. "Prince Reese?"

Both nodded, unashamed. "He's here with his mum crashing a mission."

"What mission?"

"Not sure, but it involves a Ranger, Battalion lady, and the crown prince."

Great. What had Reese gotten himself involved with now?

"Which Ranger?"

"Young one. Blonde, blue eyes, a bit taller than usual. I know rumors say they are all six-foot-ten, but if you ever get a group of them together…"

Robin stopped listening. The Ranger was Russ. Had he and Reese come to look for his birthfather? Why did they bring a Battalion lady? Regardless, Robin couldn't let them do this without her.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Up at the castle, I imagine."

Robin nodded. That was all she needed. Logan and Evan followed her out. It wasn't difficult to find the castle, but finding a way in was another story.

"No admittance," the guard at the gate told her firmly.

"I'm Robin O'Carrick," Robin insisted. "Tell Queen Anamaria or Prince Reese I'm here. They'll want to see me."

"The queen and prince are too busy to see to you."

Robin put her hands on her hips. This was an Araluen soldier. Thanks to Holt, she knew exactly what the Araluen soldiers thought of Reese. She didn't agree, but she still knew.

"Prince Reese isn't too busy to see me."

The words hurt her to say, but she could deal with that later. Right now she needed to see Reese. He could arrange support for her crew and get her to Russ. Whatever her brother was doing in Iberion he needed his family.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Life still in overdrive though I am in a 'break'...I put break in '' because it's filled with adulting. Ugh.**

Raider: Yeah...I have no idea what I was thinking.

Aubrey: Depends...some deal with it, others don't. Robin's main frustration now is being seen as weak because she's a woman. There aren't many who did that with Lina...at least not for long.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan**

"Robin, you have to be careful here. We aren't in Araluen," Evan insisted. Robin ignored him, continuing her search for the castle's entrance.

A hand closed around her wrist and tugged her back. Logan. Again.

She was done.

Robin twisted her hand to grab his wrist and flung him away from her.

"Rob…"

She didn't give either of them time to protest. She drew her grandfather's knife and, using its hilt, sent each of her bodyguards to sleep by thrusting it at just the right place on the sides of their heads.

"Finally," she muttered. "Peace."

She continued walking along the wall. The entrance had to be somewhere. Perhaps…

A figure melted from a corner and thrust her against the wall. She instinctively sent her knee between his legs, but he arched his leg to block and then used more of his weight to pin her.

Then, just as her father and brothers taught her, she used a weapon women had over men. She screamed.

Or rather, she started to. She found a hand clasp tightly over her mouth before she could get it out. It was as though he expected that of her.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" he asked with shock.

His hand lowered once she met his eyes. "Russ?" she whispered. He laughed. "Russ!"

Reuniting with her brother so unexpectedly felt good. The siblings embraced one another tight. She hadn't realized how much she missed her brothers before now. They'd always been a team growing up, even Russ being so much older. They could do anything if they were together, except sneak past their mother. Anne wasn't quite on their level in that, but she was making progress.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked. Russ messed up her hair, his way of teasing her since they were children. She realized it was almost back down to her shoulders now, a length she wanted to test before cutting it short again.

"Helping Reese establish himself as a proper prince. What are you doing here?"

Robin pointed towards the sea. "We shipwrecked. The crew is housed in the village. I heard Araluens were here, and…well…"

Russ nodded. "I thought Mum forced bodyguards on you? Where are they?"

"Um…"

As though on cue, Logan and Evan lunged from the direction Robin came. They were still sluggish from being knocked out, not that it mattered. They were no match for Russ. They found themselves in the dust again in no time. Robin didn't even try hiding her smirk.

"Gentlemen, meet my brother, Ranger Russ."

"Ranger?" Evan repeated as he got his feet back under him.

Russ crossed his arms and gave them a short nod. "You sound surprised."

"Well, it's just…I always thought of Rangers as more…"

'Well, more," Logan finished. Robin glared at him. He'd always been the bolder of the two.

Russ shrugged. "You and everyone else. That's part of the secrecy." He turned to Robin. "I guess Dad didn't vet them before they began."

Robin enjoyed laughing at the expense of her bodyguards. Russ could make anything better. It must be some kind of big brother superpower, because Holt wasn't bad at that either. Russ winked at her and then took out a piece of paper and pen, using her back as a surface to write. Robin held still, fighting her curiosity to turn and see what he was doing. "Here," he finally said, holding the paper out to Logan and Evan. "Go to the castle and find Queen Anamaria. She will get you squared away."

"What?" Evan huffed. "We can't let Robin out of our sight. Your mother's orders."

"Alright. Go to the queen and leave my sister with me, or I will tie you both up and let the Iberion highwaymen deal with you. Your call."

The two glanced at one another. For all their faults, Logan and Evan had trained at the Academy. Robin had no doubts they'd get free and catch up within a couple of hours…but she also had no doubts her bother would only tie them up again. He was an experienced Ranger being groomed for Special Operations. These two had never been on a real mission without mentors before this one before.

"Fine," Logan finally said. "Robin, we'll see you later."

Robin nodded. As relieved as she was to finally be free of them, it was a bit unnerving seeing the two saunter off like kicked dogs.

"I for one am glad they sent you with bodyguards, even if they are annoying to you," Russ said as he began walking the way he'd come, opposite of Logan and Evan. "The two don't seem that bad. They clearly have a good training, they just lack experience. You could take them if they turned on you…which I bet was part of the point for their selection."

Robin nodded. She hadn't thought about it that way.

"I found my birthfather," Russ whispered. "And…another sister."

Robin slowed her steps. "A…sister?"

Russ nodded. "Anamaria helped. He's a vile man, Robin. He hurt so many people and so clearly just wanted to help himself…Anamaria helped me identify a family member in the court while he was being detained. She speaks the common tongue…thank Grace. And she's about your age…I told her I was going to get a sibling. I started for Holt but…I think it's better this way."

Robin nodded. "Will you be alright?" she whispered. She couldn't fathom the idea of anyone but Kane and Gabby being her parents. Russ and Anne were both loved dearly and accepted fully by the family, but the idea of being adopted must have never been far from their minds.

"I'm fine. Dad was adopted too, you know. I mean, he's my brother if you want to get specific." The turned to a small nook on the side of the castle. It was an odd space, as though the builder decided to make a room a few feet shorter for whatever reason. There was a door on the side, likely leading to a kitchen or servants' path. Or perhaps this was an escape door.

As Russ had said, there was a girl sitting on the steps. She wore an elaborate Iberion gown that reminded Robin so strongly of the gowns Anamaria sometimes wore when she got homesick. Her dark hair and thick lashes were an Iberion trademark, as was her olive skin. Puffiness revealed she'd recently been crying, but there were no tears. She must have collected herself in preparation to meet Russ' sibling.

"This is Robin," Russ said. "My sister. Robin, this is Consuelo…my other sister."

Robin gave Consuelo a small smile and curtsy. "Good to meet you, Consuelo."

The girl only nodded, blinking back fresh tears. Russ sat next to her on the steps and rested his hand over hers.

"Consuelo's father…our birthfather…arranged for her to marry some nobleman twice her age. The wedding was meant to be tomorrow, but now she has the option of backing out," Russ continued to explain. Robin nodded, a new understanding clicking in her head. Forced marriage was never something that sit well with their family.

"Where I go?" Consuelo asked, closing her eyes tight. "I have nothing."

Russ looked to Robin. He didn't have to speak for her to know what he wanted. She sat next to Consuelo on the steps and took her other hand.

"You can join our family," she suggested. "We take care of each other."

"Robin works for our aunt. She's going to return home fairly soon. Why don't you go with her? Even if you change your mind about joining us, Robin can get you a fresh start in a new place where no one knows Soto Lupiz. You can start over."

Consuelo didn't even try hiding her tears this time. She doubled over in fits. Russ pat her back while Robin pulled her into a hug.

"I wouldn't mind another sister," she whispered, hoping to encourage her. "Or just a friend."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for such a long delay, everyone. I knew it was coming...it was why I made such a valiant attempt to put this off until about now. I won't bother with excuses...just know being an adult with childlike aspirations is NOT easy!**

 **By the way, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child...WORTH IT!**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Robin with her annoying guards...gee, wonder who that sounds like?

Aubrey: Consuelo will be fun :)

Alex: Eck...humidity...

 **Disclaimer: Not John Flanagan.**

Elizabet sat next to the fire watching Brendon work on a piece of wood. He'd decided it was time Noah had his own bow, something Elizabet could easily acquire with one messenger home. When Brendon announced this, however, he insisted on making it himself. Elizabet didn't even offer to send the messenger. She liked the idea of Noah's first bow being made by his mentor.

"Are you cold?" he asked. Elizabet realized she'd been keeping her cloak shirked over her torso, encompassing her barely-there form.

She shook her head. "Just thinking."

Brendon nodded and continued his work. "About Neil?"

Elizabet toyed with a frayed edge of her cloak. "Do you think about Adira?"

He laughed and nodded again. "All the time."

Elizabet smiled. She'd followed Brendon to the woods a few times now. They'd sit up together, Brendon working on some project while Elizabet simply talked. Sometimes they talked until sunrise, and Elizabet would return home blaming her pregnancy for her tiredness. She wasn't sure what Brendon did, or perhaps he was strong enough to go longer without rest. As hard as he worked during the day, she found that difficult to believe.

"I think you would have liked Adira. You're a lot like her."

Elizabet stared to the flames. "Brendon, I…"

She wasn't sure what she wanted to say next, but somehow Brendon still got the message. She wanted to fall for him. She would if Neil wasn't still so close to her mind.

"I know."

She took a deep breath. He knew more than she'd told him, but he still didn't know everything. They'd been opening up to each other little by little. He talked about Adira easily with her, she talked about Neil easily with him. Elizabet shared her fears and struggles with Noah, Brendon reassured her he enjoyed giving her a hand with him. Brendon used a stick to draw ideas for the manor in the dirt, most of which Elizabet agreed to only so Brendon would have to spend more time working on it. As things were, it seemed each only hid one topic from the other. Brendon never discussed the child he lost. Elizabet never discussed the child she carried.

"We should finish up in the next couple of weeks," Brendon said as he poked at the fire.

Elizabet frowned up at him. She'd known the manor was close to completion. It was all Noah talked about when he came home in the evenings. "Where will you go next?"

Brendon shrugged. "North, I suppose. That company your cousin heads up with that healer and her sister planted a few years ago and now a town is being built around it. There's a big demand for builders there to plan it out properly."

Elizabet turned away to hid her disappointment. Yes, she was happy the company Gabby, Caitlyn, and Lucy created had such deep roots in Hibernia and yes, she was happy a new town was being built around it, but she wasn't ready to give up Brendon. "You're certain you'll finish in the next couple of weeks?"

Brendon nodded. "Afraid so, Princess."

She swallowed and looked back at him. She quickly averted her eyes when she realized tears were filling them.

"I'll miss your company," he continued softly.

She took a deep breath. "Will the manor be ready for us to move in when you leave? Or…"

"You'll have to see to your people about furnishing and decorating."

"There is no furniture…couldn't you build that?"

Brendon shrugged. "My specialty is the building itself, Your Grace. Not what goes inside."

"But you're capable?"

"I suppose so."

"Then…stay on and do the furniture. Please."

Brendon allowed a smirk. "Please?"

Elizabet paused. Had she sounded like she was begging? Did he think of her as too needy now? Clearly he did more for her than she did for him, but…she'd thought he didn't mind. At least, not right now…right?

"I'd be happy to," he finally answered.

Elizabet allowed a small smile. "Thank you." She stood up, gathering the basket she'd ferried bread over in. They'd eaten it with honey Brendon salvaged from a hive the day before. Brendon seemed to always be starving after a long day of work, and Elizabet found her own appetite spiking…for other reasons.

She began the short walk back alone. Sometimes Brendon walked with her, other nights he allowed her the moment of solitude. She'd always felt more grounded outdoors than in, despite her royal adoption. She knew her mother felt the same, as well as her cousin. Only her father and brother felt at home behind walls. Of course, those two had been brought up behind them. Perhaps that was one of the curses of royalty, then she reminded herself of Hazen and Reese. Both grew up royal, both had monarchs as parents, only one felt natural in his position. Reese was…different. Elizabet knew he liked to blame his struggles on his adoption, and she'd yet to call him on it but the blame was just that: blame. She'd been adopted by royals and found a place among them.

Of course, she wasn't a crown heir.

She felt a churn in her stomach and diverted from the path to empty it where the remains wouldn't be found. So far very few knew of her condition, though many suspected it. She hoped to tell them on her own terms…in time. She knew time was running out.

She'd just began when she felt two large, masculine, gentle hands pull back her hair. Her heart raced. She hadn't told Brendon. This was NOT the way she wanted him to find out. Once finished she turned and let out a sigh of relief.

"Warden."

He pressed a canteen into her hands. "Drink."

She took a long sip, swished and spit, then had a proper drink. "You followed me."

"Yes."

She paused and took another sip. "How much did you…"

"I've known for a while, Caterpillar."

Elizabet cast her eyes to the ground. Great. How many others had noticed?

"I approve."

Her eyes shot back up. "You…what?"

"I approve, not that my approval is worth much."

Tears stung her eyes. She threw her arms around him, unable to help herself. "Your approval means so much…thank you."

Warden chuckled. He returned the embrace, enveloping her in those brotherly arms she felt so safe in.

"I don't know what to do," she admitted in a whisper.

"Life is funny like that. He's a good man, Caterpillar. You're young. You deserve a second chance as happiness. Whether you take that chance now or later is your choice…with him or someone else is your choice. But I do approve."

Elizabet sighed heavily. "How do you know when to move forward?"

Warden took her arms and pushed out of the hug, though he kept his hands on her. He looked down at her with a stern look. "I won't pretend to know what you've been through."

She stared at him with hope. "But…?"

"But Neil is gone. He wouldn't want your life to end with his. I won't pretend to know what you are feeling now…but I do know being a parent is hard work. Neil has left you with two wonderful children who need you. I won't say it's impossible to do it on your own, but…Brendon is a good man. He'd make a good father."

Elizabet took another deep breath. "I haven't told him about the second one."

Warden nodded. "You should. He's going to find out on his own if you don't."

Elizabet swallowed hard. Warden was right. Of course he was right. His being right so often was one of the reasons Scout rejected him when he tried to court her.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'm going to do this thing where I quote the Cursed Child, but don't tell you which character said them.**

 **"Slightly less enthusiastic from the French there."**

Hammy: We'll see. Life is hectic...too much to do, too little time.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Warden's too rational for Scout. They would have never worked out.

 **Disclaimer: Not John Flanagan.**

Reese stared down at the clothing he'd been given. The pants were a bit…awkward on him. They were so baggy it was almost as though he weren't wearing them, except for the cinches at his waist and knees. His shirt felt natural enough, if a bit loose, but the rigid, short-wasted, embroidered rider's jacket did not. The boots felt more ceremonial than functional, and the hat?

He wasn't wearing the hat.

"You look…"

Reese turned to glare at the O'Carrick brothers that had come up behind him. "Don't finish that unless you want to be arrested for dishonoring your superior."

Russ and Holt exchanged a knowing gleam.

"I was going to say 'magnificent'," Holt teased.

"Oh? I thought 'fearsome' fit…one look at that bright coat and the enemies will be blinded."

Reese grimaced and went back to inspecting the ridiculous outfit his mother insisted on. "I'll let your mother know about that comment."

"Please do. She'll think it's funny."

The prince allowed himself a grin. Gabby would think it was funny…and have the perfect response. He was about to point that out when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," he called.

The door was opened by Robin. Like Reese, she'd been given Iberion clothing to wear for tonight while her brothers enjoyed their usual, comfortable uniforms.

Sometimes life just wasn't fair that way. She gave Reese a once-over and was clever enough to hold her tongue. Reese wished he could say something as to how ridiculous she looked, but nothing would be true. The Iberion women, with their comfortably flowing dresses cinched at their waists, were lucky. He'd seen her in everything from the plain dresses she wore when getting her hands dirty to fine gowns acquired through the family business, but this…this suited her more than anything else he'd seen her in. Her short hair was just long enough to secure a lace veil he'd seen many noble women wear, and the details of the sash cinching her waist…it all fit her.

Consuelo came behind her, wearing new clothes as well. Robin must have borrowed from her. Consuelo held up her hand to giggle before going to Reese and, without invitation or permission, began adjusting his outfit.

" _Gracias_ ," he mumbled as she gave his jacket a tug, showing how it was meant to fit at an angle.

" _De nada_ ," she replied, giving her newfound siblings a glance before continuing in her native language. "They tell me your mother is loved in your homeland."

He nodded. " _Ella es._ "

"I wish the same."

She finished with his jacket then retrieved a black length of silk he'd tossed aside, assuming it was just to separate garments or something, and set to tying it around his neck.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She glanced back at her new siblings. Reese knew the three, at least Russ and Robin, would pick up on bits and pieces of the conversation. None were by any means fluent…though Robin could hold her own if the topic was trade.

"Are they a good family?"

Reese nodded stiffly, as not to ruin her work. " _Muy bueno."_

She finished and adjusted his collar. "I want to come to your country. Your mother offered me a place in her court."

"We'd be happy if you came."

She crossed the room and retrieved the hat he'd discarded in a corner. "They say my father will at best be banished for his crimes."

Reese studied her carefully. "And what are your thoughts on that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know how to be on my own. Your mother promises she will help me if I come with you."

He held his hand up to the hat. "No hat," he said in the common tongue.

"I think it'd suit you," Robin laughed.

Caroline appeared in the doorway wearing Iberion clothes. Unlike Consuelo and Robin, her posture was slightly slouched, just enough for her to appear careless though he knew she was anything but. Her clothing wasn't near as fine as Robin's and Consuelo's, but that didn't matter. Consuelo seemed comfortable with what were her normal clothes, Robin seemed natural…Caroline looked fierce. No matter what, she looked fierce.

The five walked out and headed towards the fiesta put on as a sending off for those going to fight against Marquesa Carlota. Reese half-expected someone to pull him aside so he could be properly presented, but that moment never came. Reese realized he was so used to formal gatherings the informal ones put him on a slight edge. He picked his mother out easily. As usual, her charm was on full display. He went and stood next to her quietly, their eyes going to scan for the O'Carrick siblings and their newest member.

"Kane and Gabby will accept her," Anamaria said with a smile. "They will be good to her."

"Robin offered to help her find a position with the company. I understand you invited her to your court?"

His mother nodded. "Court is what she knows. I will keep her until she learns how Araluen works, including a better grasp of our language. Then if she chooses to pursue a career with the company, she will have a better chance at success."

Reese couldn't help smiling. Between his mother and the O'Carricks, Consuelo's future in Araluen was bright indeed.

"I miss Iberion nights most," his mother continued. "Is warmer here than Araluen. More colors too…and energy. Much more energy."

He couldn't argue those points. In Araluen, most months the night chill drove people inside by sundown. Here they lit lanterns to continue through the dark. Everyone danced to the musicians with their own steps, while Araluens were known to do the same steps for certain songs. How a man was to dance with a woman here he couldn't quite figure out…how could he know what to do next? People kept dancing, spinning, drinking wine, eating _tapas_ …they were supposed to leave at daybreak, but at this pace they'd be riding only until out of sight then stop to rest.

"Why didn't you ever come back to visit?" he finally ventured to ask. "Surely Araluen forces could have taken Iberion if someone tried to go against you."

"Some battles are not worth picking, my son. Iberion turn back on me. I was happy with my life in Araluen. I had your father, his family accepted me…his friends accepted me…was all I wanted."

"But you miss this place?"

His mother sighed, smiling as the warm breeze picked up. "This was my home when I was small. A part of me will always miss it." She turned to face him. She reached to tuck back a lock of his hair that never stayed in place. She was the only one who ever noticed it. "My home now is Araluen, with you and your father…I miss your father."

Reese couldn't help smiling. He grew up watching his parents struggle. He saw the pain behind his mother's smile each time a woman close to her had a child, especially a girl, and how quick she was to volunteer for babysitting or events at the Ward. He watched how they took a few children in, all war orphans it'd make perfect sense for them to adopt, and place each one elsewhere out of concern for Araluen. They made a lot of personal sacrifices for Araluen. He found more and more of those every day. Sacrifice was a term he'd been familiar with since he was a child, however he didn't truly understand what it meant until recently.

"Maybe when we get back we can…Mother?"

Reese lunged just in time to straighten her slumped figure. Anamaria raise a hand to her forehead and fluttered her eyes. Her smile gave way to creases in her forehead and a distant stare.

"Mother?" he asked cautiously, unsure of what was happening.

"I fine," she insisted. She put on one of her most famous smiles, the one she used when trying to convince someone to do something.

"Mother, I don't think…"

"Go. Enjoy the _fiesta, mijo_. I want you to."

Reese guided her to sit before she could shoo him away, which she promptly did shortly after he put a cup of water in her hand. He left and circled the festivities slowly, eyes never leaving her.

"Second time she's done that since this party started."

He didn't have to glance or jump. It was Caroline.

"She should see a healer," the young Battalion lady added.

Reese agreed, but now wasn't the time for that. He knew his mother. She wouldn't see a healer unless she was on her deathbed…or his father forced her. It was one of the few things his father would ever genuinely force her to do. Of course, if that healer was Gabby the rules went out the window.

"I've made rounds among your men, whenever you get a chance to go over the information that's come from that," she said, changing the subject and taking a long sip of wine.

Reese nodded as his eyes settled back on Robin. She danced with an Iberion man. Her giggles may pass as flirtatious to those who didn't know her. Reese, however, knew her. She was doing it to spite her brothers…and it was working.

"I'd be happy to," he answered Caroline.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: "I was bound to rebel at some point. Forty is leaving it a little late, but...Consider this a gentle-nudge-from the Minister for Magic."**

AER: Welcome back :)

Raider: Haha...not quite that much. You need to read it!

TheRanger'sDaughter: Of course the youngest/only girl (at least, only girl when they were actually growing up) knows how to play her older brothers. It's her job :)

 **Disclaimer: Not John Flanagan.**

Reese looked over the small army that had gathered to stage the attack on Marquesa Carlota. Caroline moved through them as though she were one of them, earning her several side glances and whispers. The old timers in Araluen still protested females being trained as warriors, but Iberion still seemed to have the traditional standard.

"She is something," Russ said as he joined him.

Reese glanced to his friend. "Robin figure out her voyage home?"

"Your mother allotted her an Iberion ship to finish her tour with. She's working out which ports to cut with her sailors. Consuelo will join her and meet us all back in Araluen…your mother wanted to spare her seeing her homeland being taken over and Robin sets sail at first light."

"I'm sure Robin will look after her."

Russ laughed. "Yeah…and if they beat us home she can take her to our parents and explain everything. She's better at keeping a story straight when Mum starts asking questions."

Reese smirked, but didn't argue. He was glad Robin would be far away by the time fighting started. If Consuelo was with her, even better. "I should go find my mother and let her know we'll be leaving soon."

Russ nodded. "I can keep an eye on things here."

Reese picked his way back to his mother's room and let himself in. She sat at a vanity he assumed was common in Iberion, considering how seriously everyone took their appearance. He half-expected to come in on her washing her face or combing her thick dark hair before bed, as he had so many times as a child. Instead, he came in on her resting her forehead in her hands. He noticed her dark hair now had stray bits of gray, something he realized he'd never truly noticed before. She was still beautiful, still every bit royal and exotic, but she was aging.

"Mother," he whispered as he shut the door behind him. She sat up straighter, noticing his presence, and gave him a smile.

"Reese. Is everything ready?"

He nodded and crossed the room to kneel next to her chair. "You're tired," he said simply.

She reached up and stroked the stray bit of hair back into place. "I am sorry, son."

Reese raised his eyebrows. "Sorry? For what?"

"I did not teach you everything you need to know. I want so much for you to be happy…I forget to teach you how to be a king. It is my fault you are not ready for what you have to do now."

Reese frowned. He'd never seen his mother like this before. His father, yes…usually mid-argument. He'd always written it off as a way to manipulate him into doing whatever it was they were fighting over. His mother? She'd always been quiet, clearly supporting his father but not wanting to destroy him.

Anamaria sighed and looked out towards the wide open balcony, enjoying the warm breeze drifting in. "I only want to love you, Reese. I forget to teach you. I am sorry."

Reese shook his head. "Mum…you took me in when you didn't have to. You could have put me in a Ward or…given me to a maid, or…anything. But you kept me. You and Father…you've given me more than I deserve."

She shut her eyes, a tear managing to escape out the corner of one. "You are not ready for this battle. Russ is…Holt is…Caroline is. You…"

"I'm ready," he tried to assure her, though he wasn't sure himself.

She gave him a weak smile and opened her eyes. "Please come back to us, Reese. I can't lose you."

So that's what this was. His first true battle, leading an army with peers rather than his father's advisors at his side. His safety couldn't be guaranteed, and his mother feared losing him. Suddenly, he worried about his own life a little more. Not that he didn't have a healthy sense of self-preservation before…but this time for his mother's sake. She wouldn't do well if she lost him. Araluen would have to turn to Iris for leadership, a little girl with no sense of responsibility beyond parties and looking pretty.

"You won't lose me," he assured her. "You've done so much, Mum. I think…I think you should join Robin and Consuelo."

Anamaria tilted her head. "What?"

"I want you to join Robin and Consuelo. This is your childhood home. I don't think you should be around when everything happens, no matter the outcome."

Anamaria sighed and gave him another tired smile. "You grew up. When did that happen?"

Reese shrugged. "Recently, I assure you." He wrapped her in a hug, knowing how much affections he required from her family. "I love you, Mother."

Anamaria laughed and tightened her arms around him. He'd never realized how small she was. "I love you too, my son. How will you overcome the marquesa?"

Reese stared out the open window several moments. "With help from my friends." He leaned out of the embrace and stood, turning for the door. Marquesa Carlota was powerful, but she was Iberion. Clearly, to rise to power in Iberion one must fit into Iberion beliefs. Beliefs he'd spent his entire life listening to his mother point out, some for the better, others for worse. Beliefs that made it perfectly acceptable to party throughout the night with no real structure and then ride at first light. They would be stopping before a full day's travel, because they'd never travel a full day. The warm air and lack of true forests enabled them to travel after dark most nights, so long as enough of the moon was lit. "Goodbye, Mother. Please…travel back on Robin's ship."

He left and made a direct path for Russ. Caroline stood with him, as did Holt.

"Good," Holt said as he joined them. "The officers want to go over strategy with you."

"I have a strategy," Reese answered. "I need you to present it to them."

"Me? Why me?" Holt asked in surprise. Russ and Caroline both raised their eyebrows as well.

"Because you're a knight, Sir Holt. Iberions don't understand Battalion ladies, they don't understand Rangers. I'm clearly a joke. I need you to present this."

"You're a knight?" Caroline asked in Holt's direction. He shook his head.

"No, I'm just…"

"Promoted," Reese cut him off. "On my authority. Now, here is what we are going to do…"

Reese explained the scope of his plan. Russ approved and offered to train the first line of attack in silent movement and disguise along the way. He'd be their lead. Caroline begrudgingly accepted her role. Reese would have to think of a way to make it up to her later, but only she could provide what they desperately needed. Araluen soldiers were stationed throughout the company, led by Holt whom they knew and trusted. Holt agreed to take the plan to the officers as his own…after Reese recruited Russ and Caroline to talk him into it. Nothing Reese said would be taken seriously by people who still saw him as a spoiled prince with no leadership skills. If it came from Holt, however…the plan had a chance.

"You are sure this is how you want to do this?" Caroline asked. The two walked together around the officer's tent, the O'Carrick brothers having gone inside.

"I'm sure." He glanced to her. "Why? Do you think I'm a coward for not going in and presenting it myself?"

Caroline stared at him for several moments, then broke into a grin. "No. I think you are wise to consult with us first and allow the career warriors to present it."

That took him off guard. "Wise?" he repeated.

She nodded. "We are not so different, Your Highness. We are both capable of more than those inside that tent think."

"You're saying the officers are foolish enough to doubt you?"

"Yes. Queen Cassandra, Lady Lina…so many strong women and the men inside that tent still believe my gender is less than their own."

Reese stared at the ground. He knew such discrimination still existed, but these were officers his father himself promoted. He'd thought for sure they accepted the Battalion by now.

"They only like us to handle covert work," Caroline explained, reading his thoughts on his face. "Making decisions, partaking in strategy…they'd sooner listen to the inexperienced prince than me."

Reese nodded slowly as they walked. This would be another mountain to climb once he was king.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: "James, please. Ignore your hair and tidy that damn room."**

TheRanger'sDaughter: You are suffering from Reading Paranoia. On a related note, aw. I've caused Reading Paranoia.

AER: Reese is finally growing up :)

 **Disclaimer: Not John Flanagan.**

Elizabet groaned in her bed. Tammy coaxed broth into her, something she allowed only because she knew it was laced with herbs to calm her stomach.

"Just a little more," Tammy urged. Elizabet sighed and took one more sip.

"No more," she whispered, drawing up the blanket. "I feel like I've been thrown from a horse off a cliff…and hit every rock and branch on the way down."

Tammy chuckled as she turned to set the bowl on its tray. "You are having a hard day is all. There will be more as your time goes on."

"Thank you for that encouragement."

Tammy leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I think this is the hardest stage. You'll get through it soon enough, with some luck."

"Luck indeed," Elizabet laughed. She shut her eyes and crossed her arms over her torso.

The door creaked open. The weight on Elizabet's bed shifted as Tammy stood.

"Captain," she said immediately.

Warden.

"Tammy, Elizabet allows me to call her 'Caterpillar' rather than 'Your Grace'. I'm sure she'd allow you to call me by my name."

Elizabet kept her eyes shut. Perhaps if they thought she'd already fallen asleep they'd let her be in peace. She enjoyed the company, really…but right now all she wanted was to close her eyes and rest.

"Just so," her aunt mumbled. Elizabet listened to her hasty footsteps as she practically fled the room. Sure, her aunt was a ball of nerves on her best days but only one person could put her on such edges he ran from a room…

Elizabet opened her eyes. Brendon stood in the doorway with Warden.

"I heard you were ill, Your Grace. Some of the women put together some medicines for you and asked I bring them when I came to discuss the ballroom's layout with you," he said. There was a quiet concern about him that soothed her. He didn't jump to do her bidding as so many did, even family members, since Neil passed. He was…different.

"Of course, if you're too weak I can send him on his way," Warden offered, though clearly he brought Brendon to her room for a reason.

"I can handle this visit," Elizabet answered. Warden nodded, nudged Brendon through, and shut the door behind him.

Definitely not the behavior of a guard bringing a builder up to discuss ballrooms with an ill princesses.

Brendon sat a basket of herbs on her desk and then took its chair to her bedside. She pushed herself up and gave him a smile, weak as it was. Really, she didn't feel up to entertaining anyone…but Brendon was different. Warden was right.

"When Noah told me you were ill today I thought it was a cold from coming out to see me," he whispered, unrolling a blueprint of the manor and arranging it in her lap.

"No…it's not from being out at night. It's just…"

She found the reason caught in her throat, refusing to come out.

"I know. Life in a castle can make one weak," he teased. She mock glared at him and let it drop. "We were doing some numbers this morning. Your ballroom's capacity would barely accommodate your full family, let alone guests."

"This manor is to ultimately become Noah's domain as earl. Will it accommodate a full county presentation ball?" Elizabet asked, naming the one big event she knew earls traditionally put on.

"No."

"Alright. Make it bigger."

"Bigger at the expense of…what? The banquet hall? The garden?"

Right…things she didn't think about.

"The outer shell is about complete. Renovating now would be…"

"Costly? Time consuming?"

"Stupid. There is no way to expand it without making it apparent we are trying to hide an oversight."

Elizabet relaxed back into her pillow and shut her eyes, keeping her arms crossed over her torso. "So what's the solution?"

"We dig in and go deeper," he answered without hesitation. "Then we go up the interior perimeter here with a platform of sorts. We'd create the illusion of more space while giving the musicians a place near the grand entry rather than the room's front."

Elizabet opened her eyes again. A year ago, no one could have convinced her studying blueprints would be interesting. Brendon, however, saw things in ways others didn't.

"We talked about the garden being a quiet escape from the ballroom, but if we position the focal point here at the entry and make the windows on a pivot system here, we can open up the ballroom to the garden so a larger party flows outside. Your gardeners can create quiet escapes on the far side, closer to the wall there. What do you think?"

She smiled. The drawings made little sense to her, but Brendon's descriptions and enthusiasm were enough for convincing. "Do it," she agreed.

He rolled up the blueprint with a pleased look on his face, one that turned back to concern. "If it's not a cold, what is it?"

Once again words failed to reach her lips, so she shrugged. He nodded.

"You are carrying something of Neil's, aren't you?"

Anxiety wrecked through every fiber of her being. It was as though a muzzle clamped over her mouth, the same invisible force that kept her from speaking after losing her first family.

Brendon reached up, carefully, cautiously putting his hand over her crossed arms. "I've known for a while, Elizabet."

The anxiety eased just enough for the invisible muzzle to allow a single word. "How?"

"I didn't know for sure until now, but I've suspected since you came here. This is why your mother came so suddenly, isn't it? And why she left you with a Captain as your guard? And brought your aunt to you?"

Elizabet swallowed hard, her eyes swelling with emotions she couldn't quite place. She stared down at his hand on her arms.

"Grace blessed you with this," he continued in a whisper. "I'm happy for you."

She cut her eyes up to his. "Why?"

He gave her a slight smile and leaned forward, dropping his voice even lower. "Because now you will always have something to remind you what you had was real."

She took a deep breath. "You have trouble remembering Adira was real?"

"The more time that passes the more I question a lot of things. Remembering Adira is painful, and sometimes…sometimes the pain gets in the way of her memory. I think it will be difficult for you to have Neil's child, but…you've no idea what I'd give to have Adira's child with me now. Any piece of her would be precious, no matter how much it hurt."

Elizabet swallowed hard. "I'm afraid," she admitted. "I couldn't manage Noah on my own…you got him back on track, but…how am I supposed to…"

She couldn't finish. Luckily, she didn't have to. Brendon unfolded her arms and took her hands, tightening his grip on them. "I'll be here for you as long as you let me."

She found herself weeping into his shoulder, his strong arms around her. It didn't feel like her father's, which protected her from countless monsters under her bed, or Warden's, which took the edge off her lingering anxiety issues. It didn't even feel like Neil's. This was…Brendon.

"What's happening?" she whispered once she regained her voice.

"I'm not sure," he answered. His own voice shook, but his arms stayed around her.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: "If you don't behave, Ronald Weasley, I'll tell mum."**

TheRanger'sDaughter: So worried :p

Aubrey: Welcome back :)

 **Disclaimer: Not John Flanagan.**

Russ knelt down with his team behind a series of boulders. He'd selected eight men from the dozen he worked with on the journey over. They had proven themselves in both skill and adaptation. Three Araluens and five Iberions, all waiting for his signal. He, however, had to wait for Caroline's signal.

The charming, athletic, driven young woman struck him in a way he couldn't quite place. She reminded him fiercely of Julia, whom he'd looked up to on a professional level since his apprenticeship. Consuelo did well outfitting her as an Iberion noblewoman…namely, her. Caroline used Consuelo's credentials, including her ring, to get into the fortress two days ago. They'd had a marvelous time staging the coach being overtaken with bandits just beyond an arrow's reach. It'd taken quite the creativity to lure guards out, having little in way of hiding spots on the mostly bare grasslands.

But they succeeded. Caroline put on the fancy dress, ran through a thicket, and sparred with Russ to give the illusion she'd been robbed. Consuelo had showed her how to style her hair before leaving, and Caroline worked on her accent until she could keep it up for an entire conversation. She'd grated her shoulder with a rock when no one injure her, tearing the sleeve of her dress and scraping her shoulder as though she'd been thrown from a carriage. Then she shrieked so loudly it echoed through the valley. Right on cue.

All this got her into the city and escorted directly to Marquesa Carlota. She'd signaled them within two hours the plan worked. Marquesa Carlota offered her sanctuary until she was well enough to travel, then gave her no more attention. It created perfect conditions to change into a maid's uniform. Maids could go anywhere they pleased, so long as they could convince those along the way they had orders. Caroline was excellent at that.

She had two days to unseal and mark passages for the soldiers to come through. Russ' team would use the main entrances. They'd picked off men escorting two wagons full of supplies earlier. A wardrobe change, and their team could act as the escorts for those supplies wagons. They'd meet Caroline inside, begin their work, and then signal Reese and Holt just before mid-afternoon, when the Iberions settled down for their daily _siesta_.

But first, he needed Caroline's signal. The native Iberions with them could do a fair amount of talking, and Russ had chosen three Araluens who had dark enough features they could pass as Iberion. His own blonde hair, however…if they knew of an Araluen presence they would be questioning all things different. Blondes weren't exactly rare in this country, but they weren't common either. He tried darkening it with what he had on hand, but didn't think it'd be enough if anyone really studied it. Trivial, yes, but he didn't want the plan to blow up in their faces over his hair color.

Caroline appeared in the second window of the closest tower and threw out a bucket of water, the sliver of a red scarf falling with it.

Finally.

The men organized themselves around the wagons. The natives drove them up the hill into the view of fortress guards. Russ understood patience. As a Ranger, he exercised it often. As an older brother, he exercised it more often. The long drive across open road to a fortress of people who would kill them on sight if they knew who they were…that set him on edge.

The approached the gate and the front driver, an Iberion, exchanged words with its keeper. Russ held his breath, holding it until the gates were opened and they were safely through.

"Another step complete," the Araluen on his right whispered.

"Now the fun begins," he replied.

They went to the castle's service entrance and unloaded the wagons into a kitchen. No one spoke, not even the kitchen girls covered in flour who set to putting everything away. Caroline appeared wearing the same uniform as many of them, a simple black dress with a white apron. Once the wagons were unloaded, they went to gather in the direction of a tavern. Caroline led them directly past the business and around the corner to an alleyway. They all gathered around a barrel of gin to study Caroline's map.

"The eastern gate is managed by a drunk. There's no need for us to concentrate there. The western gate is closest to their armory."

"We should start there then," Russ whispered. "Seal the armory, signal Holt to concentrate a large force there. The men without weapons will rush there, while those who are armed will go elsewhere. We can pick through what we must then attack those who are armed from behind."

Caroline pointed to the main gate, where they'd entered the city themselves. "They will expect us to hit here. The moment we disable the west side we need to come here."

"Where is the marquesa?" Russ asked.

Caroline turned and pointed up towards a tall tower. "Ominous, isn't it?"

"Ominous indeed." He turned to his men and paired them off, sending them off to complete tasks in teams of two. He then turned back to Caroline. She was already rolling up her map.

"Any ideas to get up? Her guards are trained not to leave their posts even if the city is on fire."

He shaded his eyes as she studied the tower. "Perhaps we scale it then?"

"I tried last night as a test run. It's a near-sheer drop. We can't climb it without tools. We have to go in through the inside."

"Daunting task."

"Daunting…where does a Ranger get that vocabulary?"

"From a mother who insists on her children reading everything they can get their hands on."

"I thought your mother was blind?"

"She is."

Caroline let it drop, as most did when Russ stumbled into this conversation. It was almost a game amongst his siblings to see who could find the person it took the longest to realize Gabby insisted her children read so that she could listen.

"I suppose you have a plan?" he asked as they began walking towards the tower.

"Of course."

"Care to share?"

"It relies on the element of surprise."

"Alright, how so?"

"Your surprise."

"How…"

Russ felt himself slammed against a wall. He instinctively grabbed for the arm of the person pinning him, expecting it to belong to Caroline. He had to give her props. She'd held his attention so fully he hadn't seen the attack coming. Only, it wasn't Caroline's hand. It wasn't even feminine. He followed the arm up to the face of its owner.

"Soto Lupiz," he growled under his breath. He tilted his head to see Caroline, who had turned and now stared at them. "Is this the surprise?"

She shook her head. Genuine confusion registered in her eyes and her fingers played along the hilt of a throwing knife. He'd have to remember to tease her about hesitating to hurt him later.

"Soto Lupiz," he repeated.

"If you are my son, you will stop the attack," he growled. "You are ruining everything."

"Unhand me," Russ ordered.

"You are not in a position to order me, _mijo_. Now, have your girlfriend here go to your men and call off the attack."

Caroline grimaced. "Did he just call me your girlfriend?"

Russ swung both his arms in a wide arc, knocking Soto's hand away. He rushed the man and spun off his heel. In no time he had the Iberion scum pinned in his place.

"Kane O'Carrick is my father," Russ said in a low tone.

"Talia never should have kept you from me. I could have given you a good life."

"She did that without your help."

Russ realized he'd never said that before. He'd come to terms with his adoption, and with the fact Talia gave him up to avenge the death of Scout and Caitlyn's mother. He'd made peace with his role in the lives of Holt, Robin, and now Anne, and he'd assured Consuelo they'd accept her as well. He'd accepted the reality that Kane and Gabby, as young newlyweds, had been better prepared for him than Talia. He'd come a long way, but acknowledging Talia gave him everything he had by giving him up as a child? That one was new.

" _Bastardo_ ," Soto spit. "Who is Kane O'Carrick compared to me?"

Russ punched him.

Rangers didn't typically use their fists to get messages across. They used knives, bows, even words…but rarely fists. Russ had never punched a man he had pinned so violently before. He wasn't sure any man could anger him to the point he would do it again. Soto slumped to the ground unconscious.

"You didn't give me a chance to redeem my honor after he called me your girlfriend," Caroline said as she used her foot to kick Soto's body against the wall. "You alright, Ranger?"

"I'm fine," he insisted. He gathered his things and headed for the tower. "What's your plan?"


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: No quote today. Too rushed to find a good one.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Russ can be very Halt-like.

Aubrey: You guys like to ship a lot.

RogueWandmaker: Welcome :) I'm glad you like them! Also glad you were able to get on board before this ended. This will be the last one.

 **Disclaimer: Not John Flanagan.**

Elizabet felt awkward walking through the crew passing out apples. Her pregnancy was public now. She'd even sent word to Roscrea for an official announcement to be made. Walking through the almost-complete manor everyone turned to stare at her midsection, making her feel completely self-conscious. She approached the station Noah leaned over with a sponge and bucket of dark liquid. She really needed to go through his trunk and separate work clothes from play and formal.

"Elizabet, look! These panels are going to be in my bedroom when it's all done."

She smiled and set an apple on the edge of his table. "They look great. I hope you're making some for my room as well."

"I am," he assured her. "And the baby's room."

Elizabet paused. It was a good thing she told Brendon before Noah, because Noah proved himself the worst secret-keeper in all of Hibernia. She swallowed and gave him another smile, leaning over and inspecting the panels.

"An artist will come behind him and use stencils to create scenes for the bedrooms," Brendon explained as he came behind them. "Noah's making the backgrounds with his sponge and brushes."

Noah nodded eagerly. Background…stencils…Elizabet didn't know a lot about art, but panels on the walls would save her from securing paintings or tapestries to decorate. Brendon's idea made the home fit for an earl while minding the earl's sister-in-law's purse.

"They're going to look great."

Noah beamed. "Jasmine will help me when she arrives."

Elizabet raised an eyebrow. "Jasmine?"

"Your guard received word his wife and daughter would be joining us soon. Noah was eager to learn this so that he can teach Jasmine and the two will work on the panels together," Brendon explained. "Of course, if you would rather the little lady take a different job…"

"No," Elizabet said quickly. "No…I just wasn't aware they are coming is all."

"Oh? Noah was meant to deliver the message when he went home for lunch," Brendon said, eyeing his helper. Noah dug around in his pocket a few moments and produced a folded note with his stained fingers.

"Here it is!"

They chuckled. Brendon then took her arm and led her inside the manor.

"They're bare, but there are rooms finished enough for occupants if the stable apartment is getting too crowded."

Elizabet shook her head. "No. It's nice having everyone close…I mean…"

Brendon laughed and continued the tour of progress. "This is a little more cramped than your castle in Roscrea."

She smiled. "There's enough space for everyone back home, but growing up it wasn't like that. Scout had her own set of rooms, but I stayed with my parents in their set until…well, until just before Mason and Scout ascended."

"The royal family's closer than I used to think."

She nodded. "We are close."

Brendon grinned. Elizabet glanced at him.

"I really appreciate your work on the manor. And with Noah."

"And soon Jasmine," he added. "You're a good woman, Princess. Noah is lucky to have you."

She grinned. "He reminds me of Neil most days."

Brendon nodded. "And other days?"

"Other days…I don't know. It hurts to look at him the other days."

"You're smiling more than when you first arrived here."

She remained quiet.

"It does get easier, you know. Slowly. Over time."

"It's harder when you have reminders," Elizabet finally said. "I've got two pretty big ones."

He put his hand over hers. "You do."

Elizabet snatched her hand away.

"Sorry."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault."

"Or yours."

She stared at him.

"Elizabet, I…"

"I'm not ready," she said quickly. Brendon nodded.

"That's fine. Now, come this way."

He led her up a set of stairs and own a hall to what would become the master bedroom and motioned to what originally had been a window seat.

"I know you say this is ultimately for Noah, but until then I thought you may like it if I turned this into a crib. I can make a lid so it's your seat later on."

She nodded, folding her arms over her stomach and smiling at him. "Thank you, Brendon."

He smiled at her. "Just let me know when you're ready."

* * *

Reese steadied his horse atop the hill they'd used to hide behind just an hour ago. His idea to breech the city worked. Now it was up to his warriors to clear the path for him to get to Marquesa Carlota. He wished he could be in the heart of it, but knew he lacked training to make such a foolish attempt. His soldiers would be become preoccupied with protecting him from his own inadequacy.

Holt had gone in just a little while ago, following the interior attacks to lead a group of twenty through the main entrance. Russ must have met up with Caroline by now, picking a way up to the marquesa. Reese now waited with a handful of men selected to act as his body guards when he went into the castle. His parents used body guards, but his father's were more friends whose company he enjoyed than servants. He'd never be like the great King Horace or King William. He needed to figure out how to be great on his own.

" _Senor_ , look," one of the Iberion men called out. Reese turned and followed the man's gesture to a lone rider. The woman dressed in several layers of luxurious silk and black lace. Her blonde hair would stick out anywhere, but her olive skin and clear style of riding marked her for who she was.

"Get her," he ordered in a low voice. "Do not harm her."

The men took off. Reese followed. The woman had skill. He had to give her that. She executed spectacular evasion methods, all so true to the way Iberion women learned to ride…the way his mother taught him to ride when William went away a few months for some war and Anamaria wanted to do something special to distract him from his father's absence. Reese had loved riding with her. Once he began formal lessons it became a chore, but he wondered why he didn't go riding with his mother more often now.

Reese urged his horse ahead of the woman's and then made a sharp turn followed by a halt. The woman's horse reared up. The woman fell to the dust in a heap of purple silk with black lace. She scrambled to her feet and drew a dagger. Reese drew his sword.

"Don't," he ordered. "I don't want to hurt you."

Reese knew the Battalion women could face his sword with no weapon and win the scrap. This girl was clearly nothing like those. She dropped the dagger and stared at him with cold tears running silently down her cheeks. The men formed a circle and drew their swords, all pointing them at her. Reese relaxed his.

"Marquesa Carlota?" he assumed.

" _No_ ," she answered. " _Soy Desi, su hija._ "

" _Desi. ¿A dónde vas?"_

Her eyes narrowed. "I speak your language, Araluen."

"Where are you going?" he repeated in the common tongue.

"Away. Unless, of course, you make me go back."

"Unfortunately for you, that is the case."

He motioned for the guards to take her. Two dismounted and moved forward with rope, tying her hands together. She allowed them with little struggle other than bursting into new tears.

"Please do not do this," she begged. Once she was tied Reese walked over to her, took her waist, and guided her to his horse.

"Up you go, my lady," he said as he lifted her. He mounted behind her and the group began riding for the city. He couldn't help feeling impressed with the young woman as they went. He kept his arms ready to catch her as they went, but even bound and sitting side saddle she kept her balance on his moving horse.

It didn't take long to confirm her identity. Those fighting Reese's men stopped the moment they saw her tied up on Reese's horse. They were overtaken and by the time Reese made it to the base of the tower that served as a castle his men were cheering victory. Reese wondered if a battle in his home would stop so suddenly if the opposing prince rode through the city with Iris, or perhaps Lily. The common soldiers would probably give up out of concern for their princess. The Rangers and Battalion? They'd keep fighting from the shadows, as was their specialty.

He dismounted and, with his men, led Desi by the arm into the base of the tower.

"Take us to your mother," Reese ordered her.

"If I give you directions, would you let me go?"

The snarky question almost sounded like something Caroline would try to get free, just to see if her captors were that dim. Desi, though, didn't have Caroline's demeanor. Her eyes widened with a real fear he'd seen in victims before.

Victims.

He tightened his grip, which frightened her more.

This was no Battalion lady. She was a victim of…something. Something he'd learn in time.

Desi lead them down rather than up. The air in the underground basement was cooler. Two staircases, a grand hallway, and four doors later they came into the royal court. Russ and Caroline's team was already there, putting the finishing touches on subduing Marquesa Carlota's own body guards. Reese signaled for his own to help with the chore. Russ and Caroline pointed their weapons at the marquesa herself. She was the image of Desi plus a few decades of wear. The marquesa wore purple silk and black lace as well, along with a crown that would put Reese's Aunt Rosalina to shame.

"Using my daughter against me?" Carlota spat at them.

Desi leaned towards Reese. "Do not let her have me," she begged, her voice barely audible.

"Moving forward," Caroline continued with a side glance to Reese and Desi. "Marquesa Carlota, on behalf His Majesty King William of Araluen we have come to inform you…"

"You're banished," Reese cut her off.

This time Caroline and Russ both turned to stare at him. Desi brought her hand to cover her mouth. Reese held eye contact with her mother.

"You're banished," he repeated, this time with more confidence.

"Who are you to…"

"His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Reese of Araluen," Russ spoke up.

"Araluen has no right to…"

" _¡Marquesa, mira!_ "

Everyone turned to look out the window one of Carlota's men pointed to. Her personal flag was down, and Araluen's was up. They turned back to her. Already they could hear the rush of soldiers above their heads, all men assuming this very court would be high in the tower rather than the dungeon below.

Carlota raised her chin and took a step towards Reese. "You cannot…"

"You have two hours. Pack what you can carry and leave."

She turned to Desi. " _Mija…_ "

"No," Reese replied. "She stays."

Carlota narrowed her eyes. "Enjoy her, Prince."

"Down here!" someone called out. The room began to fill with Araluens and the recruited Iberions. Reese reached for Desi's arm. He held her at his side until Carlota had been escorted out. All around him her men were going down in surrender while his cheered victory. Holt stepped forward, pausing between his brother and Caroline. All three looked to Reese.

"Three cheers for Sir Holt!" someone called. The cheers followed. Reese stared at his friend and forced a smile. Holt had done a lot of the heavy lifting, and when he asked him to present the plan he'd accepted he'd get no credit for it. Still, it hurt being dismissed by his own.

"Please don't tell me we have another long lost half-sister on our hands?" Holt asked Reese, nodding to Desi.

"This is Carlota's daughter," Reese explained while the cheers continued. He turned to her. "Desi, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know," she whispered. "If you were, you would have done it by now."

Smart girl.

"You speak our language?" Russ asked as he joined them.

She nodded. "I learned when I was little. I thought it would be useful to know."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "In case I ever became Queen of Iberion…I wanted to build a relationship with Araluen."

"Why?" This time it was Reese who asked.

"Because is a good country to be our friend...and because of Queen Anamaria."

"What of Queen Anamaria?"

"My mother hates her. She says Anamaria is a thorn to her family, and that her betrayal of them to marry the Araluen heir set our country into ruin."

Russ smirked. "You disagree?" Desi nodded. "Why?"

"Because when the youngest daughter of such a large family has the influence to ruin an entire country, she is a woman I want to be like."

They all chuckled. Reese realized he was still holding her arm and let it go. He waved over two of his men. "Desi, let these men escort you to your room. Get yourself cleaned up and figure out what you want to tell them."

"Why?"

"Because with your mother's banishment, I need someone these people see as a leader to help them get back on track. Araluen will appoint someone…a viceroy or other…to assist in organizing this country with the hope for peace. You are going to become the voice for your mother's followers."

Desi blinked.

"If you want it," Reese added quickly.

Caroline cleared her throat. "To have this influence would make you like our queen."

Desi grinned. She nodded and walked away with the bodyguards Reese assigned her. Russ elbowed him sharply.

"You aren't out to name her queen, are you? You barely know her."

"No," Reese assured him. "I'm out to name her the new marquesa of this region. If she wants to be queen, she'll need favor with whatever system we get set up here as time goes on."

The cheers for Holt finally subsided. He took a step back and pointed directly at Reese. "All this…the planning, finding Desi, organizing units…all this is thanks to Prince Reese. He asked me to take the plans to the officers while he plotted his own path to Desi. He is the one to cheer for. All hail Prince Reese!"

What happened next had never happened for Reese before. All around him, people cheered. They said 'prince' without that hateful sneer of disdain he'd become so accustomed to, as though he'd actually earned that title instead of having it forced upon him as an infant. He couldn't help smiling. He'd heard such cheers for his father in the past, as well as so many of the men in his family. A fair amount of women had them too, including Russ and Holt's mother after it came to light at a meeting of knights that she had treated each and every one at some point in their careers, spanning from a simple cold to triage amputation infections.

"Congratulations," Caroline whispered to him with a grin. "You've won your people."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sorry for the long gap. August was too hectic to keep up.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Your optimistic enthusiasm always makes me smile :)

Raider: Disillusioned? No. If (WHEN) they bring it to the States I already have my credit card, time off work form, and travel apps ready to book the necessary arrangements for the ticket I WILL acquire.

 **Disclaimer: Not John Flanagan.**

Reese stood in front of the doors and took a deep breath. Inside the court, officers were briefing his parents on events in Iberion. Not just his parents, but Uncle Frey and Uncle Ace as well. Ranger Daniel was in there, probably Lady Julia too. Russ, Holt, and Caroline had all been included along with the entire Battalion Council. Everyone important was behind those doors, and he was stuck outside. Not only had he been excluded from the invitation, but the guards had explicit orders to keep him outside. Even Robin was in there, sitting next to her Aunt Lucy as an apprentice.

He wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or insulted.

A secretary appeared from the servant's entrance. Reese stared at the man, a nervous Scribe in his mid-forties who had terrified him growing up.

"Prince Reese," he said, motioning to the guards to open the main doors. "They'll see you now."

The court had multiple entrances, and as Reese entered the main one it became harder to keep his disdain from his face. Not only Uncle Frey, who was in the middle of organizing Araluen's first fleet of warships, was there, but also Aunt Rosalina, who practically prided herself on not getting involved in wars. Their daughters stood near them with matching smiles, Lily's more genuine than Iris's.

Daniel and Julia were there, though Maggie had been spared from what was surely a dull gathering of grownups. That raised the question of Iris and Lily's presence, but…perhaps they decided to disinherit him afterall. Isn't that what he'd been practically begging for? Iris would need to learn how to handle these proceedings if he failed, and Lily after her. A quick glance across the table and he noticed Aunt Kelly was also in attendance, sitting next to Uncle Ace in his healer's uniform. Their children also hovered nearby. Had he been so incompetent they were not training all four of his young cousins? There weren't too many years between those four…were they to hold a tournament rather than look at birth order? Pit the four against one another to see which would be the strongest leader?

"Reese," his mother greeted him. She stood, though it wasn't protocol for anyone in the royal family to stand in his presence. Not at a meeting like this…not when he was still seen as a spoiled, sheltered child. "Son."

Son. That was enough to calm him. He walked up to his parents' thrones and bowed to them.

"We've spent the day listening to reports of what happened in Iberion," his father continued. Reese kept scanning the room. His grandparents were there, sitting on a bench in the corner. Lady Alyss sat next to his grandmother and Ranger Will sat next to his grandfather. The four whispered like children getting bored during mass, only no one dared quiet them.

"Why was I kept out?" Reese asked. He did his best to keep his tone from sounded confrontational. Those who truly knew him, the only ones who mattered, weren't fooled.

Her father cleared his throat and stood, taking his mother's hand. "Son, your actions in Iberion have impressed all of us…and now we hear of a girl…what was her name? Marquesa Desi?"

Reese blushed. A smirk came from the row of soldiers…Holt. Russ stood near Daniel, both with their Ranger stone faces…but with gleams in their eyes. He didn't even try to look at Caroline. She would have been the worst.

"Son, first I want you to know I've revoked your promotion of a Cavalry lieutenant to knight."

Reese looked to Holt. "Sorry, friend."

Holt shrugged. William continued.

"He can be a captain instead. Is this fair for you, Holt?"

Holt nodded to William. "More than fair, sir. When Dad gets home I can tease him about climbing Cavalry ranks faster than he climbed the Scouts."

"Of course you would," Robin mumbled, earning her a sharp elbow from Lucy. The entire room chuckled.

"Reese, your mother and I would like to offer you a position in Iberion as viceroy."

Viceroy…responsible for organizing and stabilizing the country. It was a sizeable job better suited for an heir that wasn't a crown heir…perhaps Iris, if she were old enough.

"Father, with respect…I think it's time I join your side here. You have a lot to teach me, and…it's important I learn."

An unexpected mutter of approval swept through the court. Reese looked around uneasily. This entire thing felt like a trap.

"Prince Reese of Araluen," Daniel said as she stood. "I recognize you as your father's heir, and pledge loyalty to you whenever he is absent."

Reese stared at Daniel. The Ranger Commandant had always been like an uncle to him, just as Kane had. Daniel spent most of Reese's childhood in Hibernia, but they visited Hibernia often enough. Daniel had gone behind his parents' backs to try and teach him things they wouldn't approve of (or at least, his mother wouldn't approve of). Reese had no interest in the lessons, but he appreciated the bond that came from them.

"I pledge," someone from the Battalion's side said. He turned, expecting the female standing to be Julia, or maybe Caroline. Instead it was Lady Evie. Julia and Caroline joined her promptly, as did Russ…then Holt…then everyone. One by one the pledges became a soft roar, everyone speaking over their neighbor to say two simple words.

"I pledge," Ace said once it died down, giving Reese a wink. Reese found himself smiling.

"I pledge," Rosalina said next.

"I pledge!" Lily giggled.

"I pledge," Ace III and Iris said in unison, overlapped with an, "I pledge," from Halle. Frey and Kelly also pledged, Frey's boisterous and Kelly's meek.

Finally, his mother came down the steps. She took his hands and kissed his cheek, so typical of her. "You will be a good king," she whispered.

"Agreed," his father added as he came down the steps. He threw his fist in the air, turning to his court. "Long live Prince Reese!"

As the cheers roared, William pulled Reese aside. Anamaria followed and shut the door to his private office behind them. The door did little to muffle the cheers, now led by Holt.

"I'm glad you've chosen this," his father told him, motioning for him to have a seat. The expansive office held a desk and chairs, but also a comfortable set of sofas Reese used to fall asleep on when his father forced him to shadow official meetings. He sat on one across from his parents. Anamaria still beamed, but his father's seriousness wasn't lost.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

William put a hand over Anamaria's. He leaned over and kissed the side of her head. Affection was common for them, and usually his mother would quickly turn her head in attempt to catch his lips with hers. It was their game…a game Reese felt he'd understand better when he was in love with a girl. Real love, not the puppy stuff he felt for Jin and sometimes Robin…and somewhat Desi. Instead, his mother kept smiling at him with watering eyes.

"Mother?" he whispered.

"Your mother's journey home was a difficult one," William began explaining slowly. "I understand being in Iberion was difficult as well."

Reese nodded. He kept his eyes on Anamaria as his father spoke. "You got tired."

She nodded. The smile was gone, replaced with tight quivering lips. William put an arm around her.

"Son," he continued. "Your mother's been ill with a disease…no one really knows what it is. We only know what it does, and…I've already began a search for physicians."

"My symptoms are same as the ones your great-grandmother had. I only have them older than her," his mother sighed.

Reese frowned. "Mother, you…I…"

His grandmother had been so young when she lost her mother she could barely remember her, but the sickness that took her had been incurable. That was the point.

"We do not know much yet. It could just be me getting old. People tend to do that, you know," Anamaria said with her usual optimism. William remained serious.

"We aren't saying there will be a coronation tomorrow, but…you be asked to ascend sooner than anticipated. We wanted you to be aware of that," William finished. Reese continued staring at his mother. Ascending…becoming king…he accepted that day would come, but at this point that wasn't important.

"Are you in pain, Mother?"

Anamaria went back to smiling. She shook her head. "No, _mijo_. I only get tired easy and…sometimes feel sick. No pain." She leaned over to hug him. "You are a good son. I am proud of you."

Reese wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't believe just a few months ago he'd been so arrogant as to push her away. He felt his father's heavy hand on his shoulder. Reese knew the gesture was as thanks. If Anamaria truly fell ill, William would no longer be fit to lead. Reese knew that. He believed it wholeheartedly. He wondered if he himself would be able to lead if his mother were on her deathbed, but better him than his father.

Once he left the office he picked his way through the court, barely acknowledging the slaps on his back. He rounded a couple of corners before allowing himself a heavy breath.

King. The responsibility of that hit him like a wall, a wall he'd spent so much of his life running from. He knew he wouldn't be coroneted tomorrow, but it was coming. Even if his mother wasn't sick, and she indeed was just getting older, the day was coming. He was obviously ill prepared for it. He'd have to make up for his years avoiding the task fast.

"Is strange here, for people to pledge to prince for what is his birthright."

Reese turned, finding himself face-to-face with Consuelo. He'd wondered about her. "They didn't have to," he explained. "It's a sort of tradition…for when those with rank feel an heir is ready ascend."

She raised her eyebrows. "So you will ascend soon?"

"Hope not," he said a bit too quickly.

Consuelo nodded. "Your mother…she is sick."

"How did you know?"

"She keep me near her, to teach me about Araluen. I hear healer talk, the one that is your father's brother."

"Uncle Ace?"

"Yes, him. He say she need to be watched."

Uncle Ace…of course. He'd ensure Anamaria had the best care. Perhaps they could get Gabby back for this. Now that he thought about it, the basis of Gabby's career seemed to be a pull between who needed her more, the Hibernian royal family or the Araluen.

"Your mother is strong woman. She is wise too. I am happy to know her."

Reese smiled. "I hope you are finding Araluen agreeable."

Consuelo took a step back and held out her arms to show off what was clearly an Araluen-style dress. "Little confining."

"I'll give you that," he agreed.

Consuelo smiled and dropped her arms. "You give me much, Prince Reese."

"None of this is me. You are here because of your brother and my mother."

"No, I am in Araluen because of my brother and your mother. I am here because of you."

Reese raised an eyebrow and swallowed hard. Oh what he'd do to have an O'Carrick brother rush from the shadows to threaten him against flirting with their sister right now.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Yes, this story is winding down. I am not writing another (9 when it was meant to be just 3?). It's been a great ride everyone.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Reese has something alright :p

Raider: The water flipping challenge is here, and I did it on my first try in front of kids (that second bit is important). Pretty sure I have full control of their wills until at least October.

 **Disclaimer: Not John Flanagan.**

"You are sure I should be here?" Consuelo asked. She shielded her eyes against the sun, watching the passenger ferry approaching the dock.

"Definitely. You'll want to meet our parents and Anne before the Samhain dinner," Robin answered.

"Samhain is…Araluen tradition?"

"No. Hibernian," Russ corrected her.

"Yes…and we are celebrating it in Araluen because…"

"Because Grandpa Liam and Grandmother Talia are Hibernian," Robin answered.

Consuelo nodded. "Yes…and they aren't your real grandparents but…"

"Talia is my birthmother," Russ explained for the umpteenth time. No one blamed Consuelo for needing it repeated. "And Kane, who we all call 'Dad', is her other son…by birth. She didn't raise either of us. Grandmother Pauline raised Kane, and Kane raised me, so I'm more like his son…but we still call her Grandmother Talia and her husband is Grandpa Liam."

Consuelo nodded. "And we gather for Samhain even though we are in Araluen because it is an easy day for your family to be together."

"Right. It's an obscure date to Araluens, so it's as easy as we will get to take off to gather together. Sometimes we try to go to Hibernia to celebrate with that half of the family, but most years it's just us."

"The Araluen O'Carricks."

"Yes."

"Which are related to the Hibernian O'Carricks, but are not Hibernian heirs."

"Correct."

Consuelo shook her head. "This is confusing."

"Trust us, we know," Robin assured her. "Right, so Talia is our grandmother and is Liam's second wife. Liam's daughters are Scout O'Carrick and Caitlyn Pitcher. Scout is Queen of Hibernia, Caitlyn is…"

"One of three women who leads the revitalized Martin Trading Company. The others are Gabby O'Carrick, who is Araluen O'Carrick but not Hibernian heir and your mother, and Lucy Martin, your…aunt?"

"Our aunt," Russ corrected her. "If you want to join us."

"We share father, not mother," Consuelo reminded him.

"We don't mind adoption in this family."

"It's actually encouraged," Robin added.

"Oi!" Holt called back. "They're here!"

Robin and Holt took off down the steps leading to the ships. Russ looked back to Consuelo, offering her his arm.

"Come on."

She hesitated. "What if they reject me?"

"Then you continue your service to Queen Anamaria until you're ready to go to Aunt Lucy's company."

"Why do you all call it Lucy's company when your mother and Caitlyn are equal partners?"

Russ shrugged. "Aunt Lucy used to manage it on her own. She brought her sister in for ideas and Caitlyn for creation…then Caitlyn and her husband train the skilled labor through their Academy and Mum tests products…it's above my head. Point is, Aunt Lucy does the actual business part and it was her idea to bring the other two in to make the company grow. It's still Martin Trading, and she's the only one with that surname."

"Is your mother's maiden name, and Lucy will lose when she marries yes?"

"I guess…it's complicated."

"Complicated. Good word for this family."

Russ chuckled. "Complicated, but good. Now come and meet our parents, little sister."

By the time Russ and Consuelo made it down Robin was embracing Kane and Gabby while Holt spun Anne in a wide arc off the ground.

"Mum, Dad," Russ greeted them. He left Consuelo a few paces away to steal Anne from Holt.

"Russ," Gabby beamed, reaching towards him. Russ took her hand and guided her to his side. He let her feel his face and check him over for injuries though she had no reason to. When he became a Ranger it became something he just let her do, same as Holt with his career in the Cavalry. "Who were you talking to?"

"A female friend," Kane answered with a nod to Consuelo. She shifted her weight, clearly nervous.

"Um…hello sir."

"Hello."

"Dad, this is my sister Consuelo," Russ said. "Consuelo, this is Dad, Mum, and our favorite sister, Anne."

Consuelo settled on Anne, who wore her usual hair ribbon over her eyes. The bright sun reflecting off the sea must have agitated her. Unlike their mother, Anne's eyes were still sensitive to bright lights.

"Favorite sister?" Consuelo repeated.

"It's the only thing our older three agree on unanimously," Kane told her as he eyed Russ. "Or four?"

Russ set Anne on her feet and pulled Consuelo closer. "I found my birthfather in Iberion."

"And you brought back a sister," Gabby said.

"Consuelo Lupiz. She's come to start a new life."

Kane nodded while Gabby smiled. Consuelo took a deep breath before speaking.

"Russ find me and Robin bring me here. I serve Queen Anamaria for now…she teaches me about Araluen."

She looked back down to Anne when she finished. Holt cleared his throat.

"Did any of us get around to telling Consuelo that Anne and Mum are blind?"

"Blind…what mean blind?" Consuelo asked. As a clever young woman who grew up in a court, she had an expansive Araluen vocabulary. Though she occasionally mixed up words, terms like 'blind' wouldn't often come up in a royal court unless a blind person was there.

"We can't see," Gabby answered.

"Oh," Consuelo said. She raised her eyebrows a bit. "I am sorry, they tell me you are …healer…"

"I am."

The surprise became confusion. "Oh."

Gabby smiled. Russ took her hand off his arm and guided it to Consuelo's.

"Mum's an excellent healer," Russ told Consuelo. "And Anne is our favorite sister. Those are things you'll have to agree to if you want to join us."

Consuelo took a deep breath, staring at Gabby's hand on her arm. "I can do that…if the family wants me."

Kane gave her a grin and turned to his three eldest. "All of you want Consuelo in our family?"

"Yes," they answered in unison.

Kane bent down next to Anne. "Honey, do you want a new big sister?"

Anne went from Russ to Kane, latching onto his tunic. "I like Robin."

Robin grinned. "Well, I want an older sister. Think about it Anne. With Consuelo we will outnumber Russ and Holt."

"I like Consuelo," Anne quickly said, her devious grin just the one Robin taught her.

"We've got to up our bargaining chips," Holt muttered to Russ.

"Welcome to the family Consuelo," Gabby said cheerfully, moving to embrace her just as she would Robin. "Just in time for Samhain."

"Which Grandmother Talia will have fits if we're late to," Russ pointed out. "We should go."

They went up to Liam and Talia's apartment. Russ quickly explained to their grandparents what had happened while Anne showed Consuelo around the apartment. Holt and Robin followed, exchanging proud glances their little sister finally learned the art of showing off. Grandpa Liam held out a mug of cider to her when the rounded back to them. "Welcome to the family, Consuelo."

"Who else is coming?" Anne asked. "Will Maggie be here?"

Robin stroked her little sister's hair. "You like Maggie, hm?"

"I do."

The door opened again. "Anne!" Maggie cheered.

"Thanks for having us," Julia told Talia. She moved directly to the kitchen, setting down two baskets and jumping right into the final rounds of meal prep. Neither of them were great chefs, but Samhain feasts were in their Hibernian blood.

"An extra set of hands that know what they're doing will always be welcome."

"That's code for Hibernians only," Daniel told Consuelo. "Don't offer to help. They'll tie you up in the corner before they let you touch anything."

"He knows that from experience," Julia called back, already elbow-deep in flour.

"I can't cook anyway. What do we do instead?" Consuelo asked.

"Well, your siblings usually fight over Anne."

"Or with each other," Gabby spoke up.

Russ took Consuelo's arm and gave it a tug. "Come on. I'll show you how."

They'd just sat down for dinner when there was a knock on the door. Robin volunteered to answer it. She returned with a letter in a red envelope, meaning just one thing.

"From Jin," Liam announced as he ripped it open.

"Jin?" Consuelo whispered to Russ.

"Their youngest daughter, also adopted. She lives in Nihon-Ja."

Maggie and Anne both lit up. "I want to see!" Maggie demanded.

"Read it aloud!" Anne echoed.

"Shh," Gabby chided the girls.

Talia leaned closer, trying to read over his shoulder. Liam groaned while she celebrated. "She's engaged!"

"Engaged?" Reese and Holt said in unison.

"Oi," Liam aimed at both.

The door opened again without a knock, Ace coming in holding his own red envelope. "A wedding invitation. Did any of you know about this?"

Talia chuckled and rubbed her husband's back. "She's a smart girl, and independent. I'm sure she's made a good decision."

Kane looked to Consuelo. "Have you been to Nihon-Ja before?"

Consuelo shook her head. "No sir."

"I assume the entire family's going?" Robin asked, looking to Ace. "Yours too?"

"Of course. Kaito is the heir. He'll become emperor one day."

Liam groaned. Talia gave him a nudge. "She's a strong girl. She knows what she's doing."

"That's what I'm afraid of."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: 7ish chapters left, just head's up.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Not everyone is going to get a partner, but some will :)

Raider: 9 more? ... No. I think it's time to say good bye to these characters. Yes, the O'Carrick clan is absolutely precious :)

 **Disclaimer: Not John Flanagan.**

Elizabet in a window seat watching Noah and Jasmine play in the garden outside. Warden's wife and daughter joined him just in time for Jasmine's birthday. Max had been with them, and Elizabet was finally able to have Noah give a proper apology. Noah admitted embarrassment for his behavior before Brendon molded it out of him and Max, likely taking after his father, forgave and forgot. The two agreed to keep in touch after Max returned to his apprenticeship in Roscrea.

Carissa resumed training Tammy and Jasmine took to helping Noah with his work. Most of the crew moved on to their next job, as the manor itself was complete. Brendon kept a few on hand to help with the final touches inside and recruited a couple of other friends to come assist with the furniture. Carissa and Tammy took up decorating the space between lady-in-waiting lessons. Elizabet spent a lot of her time assisting them, but Carissa had a much clearer idea of what an earl's manor required. Most days she baked and prepared lunches, as she used to do with her first mother while that long ago father and brother went to work in fields. Elizabet's few foggy memories of her first family were almost all related to helping her first mother in the kitchen. Her second mother never had interest in being domestic, but for Elizabet preparing simple meals for her family felt…motherly.

She snapped back to attention when she noticed Brendon coming to join her.

"I sent the workers in early," he said once he was at her side. "One of them is getting married soon and they've been begging for some time off to prepare a surprise for him."

"How generous of you," Elizabet replied. He could give them a week off, she didn't care. Giving them time off would keep him around longer.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. He asked that a dozen times each day, but she never pointed it out.

"Good."

"You're starting to show."

Elizabet rolled her eyes, knowing her smile would betray her. "I liked it better when you were pretending you didn't know about it."

He smirked and offered her his arm. "I have something to show you, Your Grace."

"My name is Elizabet."

She took his arm and he led her down a hallway. The entire manor, though sound structurally, was in different stages of completion throughout. Some rooms were ready for occupation while others were still a full-blown construction zone after Brendon's partners talked Elizabet into more of this or altered that.

They walked into the master's rooms…Elizabet's until she handed the property off to Noah. Her bed was the only one completely made up as of now, and the built-in crib near the window served as a place for Brendon's tools at present time. Clearly, the window crib was what he wanted for her to see.

A line most would use for bowfishing (likely salvaged from just that) hung from the window's upper frame. A series of long wooden rods hung from it and bits of colored glass hung from them.

"When the sun sets they will catch its light. I know children like that sort of thing," Brendon explained when Elizabet went to touch one. She turned it over, admiring its green tint next to the purple quartz next to it.

"Where did you get these?" she whispered.

"Leftovers from a project in the library. I assure you the only material here you didn't pay for is string, and that the edges are dulled down just in case the child gets hands on one. I hanged it high enough that shouldn't be a concern, but just in case."

Elizabet set the pieces back, carefully ensuring they didn't sway too much before looking up to him. "Library?" she repeated. "What project in the library requires colored glass?"

He smiled and offered his arm again. She took it, curiosity burning too strongly not to. As they walked down the steps he continued to explain. "You parents set a budget for this manor, Your Grace, a generous budget I agreed to work within. What I did not anticipate was you giving me the freedom to alter so much of the manor's design. Your trust gave me more money to put into…other areas of the house."

"Most builders would take the leftover sum for themselves."

"I'm not most builders, Elizabet. What I take as payment will be the same sum I agreed to with your father."

Elizabet smiled. "What have you done in the library?"

"I know it's your favorite room, so I wanted it to be complete first. I spoke to Warden and your aunt…they were able to get word to Roscrea. Your family has been a wonderful help."

"What have you done, Brendon?"

He gave her another grin and opened the door. Elizabet's mouth dropped.

It was exactly as she'd requested. Every inch of wall that wasn't taken by a window had shelves. Comfortable clusters of furniture were already arranged around fireplaces and a fair amount of the shelves had books neatly arranged on them. She spotted the Flynn Masque series on a lower shelf, included the well-loved (and worn) volume she'd had when her first mother shut her into a trunk while their home burned.

Suddenly, the massive amount of trunks Carissa arrived with when she came with Max and Jasmine made sense. These were the books from her apartment in Roscrea, plus favorites from the family library.

"Brendon…" she began, but he held a hand up. He pulled back a curtain and sun poured through the window made from colored glass cut to form a sun over water. She gasped.

"A friend of mine does these. It's been a chore hiding it from you, but…I thought you could use a good surprise after everything you've gone through. Do you like it?"

She looked to him and knew there was no fighting it this time. She pressed her lips to his. It took a few moments, but his arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her closer. It wasn't until his hand traced to her belly she came back to reality. She took a step back. He kept his hand where it was and his arm around her, though he let her have the few inches of space. She put her hand over his.

"I've been waiting for you to be ready," he whispered, stepping in to close the gap she'd created. "I didn't want to make it too obvious until you could handle it."

Elizabet bit her lip and clutched his hand. "I…" her eyes began to fill with tears. "I wish I was."

He nodded. "Then I'll keep waiting."

Despite their words they stayed close to one another. Brendon's grip on her was tight but not confining. She could walk away at any time she chose. The problem was, she wasn't choosing to. Elizabet brought her other hand up and pressed both against his over her stomach.

"I don't mind," he assured her in a whisper. "I worry for you, and I want you have a healthy, safe time. I'd like to help ensure that, if you'd allow it."

Elizabet couldn't help chuckling. "You don't worry what people will say? You'd be seen with a pregnant widow."'

Brendon shook his head. "Let them talk. We've both endured worse gossip before."

It hurt how true his statement was.

"Elizabet, I…"

"Elizabet?" Noah's voice called out. Jasmine's followed.

"Elizabet, come out! Hazen's here!"

"Hazen?" Brendon whispered. "As in…"

"Your future king," Elizabet teased him. He'd become comfortable with her and Noah, and her parents he could hold conversations with, but the thought of her cousins put him on edge. "Do you want to meet him?"

"You aren't nervous that if we go down at the same time we'll…"

"As you said, we've both endured worse gossip. Besides, Hazen's just a teenage boy. He won't pick up on anything like this."

"This is your family, though."

Elizabet shrugged. "It's Hazen. I assure you, his head is too wrapped around his own appearance to notice that of others. He's still struggling with the balance between being a good prince and being a person people actually like."

"That's a harsh statement."

"He has a harsh reality. We're all hoping Prince Reese of Araluen rubs off on him enough he'll develop a personality."

Brendon chuckled. The two walked down the steps towards the main entrance, where Hazen stood formally while Noah and Jasmine chased one another around him. He smiled up to them and held out a red envelope.

"I've come to collect you," he called up. "We're preparing to leave for a wedding."

"A wedding?" Elizabet repeated.

"In Nihon-Ja. Jin is going to marry Kaito."

"Nihon-Ja will be a long journey, won't it?" Brendon asked with a glance to Elizabet. She nodded. Hazen continued.

"We're going to travel with Araluen. I think it's safe to assume Gabby and Ace will be aboard."

Elizabet nodded. "Brendon, I'll come to let you know the final plans when I have them. Good night."

She left him bewildered on the steps and motioned for Hazen and the children to follow her back to the apartment. She took the envelope to read the invitation for herself while all those around her laughed about it.

"Do you reckon Liam knew about it?" Carissa asked as she put the final touches on dinner.

"Do I reckon Liam knew his daughter was in a relationship long enough to become engaged? No," Warden answered while setting the table. "More than no, a strong no. There's no way in hell he knew about this. He would have been in Nihon-Ja trying to put a wedge in it if he had. Mason got Scout and Tucker got Caitlyn because they ensured Liam was far away for the duration of their courtships. Jin learned from them."

They all laughed. Elizabet remembered how difficult Liam had been during Scout and Caitlyn's courtships. He liked their husbands. He even liked those they turned away, including Warden. But during the actual courtship? Outsiders would have thought he wanted his daughters to be spinsters.

Elizabet crossed her arms over her torso and studied Tammy a long time. "I'm going to lie down before dinner," she announced. Everyone nodded to her. "Aunt Tammy, would you come up with me?"

Tammy smiled and nodded. They went to her bedroom, shut the door, and collapsed onto her bed.

"You're growing. You'll be so beautiful as this goes on," Tammy sighed with a hand on Elizabet's stomach. She'd come to hate all the attention to a single part of her body, but couldn't bring herself to threaten to cut off hands as Scout had, or put poison in their soup as Caitlyn had.

"Aunt Tammy, I want you to stay here and oversee the completion of the manor."

Tammy's smile immediately turned to a frown. "You want me to be close to Brendon."

She nodded. "I want you to tell him who you are."

"Lizzie, you know I can't do that. He'll…"

"Understand," Elizabet cut her off. "Please. He's grown up without you. He's a good man…but there's nothing I wouldn't give to have time with my first mother again. I'd bet he feels the same about you."

"He can have time with me. He gets a few minutes every day when I take Noah whatever he's forgotten each morning."

"That doesn't count. Please think about it. For me."

Tammy sighed. "I'll think about it."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: My level of tired is through the roof this week.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: The Leaf sisters are all clever :)

Raider: Hey, writing is A LOT of work!

TEM: Welcome :) Glad you like the characters!

Philomena: Sorry! Busy week!

 **Disclaimer: Not John Flanagan.**

Nihon-Ja weddings were nothing like weddings in the western world.

The ceremony took place in a shrine only open to those closest to the couple. Liam and Talia were in there, as well as Empress Sun and her husband Iku. Mason, Scout, Tucker, and Caitlyn went inside along with their children for Jin's side while Nihon-Ja advisors and warriors rounded out Kaito's. Some may think it was Kaito making his wedding political as future emperor, but in reality they really were his closest friends.

During the intimate family-and-closest-friends-only ceremony, other guests gathered in a garden outside the shrine. Children played near a pond while the adults were entertained with simple foods and traditional performers. As usual, everything was rooted in Nihon-Jan tradition.

The screen doors to the shrine finally opened. The priest came down first, leading first Kaito's family then Jin's. Everyone dressed in Nihon-Jan clothing for the ceremony. Mason, Scout, Hazen, and Mara all still wore their crowns as official royalty, but other than that it was colorful kimonos and loose fitting pants that never quite caught style in Araluen or Hibernia. Hazen stuck close to his parents while Carter and Mara, too young to care, walked arm in arm. Caitlyn held Lina on her hip and stuck close to Tucker, who ended up needing his cane to navigate the uneven stones leading down from the shrine. Some gave him looks of pity, but most natives bowed to him. Being injured saving the life of a queen earned him a place of honor with them.

Then Kaito and Jin appeared. It was the first time anyone had seen them all day, and the couple was perfect. Kaito's intimidating robes and headdress clearly marked him as the future emperor while Jin's mostly white kimono had been adorned with intricate soft pink cherry blossoms embroidered along its edges. She smiled widely the moment everyone began clapping, a rare thing for her. Kaito took her hand and together they walked down the steps to begin receiving guests. One by one, everyone walked past the couple, gave them congratulations and envelopes with money, then were promptly seated at Nihon-Ja style tables in a grand hall adjacent to the garden.

"I'm getting too old for this," Liam mumbled as he sat on the ground. Everyone laughed at him, but his grumbling took attention away from Tucker, who did genuinely struggle to sit on the ground. Elizabet noticed both he and Caitlyn nod thanks to him once they settled down. The two leaned against one another with Lina nestled between them, the toddler already trying to sample the array of food before them.

"So, Liam, you've raised two queens," William teased. "Such a legacy."

"I'm not above pulling your tail down a few notches, Your Majesty," Liam threatened.

"How are you doing?" Kelly whispered to Elizabet. She smiled, keeping an arm draped over her torso. There was definitely no hiding it now.

"I'm fine, really."

"I was surprised you came without Noah. You're sure he wanted to stay behind?"

Elizabet nodded. "I gave him the choice. He's in my aunt's care. He's been involved with building the manor, and I didn't want to discourage his enthusiasm."

Elizabet grinned and reached up for Gabby's hand when she noticed her and Kane coming to join her other side, giving her guidance as she sat. Kane settled next to her and kept his hand against her back.

"The Hibernian methods still helping?" she teased Kane. He laughed.

"The methods Gabby and Caitlyn helped develop? Yes."

"I'm Hibernian now," Caitlyn reminded him.

"No you're not."

Gabby traced Elizabet's arm up to her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "We've already arranged to return home on the Hibernian ship, if you still wanted my services."

Elizabet beamed. "Of course I want your services. You're the best."

Their table was by far the most crowded as trays of food began moving around. Kaito and Jin knelt at their own table on a raised platform at the front of the room. The newlyweds laughed with one another as they ate, then the party moved into singers and musicians entertaining the crowd. Only paid performers were permitted to dance according to this culture, something the westerners would never fully understand.

Reese sought out Jin and pulls her aside. "This was surprising," he told her.

"I know what you think, but I love him."

"Oh? This has nothing to do with being empress?"

Jin shook her head. "I will not be empress. I will be like…you Aunt Kelly and Uncle Frey. I will be close to throne, but not part of it."

"They aren't going to give you a title?"

"Yes, Lady Jin."

Reese nodded and smiled at her. "Lady Jin, I'm glad to know you."

Jin beamed, looking back at her new husband for just a moment. "I love him, Reese."

"Good. I'm glad you're happy."

"I am happy."

Reese gave her a wider smile then nodded towards the bench his parents sat on, his father's arm around his mother. At first glance it would appear as though they were simply enjoying the party. However those that truly knew Anamaria would know sitting still at parties wasn't in her nature, even those parties where guests were not expected to dance.

"She's getting tired," he confessed to Jin. Even with her new station and new life, she was still his most trusted confidant.

"Is she sick?"

He nodded. "I don't know how badly, she does her best to hide it. But…Father's been talking to me about ascending."

"Oh? Soon?"

"Not tomorrow, not next month…but yes, soon."

Jin stepped to block his view of his parents. "You are ready."

"I hope so."

"I did not ask question. You are ready."

He couldn't help laughing. "Thanks."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Anyone else watch the 100 on Netflix? I've been binging on it all week.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: You'll get more of Reese in this chapter :)

Philomena: Glad you enjoy them!

 **Disclaimer: Not John Flanagan.**

 **Back in Hibernia…**

Noah secured the chain of a chandelier to the side of a wall.

"Brendon, look!" he called out.

"That's a good lad," Brendon laughed. "The manor is officially complete. Now you and I must keep it together until your sister-in-law gets back."

"Will Elizabet still be my sister-in-law after she marries you?"

Brendon choked despite having nothing in his mouth. "What?"

"You're going to marry her, right?"

He chuckled. "Clever lad."

Noah lay down in the middle of the ballroom floor and stared up at the chandelier. "Will you help her raise the baby?"

Brendon joined Noah on the floor. "You know, Elizabet has to want me to take care of her for that to work. And you and the baby as well. If she doesn't want me to, I can't."

"She does," Noah assured him. Brendon nodded.

"You know, I have to want to take care of you three as well. Elizabet and the baby are easy enough, but you? You're a handful."

Noah sat up. He stared at Brendon seriously. "I can try not to be. I'll behave, I promise. I'll listen to you and Elizabet, and I'll be nice to whoever you want to have over. I'll do whatever you want, I promise. I…"

"Whoa, whoa. Easy there," Brendon said as he sat up. He clapped Noah's shoulder. "Where is this coming from?"

Noah frowned. "I don't want you to go to another job. I want you stay with us."

Brendon took a deep breath. "You're a good kid. You're going to take good care of Elizabet and the baby whether I'm there or not, right?"

Noah nodded. "But you have to be there to teach me how."

Brendon grinned. "Alright, I'll make you a deal. Regardless of what happens between me and Elizabet, I will come around when I can to teach you things."

Noah grinned. "And I'll ask Elizabet to find more things for you to build until she decides she wants you to take care of us all the time just because."

"You do that, Noah. I'll appreciate the income."

"And you can keep teaching me things."

Brendon laughed. "And I can keep teaching you things."

* * *

Reese sat with his parents in his father's office. He kept looking to his mother. Queen Anamaria was so beautiful, so elegant. She wore her thick hair cascading over her shoulders without restraint and an Iberion-style gown. It was less confining than Araluen-style gowns. He'd noticed more and more small changes in her on their trip to Jin's wedding. The illness she insisted was nothing and barely worth a fuss was affecting her. Travel did her in. They didn't speak about it, but Reese and his father both noticed. For that, Reese was assuming more responsibilities.

"You are certain you are ready?" Anamaria asked while Reese surveyed the list William gave him.

"I can do this," he assured her.

"It's better he learn while we can help him," William repeated for the umpteenth time. "For the record, I do think you're ready."

Reese grinned and continued checking over the list. Ceremonies, he could handle. Court bored him, but he knew enough to run it. It was the military that daunted him. The Couriers, Scribes, foreign affairs with countries aside from Hibernia, Iberion, Skandia, and Nihon-Ja, domestic issues…those scared him. He had no idea how to handle them.

"A word of advice," his father said seriously as he rested a hand on his shoulder. "The most important piece of advice I can give you. What my mother passed to me."

"What is it?" Reese asked.

"Do not do this alone," Anamaria answered with a small smile.

"Never alone," William repeated. "If Araluen goes to war and you need advice on which allies to draw from, who do you talk to?"

Reese thought for several moments. "Hazen. Hibernia's our strongest ally and enough ambassadors are stationed around the Academy to draw additional support."

William nodded. "And if a drought wipes us to the point we can barely feed ourselves, let alone keep up the exports so many of our people rely on?"

"Robin."

Anamaria gave him a clap. "Well done, son. And if it becomes apparent there is a threat in our borders?"

"Russ…maybe Evie."

Both his parents raised their eyebrows. "Why Evie?" his father asked.

"Because she's going to be the second Commandant when the Battalion and Rangers merge."

"And what makes you think the merger will go through?"

"Because it has to. It makes sense to."

"And why do you think Evie will come out ahead as the second Commandant?"

Reese looked to his father with confidence. "Because I'm going to appoint her. She has experience, drive. She's willing to work with the Rangers, has a voice people listen to, and Daniel trusts her."

Anamaria smiled. "You think Evie, not Julia?"

Reese nodded. "Maggie needs one parent home. Besides, Julia wouldn't want an administration role. If she were to join the Battalion, or whatever this becomes, she would be a field agent, not Commandant."

William grinned. "You're going to make a good king, son."

Reese couldn't help the childlike smile on his face. He couldn't believe he was finally hearing those words.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Well everyone, I finished the 100 on Netflix. Any other recommendations of shows with just 1-2 seasons I can binge this week while waiting for summer hiatus on current shows to end?**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Noah's a lot smarter than they think :)

Philomena: Glad you think so :)

TEM: I'm glad my work was good enough for you to binge on :)

 **Disclaimer: Not John Flanagan.**

"No body guards," Robin begged.

"You're getting body guards," Gabby and Lucy both said with finality. Robin sighed.

She collected the files her aunt had prepared for her and left the office. She'd barely made it to the front when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Robin."

Robin turned and grinned up at her older cousin. "Clara, what are you doing here?"

She grinned. "I brought Aunt Lucy some fabrics I've been working on. Are you in a hurry?"

Robin shook her head and, walking arm-in-arm with her cousin, headed for the restaurant Jenny once ran at the base of Castle Araluen. Jenny still owned it, but her duties filtered down to going in and taking over whenever she wanted rather than daily. She'd sold the restaurant in Redmont a decade ago.

"I'd heard rumors of your hair. I like it," Clara teased as they took seats near the window.

"It used to be shorter. I think I like where it is now. It's easy to maintain and Mum doesn't get that scowl whenever she feels it."

"I didn't think Aunt Gabby would care about hair."

"She didn't explicitly tell me I had to grow it back. I just did."

Clara laughed. The two ordered and Robin sat quietly while her cousin went on about her work weaving textiles. Robin nodded through Clara's excitement over a recent order from Lady Gilda, a close friend of Princess Rosalina.

"Clara, you know how few strings would have to be pulled for you to get real orders? Or even on the crown's continuous payroll?" Robin asked. Clara shrugged.

"I don't want to be that person who uses her family to get orders."

"Mhm, and what about that person who reaches out to old friends?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Elizabet. She asked about you at Jin's wedding."

Clara sighed. "I haven't seen her since we were teenagers."

"That's because you took an apprenticeship outside the capitol and were never able to visit when she came."

"Foreign royalty visiting is a busy time for dressmaking."

"Yes, and all you needed to do was show up with however many gowns you had on hand and someone with a title would have worn all but the one you wore yourself."

Clara shook her head. "You're confident about that."

Robin leaned in. "You're not. You're good at what you do, Clara. Why don't you act like it?"

"Aunt Lucy doesn't want to take my work seriously. She's the most powerful trader in Araluen, and she won't give me space on her ships."

"You're a designer now, Clara, not just a weaver in a small village. You're too good to resort to mass orders, and clothes aren't our export concentration. Medicines are."

"I didn't want a lecture on Martin Trade. I wanted lunch with my cousin."

Robin shrugged. "Then as my cousin, I want you to make me a wardrobe for my next trip."

Clara chuckled. "Look at you, my squirt cousin trying to manipulate me into using family to get a break."

"Uncle Roman used his parents and mine when he needed help. It's okay to reach out to family."

"Help raising a child alone and help with a career are two fully separate things."

"Clara, face it. You're good enough to be big, and to be good in Araluen is to work with either the royal family or the richest person in our borders. You are connected to both because of who you are. That's just going to be part of it."

Clara made a face, then broke into another smile. "I really didn't ask you here to talk about work."

Glasses of fruit juice were put in front of each. Robin took a long sip from hers, waiting for Clara to continue.

"I got married."

Robin spat the juice out. "You got married? Past tense? As in…"

"Robin O'Carrick, I'm Clara Rosenberg. It's good to meet you."

Robin laughed uneasily and shook Clara's hand over the table. "When do I get to meet Mr. Rosenberg? When did you meet him? I didn't realize you were serious with anyone."

Clara bit her lips and shrugged. "I met him during my apprenticeship. He's a blacksmith, and he has this job waiting for him in Norgate."

Robin nodded. "So this is your way of telling me you're moving?"

"We got married so that I could come with him. I mean, we were engaged. Quietly. Da knew, but…we had this plan to tell everyone when you got back from Nihon-Ja. It's so rare for everyone to be in the same place, we thought…well, he got this job and we had to speed things up. You're the first to know aside from our parents."

"I take it he has no siblings?"

Clara shook her head. "We have similar backgrounds."

Robin nodded her understanding. She gave her cousin a sly grin and leaned closer. "I'm happy for you."

Clara beamed. "I'm glad."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Thanks readers for giving absolutely no suggestions for binging. I've succumbed to Crash Course on YouTube for the time being.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: You probably don't want to think too much about Will's generation at this point. I mean...circle of life and all that.

TEM: Thanks :) 3 more chapters left in this and then the series is over.

 **Disclaimer: Not John Flanagan.**

The coach lurched over a rough spot in the road. Elizabet immediately gripped the edge of her window with one hand for support. The other she held to her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Kineta asked. Elizabet nodded and grinned up to her mother.

"I think it's making her stronger."

Kineta gave her a warm smile. She wrapped Elizabet in her arms, bringing her hands to rest her bump. Before they left Araluen, Gabby told her she was in her last stretch. A midwife in Roscrea gave her two to three weeks and strong instructions that she remain at her manor until it came.

"You're sure it's a girl?" Sean asked. Kineta and Elizabet just laughed. Of course, they couldn't be certain of the baby's gender but after a very senior advisor made comments about it being a boy 'to fulfill an heir' it became a joke to insist it was a girl. There was still a generation sprinkled with those who forgot it was Scout who had the birthright to the throne, not Mason.

"You look beautiful," Lorelei whispered from her place next to Sean.

At the start of their journey from Roscrea, Elizabet's parents sat together on one side and the sisters-in-law sat on the other. Kineta swapped when it became apparent being wedged next to Elizabet's swollen form wasn't comfortable for Lorelei, who was still recovering from her burns. So much of her skin resembled rough leather now it was almost like armor, but several wounds were still sensitive. She'd been cleared from the healers' full time care and would now be visited every other week by her primary physician while she finished her recovery at Elizabet's completed manor. The healers all agreed a break from busy Roscrea would do her good. Elizabet was more than happy to accommodate.

Outside their carriage Gabe rode alongside Mason, Scout, Hazen, and Mara. Mara practically grew up on horseback but had just recently been given her own full sized horse (as opposed to the ponies she'd been on). The horse had spirit and her parents and brother kept intervening before it could bolt, but all in all Mara bonded with the animal beautifully. Soon she'd start making trips to ride on the beach between lessons.

They were greeted by a full staff upon arrival at the manor, something Elizabet hadn't expected. She'd known the manor would be complete while she was away but she hadn't expected Tammy to arrange servants so quickly. After a long series of bows and 'Your Grace's they went to their respective bedrooms to clean up before dinner. Elizabet took some time to reunite with Noah before going to her own.

"Did you tell him?" she demanded the moment she shut the door behind her. Tammy nodded with a sheepish grin.

"I did."

"And?"

"It was a shock to him at first, but he let me tell him the full story. He understands and forgave me. We took Noah for a short trip to meet Brendon's family. I have to say I'm disappointed in Devlin, though I could never judge him…not after the messes I found myself in."

"Tammy…"

Tammy cut her off before she could go into her lecture as to why Tammy's history wasn't her fault. "I met his mentor. The one he considers a father."

Her tone of voice took an interesting shift. Elizabet stared at her aunt with a raised eyebrow. "Oh?"

Tammy grinned. "He's a good man."

"I thought he was married?"

"Widowed."

"I see."

The term 'widow' still stung, but not near as much as it once had. Elizabet grinned. "I'm glad you're happy."

"The feeling is mutual." Tammy sat next to her on the bed and wrapped her into a tight hug. "You'll make such a wonderful mother."

"I'll try," Elizabet whispered.

Elizabet washed her face, combed and braided her hair, then changed into a clean dress before venturing out to find Brendon. He turned up in the dining room, fiddling with tools she didn't recognize.

"Elizabet," he greeted her.

"What are you doing?" she asked once she was next to him. He used a small curved knife to work on the edge of a panel that went up in place of tapestries and paintings. Noah's stain had been sanded to give it an interesting texture and shadowy trees and animals created a forest spanning through all the panels.

"Just some finishing up," he answered. He finished the ledge and gave her his full attention. "How as the trip?"

"Tiring," she answered honestly. "But it was good having everyone together."

"I saw your family arrive with you. I figured your parents and brother would come. Your cousins and Lorelei were a surprise. How is she? Lorelei? It seemed like she was still nursing some of the burns."

"She is. She's well enough to travel and Gabe thought she could use a break from Roscrea. They're going to stay here a little while so she can rest in peace."

Brendon nodded. "Gabe's a good husband to do that for her."

Elizabet agreed, though discussing anything with the term 'husband' with Brendon made her feel…awkward. She'd spent almost the entire trip keeping a mental lists of jobs for him to do so he wouldn't leave. "Aunt Tammy says she told you."

Brendon wrapped his arms around her. "Do you want to be cousins?"

She shook her head. He kissed the top of it.

"Neither do I."

"Technically she stopped being my aunt when she divorced my uncle."

Brendon laughed. "You have a complicated family."

"It's a good one, though."

"Agreed."

Dinner came in the form of a picnic outdoors. Mara and Jasmine spent hours rolling down a hill into a small pond at the edge of the clearing after Hazen demonstrated it could be done. Seeing the straight laced crown heir splashing around barefoot and bare-chested with his sister and her friend was refreshing. Warden and Carissa, conscious of such an intimate family setting, made themselves present but sparse. The two were so deeply tied to the royal family Elizabet had few memories at least one wasn't present. Warden escorted her to Claymound more often than anyone in her family and made choices on her parents' behalf while there, and Carissa had been the first to hold both Hazen and Mara after birth. They were usually welcome to join as close friends, but this time they hovered as servants.

Sean, Mason, and Gabe found sticks to practice swordsmanship with, a game Kineta and Scout wholeheartedly joined in way of ambush. Hazen and the girls joined the battle after a few rounds and soon no one could stop laughing.

Elizabet turned to face her sister-in-law when she heard Lorelei's laughter turn into a painful gasp.

"Are you alright" she asked gently. Lorelei nodded.

"I pulled at something that shouldn't be pulled," she answered as she lay back on the grass.

Elizabet curved an arm around her form and eased down next to her. "I'm glad you came here."

Lorelei chuckled. "Remember that when it's been months and I still haven't left. That carriage ride…it wasn't as easy as I thought it'd be."

"You can stay as long as you like," Elizabet promised.

The play battle heated up when Gabe disarmed Scout. Scout blinked down at her empty hand then back to Gabe. "How did you do that?" she demanded.

"No idea," Gabe answered. He lunged. "Victory!"

Scout sidestepped, put her hands against his arm, shoved it in a side arc, forced him to drop his stick, and pinned his arm behind his back. "Not quite," she teased.

Lorelei smiled at the exchange, managing another laugh as Gabe called out to Mara and Jasmine for reinforcements. The girls tackled Scout.

"He's so good with children. The worst part of all this is he has to wait longer to have his own," Lorelei sighed.

"I assure you that doesn't matter to him. He loves you enough to wait, and if the wait is too long our family isn't opposed to adoption."

Lorelei sighed. "Mine is."

Elizabet frowned. "To the degree they wouldn't accept an adopted child?"

"Not entirely. They are some of Scout's biggest supporters, though I suppose her adoption was more of a social formality since in the lineup she was ahead of your father anyway. And they like you…but they see you as a sort of…charity case."

That rumor was so old it barely affected Elizabet anymore. "You don't want them to think of your child as a charity case?"

Lorelei chuckled. "They have been hesitant to be seen with me publically since…" she sighed, not finishing the thought. "I think any child of mine will be seen as charity to them no matter how they come."

"Then that's that. Do you think you and Gabe would welcome one soon? This one needs a cousin to play with."

Lorelei grinned and reached to rest her scarred palm against Elizabet's stomach. "Maybe a few more years," she answered after several moments. "I'm glad you have this one, though. Truly. Gabe and I will spoil it behind your back until we have our own…and maybe even after then."

Elizabet returned the grin. "I assure you the favor will be returned."

Lorelei pulled her hand away. "Do you still think of Neil often?"

Elizabet nodded. "Every day, but it's easier now. I mean, I have Noah to remind me of him…and this little one. They make it hard some days, but… I like having pieces of him to watch grow."

Lorelei smiled again. "Some bigger than others.

Elizabet masked her laughter with a mocking groan.

"You carry it well."

"Thank you."

Mason's voice boomed through the clearing. "Noah! You want to be an earl or what? Get your tail over here and defend Mara's honor!"

The sisters-in-law looked back to the battle. At some point Hazen and Gabe had joined together to kidnap the youngest princess, whose squeals kept succumbing to giggles as they tied her up with a blanket.

Noah bounded from the place he'd retreated to with Brendon when the 'fight' began until he collided with Hazen. The months of helping Brendon made the boy strong, and though Hazen tried playing it off Elizabet could see Noah had genuinely taken him down. She laughed and turned to watch Brendon. Like Warden and Carissa, he'd separated himself from the family. Unlike Warden and Carissa, he had no one to separate with. He looked to her and she motioned for him to join her and Lorelei.

"You're a guest, not an outcast," she told him as he sat next to her in the grass.

Brendon laughed sheepishly. "I suppose I don't have the nerve I thought I did."

Elizabet looked back to the battle to find everyone had paused to stare at Brendon joining her. Even Mara, half-heartedly restrained by a worn blanket, stopped her squealing to watch him.

"They aren't usually this weird," Elizabet told him, a little taken back by their behavior.

"Lizzie, I'd like to ask you something."

Elizabet turned back to Brendon. Their staring had caused him to break into a light sweat. "You're welcome," she told him. "They're just messing with you."

"Trust me, I know," he assured her with a half-smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny sliver of a gold band. Elizabet's jaw dropped. "I asked permission from your father and brother…and the king for good measure. Noah and your mother have both given us their blessing." He paused to swallow hard. "I love you, Lizzie. You've helped me see a light I didn't see for a long time. I know there's nothing I can give you don't already have, but it seems I've been able to surprise you a time or two since our meeting. I'd like to continue surprising you the rest of your life. I'd like to stay by your side and help you finish raising Noah as his father, and, if you'd allow it, I'd like to help you raise this other little one."

Elizabet held her breath.

"Would you marry me, Princess?"

Emotions flooded inside her. She reached for his hands and pulled him closer. "Yes," she whispered before the emotions could block her voice. It wasn't anxiety this time, or fear. He leaned the rest of the way and kissed her. The roar of her family made birds flee their perches amongst the trees.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Adulting Win- Going to work, giving it your all, leaving tired, paying your bills, and having just enough left over to buy tots from Sonic :)**

TheRanger'sDaughter: CBS finally started up its stuff so I _think_ I'll be able to manage for the time being. I hate shows take hiatus in the summers...why can't they take hiatus in the fall? The fall is always busy for me. Summers jump between being insanely busy to insanely bored.

TEM: Love the enthusiasm :p

 **Disclaimer: Not John Flanagan.**

Reese sat in the chair usually reserved for his mother next to his father on the throne. It'd been decided Reese would oversee this particular ceremony, with William there to guide him should he stumble. Anamaria sat the two off at breakfast. She'd kissed Reese's cheek and assured him he'd be great, then left to go horseback riding on the beach with Consuelo. Reese felt a bit disheartened his mother wasn't there for his first official ceremony, but her days of having the strength and energy to ride her beloved horse were becoming numbered. She had moments simply climbing the stairs tired her, and she didn't want to spend a day she had energy sitting in court. Reese couldn't blame her.

Advisors and officials sat in their usual designated seats. On the floor, every Ranger able to tack a few days onto the end of their Gathering trip lined up in their formal uniforms. Daniel stood at their helm giving the Battalion Council on the opposite side his usual sly grin.

The Battalion women were fierce, as usual, with their hair in complex braids and weapons on display.

"Ready?" William whispered. Reese took a deep breath.

"Ready." He stood and stepped down to the floor. Daniel gave him a wink. "A merger between the Ranger Corps and Charmed Battalion has been discussed at length, and we have come to the decision these two entities should become one. With advisory from a committee of sound representatives, I…"

Reese paused. Everyone was yelling, some in cheers and others in disgust. Perhaps the rumor of the merger wasn't as strong as he'd given it credit. A good many of the men and women on the floor were in genuine shock, which was rare for their type. He looked back to his father, unsure of what to do. William simply nodded for him to continue. Reese cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and continued once the volume went down.

"With advisory from a committee of sound representatives, it has been decided a unit this large will require a Commandant Council for leadership. These Commandants will be stationed here at the castle, serve as advisors to the crown."

The dull roar immediately fell to silence. Reese continued.

"After careful consideration, it has been decided the crown will appoint members to the Council based on qualifications and evaluation of service. That being said, the first member will be Agent Tiffany Cast."

Reese reddened, realizing he'd forgotten to make it known they were replacing the term 'lady' with 'agent'. Calling every woman in service 'lady' regardless of her position was getting ridiculous and a new wave of titles were in the process of being implemented to separate the ladies in service from those of nobility. William gave him a nudge, letting him know it didn't matter. Everyone knew Tiffany Cast was a new member of the Battalion Council, having served on the Council just a year before the merger became official. With Tiffany's name announced, the next two wouldn't be a surprise. Surprising this crowd was always a foolish endeavor.

"The other two will be Ranger Daniel Treaty and Agent Evie Schuster."

They'd quietly told Tiffany, Daniel, and Evie of the appointments earlier, and established Evie as their Head of Council. The rest of the newly named Delta Corps didn't need to know Evie had been singled out. Head of Council was really more of a private role amongst the three anyway. They'd needed a single person to go to first in emergencies, rather than the favorite of whatever messenger they sent. Evie would serve as that first point of contact, and she'd be responsible for drawing out a full set of bylaws for the Delta Corps day-to-day operation. Tiffany was still too heavily involved in field work to take the responsibility, and Daniel made it known that, with the division of leadership, he hoped to spend more time with Maggie. Her recovery could finally be declared a success, and he didn't want to waste another minute with her.

They moved into a banquet lunch, which was the real reason so many attended the secret announcement. A hot meal prepared by renowned royal chefs could never be passed lightly. Reese caught sight of Evie talking to Julia and walked over to them. The women stood near Daniel, who had reclaimed his daughter until work pulled him away again. The two nodded to Reese.

"Well done," Julia told him.

"Thanks," Reese answered. Julia looked back to Evie.

"The three of you will be sharing an office?"

"Yes. Tiffany and I have already began setting it up. We've already prepared a corner for Maggie when she visits. It's right behind Daniel's desk."

Julia beamed. "She'll like that."

Evie chuckled. "I look forward to corrupting her towards an apprenticeship with us."

"We've already started her training at home."

Reese grinned back at the child. He hoped she never knew how close she was to being lost. No child deserved what Maggie went through, and she'd done it for Mara. He wondered if Daniel and Julia realized a loyalty so deep would likely land her back in Hibernia when she came of age.

A glass was tapped, signaling a speech. Everyone quietened down and turned towards Gilan, who stood in the front of the room.

"Years ago, during King Duncan's reign, a young girl stumbled in from Hibernia seeking refuge and purpose. We remember her as Lady Lina Leaf, but at the time she was Princess Nerilina of Clonmel and the Sunrise Warriors Academy."

There was a muttering. Reese had no memories of Lina, but people still spoke of her. Russ was able to pull her out of his earliest memories as a kind, crippled woman. Like Gabby's blindness, the legends of Lina Leaf often failed to acknowledge her lame foot.

"She risked her own life, happiness, and reputation on two fronts to help take down the people who raised her. She succeeded and asked only for a life here in return. She did not demand riches or comfort, but a simple life she could build on. She and her husband became two of Araluen's greatest leaders. She built the Battalion from the ground up, arranging the school while handling Commandant duties and more. She did all this while raising two beautiful, strong girls, both of which abandoned us in favor of Hibernia."

There was a light chuckle at that. Scout and Caitlyn returning to Hibernia had been a national joke since Scout's coronation.

"Still, those girls continue doing good for Araluen. Lina touched many a life among the apprentices, the most prominent being Lady Evie whom she thought of as a third daughter. Lina would be proud of this merger, and it is in her honor we drink today."

Every single cup, even those without mead, went up. Reese held his high. He may not have known the woman they were toasting, but he knew his adoption wouldn't have happened had the royal family not been personally invested in taking down the discovered slave trade. They became personally invested when Caitlyn was taken by it, and she was taken by it while trying to fine closure for her mother's untimely death. His parents and grandparents spoke of her so often he would give anything to have just one conversation with her. She may have had royal blood, but she avoided being a leader until she ultimately became one. He could identify with that.

Reese felt a hand on his back and turned to face his own mother. He gave her a grin and offered her his arm. She took it, leaning on him more than she usually did.

"Enjoy your ride?" he asked. Anamaria nodded.

"I hear you did well today."

"I tried."

She kissed his cheek. "I'm proud of you, _mijo_."

His father joined them, putting his arm around his wife. "We both are."

William and Anamaria excused themselves shortly after, heading towards their rooms. Reese assumed his mother would need to rest after riding for so long. He was about to go find Lady Caroline with the dark haired beauty herself materialized in front of him.

"Well done today. Your mother seems…"

"I know," he cut her off. Everyone in this room would be able to see her weakness, but it didn't need to be voiced yet. His family wasn't ready for that.

Caroline nodded. "Does this mean you will become our reagent in the foreseeable future?"

Reese hadn't wanted to think about that. Caroline's tone was of concern rather than the curiosity he expected. He nodded. "Yes."

She paused for several moments. "Will you be alright?" she asked in an even smaller voice. She stared at him


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I know, I know. It's a short chapter. Check out my profile for a new summary on Hope written by PhilomenaAngel!**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Gilan was always my favorite. I wish we got to see him more in the books.

Philomena: No 9th one. I've got to be done this time.

TEM: The enthusiasm continues.

 **Disclaimer: Not John Flanagan.**

Hazen pulled the blankets up over Mara and sat on her bed.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered.

Hazen chuckled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "I'll miss you too, squirt."

"Will you write me?"

"Of course I'll write you. It'll be just like when I went to the Academy."

"Will you bring me a present?"

He chuckled again. "Yes, I'll bring you a present."

Their father cleared his throat from the doorway. "Come on, you two. It's not like he's going off to war."

"Thank Grace," Hazen added. He gave Mara a final tuck, though she was certainly too old for them, and walked out. They went to the study where his mother was still up. She'd already dressed for bed, her dark hair hanging in a loose braid over her shoulder. She looked up from her reports when they came in and smiled.

"Have you said your good byes to Mara already?"

Hazen nodded. Scout stood with her arms open. Hazen went into them. His emotions were getting harder to control.

"We know you'll be great," Mason assured him, slapping his son's back.

"I'm honored you're trusting me with this. It's just…are you sure I'm ready?"

"If you weren't we wouldn't be trusting you with it," Scout reminded him. Hazen sighed and forced a smile. His parents may have set high expectations for him is entire life, but they weren't unrealistic. They gave him everything he needed to be successful, mostly in the form of mentors and opportunities rather than gold as so many affluent parents arranged.

"I'll make you proud" he promised.

"We know you will," Mason said.

Scout enclosed him in a tighter hug. "We love you."

Hazen chuckled. "I know you do."

"Off with you now, before your mother loses her nerve to let you," Mason chided gently. "Be safe, son."

With that, Hazen collected his pack, kissed his mother's cheek, shook his father's hand, and set off for the stables where his horse was waiting.

"He'll be fine," Scout whispered once he rounded a corner.

"Repeat that a few more times and you may actually start believing it," Mason teased her. Scout glared at him. He wrapped his arms around her. "He'll be fine," he assured her. "We've somehow managed to do a fair job on that one."

Scout chuckled nervously. "This is his first time to be on his own outside our borders."

"He won't be alone, though. He has two friends from the Academy accompanying him. They're well trained. They'll protect him should harm come his way. We can't shelter him forever."

Scout sighed. "Unfortunately."

Mason kissed her and laced their fingers, leading her towards their bed. "He's just handling negotiations for a treaty."

"With an ally we aren't personally linked to. This isn't Araluen, Mason."

"No, but it isn't Toscana either. It's Celtica. They've finally come into their own since that business with the Wargals and it's time we reach out to them. Our countries were allies a long time ago. Hazen has tokens from that time to present as goodwill."

Scout sighed again, this time impatiently. "I know."

"Of course you know. This was all your idea."

"What if he's not ready, Mason?"

Mason chuckled. "He is."

"He grew up too fast."

"He did."

"How do we stop Mara from doing that?"

"We don't."

Scout smiled as she lay down next to him. "If you're waiting for me to tell you that you're right, it's not going to happen."

Mason pulled her into his arms. "I'd never be so foolish, love."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I have great news! Because I found a couple of half-finished chapters in a random file (probably written at 3 am when traveling back in June), you get 2 more chapters after this one!**

TheRanger'sDaughter: I've also pre-ordered the 2nd Early Years book :)

 **Disclaimer: Not John Flanagan.**

Robin sat down for dinner in her grandparents' home. It felt unnatural for a maid to serve them. Even when they went to dinner in William and Anamaria's rooms, maids only delivered the food. Unless a special foreign guest was present, they served themselves. Grandmamma Catherine and Grandfather Philip weren't like that though. At least, Grandmamma Catherine wasn't.

Robin sat on the left corner next to Clara with James Rosenberg, Aunt Lucy, Holt, Consuelo, and Russ filling out the rest of the line. Kane, Anne, Gabby, Uncle Spence, Uncle Spence's current fling, and Grandmamma Catherine filled out the right. Grandfather Philip sat in his place at the head of the table between Grandmamma Catherine and Russ while Uncle Roman took the other, sitting between Robin and Uncle Spence's fling. Even with their full family gathered there was space to crowd more chairs around if necessary. Formal dining rooms were, as far as Robin was concerned, ridiculous. They'd be happier making plates and settling comfortably around a common space.

"It's so lovely to have everyone together," Grandmamma Catherine said…again. She looked to Consuelo. "Tell me again dear, where are you from?"

"Cádiz, in Iberion," she answered.

"So nice of Russ to find someone."

"She's my sister," Russ reminded her.

"Right, and you've just now met her because…"

Russ glanced over to Uncle Spence's girl. "Because my birthfather went to bed with her birthmother."

Every single person at the table choked. Robin and Holt covered their smiles behind their hands while Aunt Lucy actually turned her head to cough out the mouthful of wine she'd just taken.

"Remarkable," Uncle Roman winked. "Clara came about the same way."

Another round of mixed horror and laughter, all poorly hidden with coughs.

"Da!" Clara exclaimed between nervous giggles. She turned several shades of red while her new husband laughed and kissed her forehead.

"This isn't appropriate for the dinner table," Grandmamma Catherine snapped.

"You started this one, Catherine," Grandfather Philip mumbled. Kane and Roman both stared at him in awe.

"Did you just…" Kane began, but Gabby gave him a nudge.

"Stop," she ordered. "Not in front of Anne."

Robin, still holding her napkin over her mouth, looked to her younger sister. Anne's ears burned bright red, but she didn't think to cover her own nervous grin. Grandmamma Catherine changed the subject. The woman could never stop talking.

"Helen, was it?"

Uncle Spence's girlfriend shook her head. "Ellen."

Her tone was one only Spence and his girlfriends ever took with Grandmamma Catherine. Everyone else had more respect for her than that.

"Ellen, right. Tell me, are things getting serious with my son?"

"Quite serious," Ellen answered with a haughty giggle. Spence winked at her. Kane turned to Clara.

"Congratulations again on your marriage, Clara. I wish we'd known when we went to Nihon-Ja. We would have brought you back a better gift."

Clara beamed. She'd had so little recognition of her wedding from her grandparents any attention was welcome. "Thank you, but we really don't need anything so exotic."

"You've been more generous to us than we deserve as it is," James added. "We appreciate it tremendously, sir."

Gabby nudged Kane again. "James, you don't have to call him 'sir'."

"I don't know," Kane teased. "I kind of like being shown a little respect."

Grandmamma Catherine huffed again. As usual, she was so obsessed with being the perfect hostess she felt she failed each time she lost control of the conversation. "Mm…Lucy, how is…"

Lucy cut her mother off. "Actually, I'm interested to hear the banter between James and Kane. It's entertaining."

Grandmamma Catherine cleared her throat. "Lucy, where will you be traveling next?"

"Hibernia. Robin and I are going to visit Princess Elizabet and her newborn before we discuss the new products with Caitlyn."

Clara sat up straighter. "Elizabet's had a child?"

"If you want to reconnect you are welcome to join us," Robin offered between bites.

Clara looked to James, who shrugged. She beamed at them. "Please."

"I trust you'll have bodyguards?" Grandmamma Catherine asked pointedly, as though she would be the one to give Clara permission to go.

"Of course," Robin told her grandmother sweetly. "We always have bodyguards."

The snarky comment earned her a stern look from her father, the one he always gave with undertones of approval. At the end of the dinner everyone went the separate ways, with the exception of Spence and Ellen who asked to be put up for the night. The others left walking in separate directions only to reunite in Kane and Gabby's apartment for coffee and a second dessert.

"Don't mind Grandmamma. No one else does," Russ assured Consuelo. Robin nodded in agreement before catching her father's motion to join him in a bedroom. She quietly obeyed. Her mother sat on the edge of their bed. Robin went to sit next to her, smiling as Gabby traced over her face and hugged her.

"I'll be alright, Mum," she whispered.

"I know you will," Gabby replied. "That doesn't make it easier to let you go."

"She gets like this every time one of you takes off. Don't think you're _too_ special," her father teased, sitting on her other side. "Have you heard about Anamaria yet?"

Robin nodded. "Not by ethical means, but yes. Will she be alright, Mum?"

Gabby sighed. "I wish I could say she would, sweetheart. I really do. But as it stands, she's battling something no one knows much about."

Robin swallowed hard. "You're still going to do your best though. Right?"

"Of course I will, but sometimes my best isn't good enough and nature takes its course. I won't be the one to give the family unreasonable expectations."

Robin nodded. That was fair. Her father took her hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "Sweetheart, your mother wanted to ask you something alone before she said anything in front of Lucy."

Robin turned back to her mother. "Yes?"

Gabby tightened the hug then felt until she found her face. She held her hand there, fingers placed so she would be able to read Robin's immediate reaction. Robin held still, knowing this would be important.

"Robin, I'm going to take on Anamaria as a priority. I won't be able to make the trips to Hibernia I usually do. It's already been arranged with Caitlyn. She will bring her studies over here for review two or so times a year. The research we share will continue, but a lot of what I've done independently I'm passing down to a team based here in the medical wing. I'll be putting a lot of my focus on Anamaria."

Robin reached to press her hand over her Mother's and nodded. "That makes sense, but what does it have to do with me?"

Gabby took a deep breath. "My partnership with Lucy and Caitlyn? The one I'm barely able to keep figures straight on…I'm passing a portion of it to you."

Robin froze. She'd expected to one day take over her mother's share, unless she managed to become a fourth partner, but those dreams were all…one day. Not today. Not anytime soon. Those plans were for when her mother retired to spoil her grandchildren. None of her siblings were even married yet.

"Just a portion, mind you," Gabby repeated. "Just enough for you to have the authority to speak on my behalf when Lucy and Caitlyn meet in Hibernia, or anywhere else I'm unable to travel."

"I don't understand," Robin said. Her mother's terms were clear enough, but she still didn't know why.

"Sweetheart," Kane jumped in. "Your mother and I have had a will drawn up for…preparation in case something were to happen to either of us. Your mother's share in the company is tricky. It a massive task, and she didn't want to force it on any of you children without being certain you could both handle it and wanted it."

"Russ is a Ranger, Holt a soldier," Gabby picked up. "They will each get a small payout, but forcing the company on either of them would be bad for all involved. Neither is interested in it, let alone the business side. Anne…she's too young to know her path. If she shows a desire to learn I will make arrangements for it, but…you clearly have the ability. You have the desire and ambition. I know you're more interested in Lucy's side for day-to-day tasks, but the three of us all take ownership. If you are prepared to accept, I'd like to name you as a partner for my share. You'd be taking over my numbers and sit in the planning, and when there is a meeting called and I am unable to attend, which is highly likely, you would go in my place."

"Are you interested?" Kane asked gently.

Robin threw her arms around her mother. Gabby chuckled, slowly sliding her arms back around Robin. "I take this as a yes?"

"Yes," Robin whispered. "I can't believe this…yes!"

"I'll go collect Lucy," Kane laughed. He pat Robin's shoulder as he stood. Robin smiled up at him while still embracing her mother.

"You're walking better," she pointed out. He nodded.

"If Caitlyn or Lucy ever talk about easing off that physical rehabilitation study, I want you to do whatever it takes to change their minds. Understood?"

Robin chuckled and hugged her mother tighter. "Thank you so much," she whispered once the door shut behind her father. "I won't disappoint you."

Gabby kissed her cheek and stroked her hair. "I know you won't. You've never disappointed me."

Robin couldn't help herself. "Not even with the hair?"

"We'll call that one an unpleasant surprise."

Robin rest her head on her mother's shoulder. "I love you, Mum."

"And I love you."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: It call comes to a close next chapter. Hope you've all enjoyed reading these as much as I enjoyed writing them!**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Of course Russ had to be funny. No I won't do epilogues this round...not in the traditional sense. This chapter and the next will wrap things up on their own.

TEM: You'll catch up soon enough :)

PhilomenaAngel: I'm glad you love it!

 **Disclaimer: Not John Flanagan.**

 **Five Months Later**

"Everyone has been accounted for, Your Majesties."

"Good. We'll follow through as scheduled tomorrow afternoon."

Reese watched the secretary bow out then turned back to his father. The two sat at William's desk going over last minute details of uniting the Rangers and Battalion. The two groups gathered throughout the city and in the outskirts in preparation to be merged. Anamaria fell asleep over an hour ago in bed. William and Reese carried on in whispers.

"Did the new medicine work?" Reese asked once the family was alone again.

"Sort of," William answered. "It isn't lasting as long as Gabby hoped. Caitlyn's working on that."

Reese nodded. A key point in his offer to ascend early was so his father could spend time with his mother. His aunts took over many of her duties, some of the lighter ones going to Iris. Grandfather Horace, Uncle Frey, and Uncle Ace banded together to help Reese get a boost on his own training.

His parents had indulged his interests more than some thought proper, but looking back Reese knew had they insisted on the structure so many demanded he would have never broken out of the bitterness of a forced monarchy. There were several who wished William and Anamaria had been more like Mason and Scout, but the Hibernian heir thrived under pressure and structure. Had Hazen's parents given him the freedom to explore his interests he would have insisted on training under them anyway.

Reese looked over to his mother. "Do you think she'll be strong enough for the merger tomorrow?"

"Maybe not, but she's stubborn enough for it. I'm sure she'll be there even if I'm holding her up the entire time."

Reese chuckled. William shut the file in front of him and leaned back in his chair. "You've come a long way, son. We're both proud of you."

Reese grinned. "Thanks, Dad."

"I know this job is a lot. You have a good support system in place to help you. Lean on them. I wouldn't have been able to manage things this long without help."

"I understand."

"Why don't you head up to bed? We have a big day tomorrow and with so many of your friends nearby I'm sure you are eager to sneak out."

Reese smirked. He was far from a young child parents checked over, but his title did require a little 'sneaking' around guards. He'd heard enough stories of his father's and grandmother's shenanigans growing up he knew it was almost tradition for the crown heir to grow up a bit mischievous. He also knew that, especially in his circle, his sneaking abilities left much to be desired.

Instead, he had his maid stock his room with coffee, tea, and pastries before going off duty for the night. After saying goodnight to his father he walked back and found Hazen, Holt, Robin, and Consuelo already helping themselves to the refreshments. Holt and Robin lounged comfortably on his bed, an obvious attempt to put Hazen and Consuelo at ease. Those two sat formally in chairs turned to face the others, backs straight while sipping wine one of them (probably Robin) secured.

"Glad to see you found the food," Reese teased gently as he went to get his own share. "Where's Russ?"

"The Rangers and Battalion are having separate last Gatherings in the woods tonight. They're all on edge about the merger," Holt answered.

"Will you be leading the ceremony tomorrow?" Hazen asked. Reese shook his head.

"It's one thing my parents are holding onto for themselves."

The five sat up well past midnight enjoying one another's company. It felt odd to be on such good terms with Hazen, but Reese was glad they could finally be friends. They decided to call it a night when the food and drinks diminished.

* * *

The next morning, Robin walked with her family, Aunt Lucy, and Caitlyn to the merger ceremony. It felt off to see so many Rangers and Battalion ladies gathered in once place, even if she knew more about the reason than others. Once there she took Anne's arm and led her little sister to where the usual gaggle of young girls had gathered.

"Anne! You made it!" Maggie giggled. Mara rushed over and let Anne take her arm.

"Come play with us," she insisted. "Mama and Aunt Julia promised to take us to the river later. You'll come, won't you?"

Anne gave a shy grin, which was enough for Mara. Robin waved to them as they went to crowd around Warden and Carissa, who'd taken charge of them for the ceremony. The younger boys gathered farther against the corner. Carter, Noah, and Horace III knelt together in a circle shielding their game from adults' eyes. They were likely practicing throwing dice, their newest fascination courtesy of Frey. So long as they were quiet and came to attention when the ceremony started, no one would disturb them.

"Robin."

Robin turned to see her maternal grandfather. Though a common advisor on trade and economy, it felt strange to see him at a ceremony for their country's fiercest warriors.

"Grandfather," she replied. "What are you doing here? Did Grandmamma come with you?"

"Oh no. She's out shopping for Spence's wedding gift."

Robin blinked, unable to help herself. "Another one?"

Philip shrugged. "I knew you'd be here. I wanted to congratulate you, my dear."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Congratulate me?"

"I still keep an eye on the company's books from time to time. I saw where Gabby transferred a great deal of her duties to you, including part of her financial share. I trust you are managing it well?"

Robin grinned. As much as she loathed family dinners hosted by her grandmamma, Grandfather Philip wasn't so bad. He put all his heart and soul into his work in order to give his family comfortable lives. Robin hoped when her turn came she'd be able to strike a balance as her mother had, but she admired her grandfather's ethics. In the few short months since her mother gave her stock in the company, Robin poured herself into her work. Aunt Lucy and Caitlyn were hard on her, as she'd expected, but weren't unkind.

Aunt Lucy sat with her until she could do the figures on her own and Caitlyn walked her through how to read and present research collected from the team her mother formed in Araluen. With the boosted income Robin explored philanthropy and investments. She recognized accumulating things for herself was pointless, especially considering how often she traveled. So far she voluntarily paid the salary of a proper teacher for one of the smaller villages the company had a port in, aiming to pick out promising students to potentially receive further instruction at Royal Schools in the castle or the Academy itself. She was also in the works of establishing a School for the Blind in both Araluen and Hibernia, something she somehow managed to keep secret from her mother though she'd already enlisted Reese and Gabe as royal patrons and began collecting donations for further funding. She planned to surprise her mother and Anne at the opening of whichever was finished first.

"Where do you work when you are here in Araluen?" Grandfather Philip asked.

"Mum's office," Robin answered. "She's allowed me to take over her desk, only I have to keep everything in order so she can find it when she goes."

Grandfather Philip nodded. "I want you to take over my office. Fully."

"Fully?"

"I think it's high time I retire for good. I haven't enjoyed you grandchildren as much as I wish I had. I have a little time left before Anne is grown and on her own. I'd like to make the most of that."

Robin smiled widely. "You'll never retire for good, Grandfather."

He laughed. "Probably not, but I'd like to give it a try. Passing my office to my most competent grandchild will be a start."

Robin beamed and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Russ knew the Rangers and Battalion ladies were meant to hover in the middle of the banquet hall, but that simply wasn't their way. The group instead mingled on the perimeter, practically forcing the other guests to the middle. He stood talking to the Ranger from a neighboring fief when someone firmly checked his shoulder from behind. He turned ready to block an attack but instead broke into a wide grin.

"Caroline," he greeted.

"Russ," she replied.

A second check came from his other side.

"Oi!" he snapped, though he couldn't help grinning more.

"Russ," the second young woman greeted him. Her uniform was identical to Caroline's, as she was also part of the Battalion. Her flaming red hair almost matched that of Hibernia's former queen, and her sky blue eyes were enough to stop any many in his tracks. Her fit body and trained charm would make her very looks lethal if it weren't for her scar. Because Russ had been there when she got it, he knew the jagged, pink barbed mark began just beneath her ribs, encircled her chest and neck, and came up just behind her ear to cross her right temple and forehead, cutting an eyebrow in half. Some called her a Wander, as the mark seemed more like a tattoo than a scar until it was touched. Russ, however, knew it came from a cord woven through with shards of carefully placed metal. She'd been tied to a post with the deadly cord in a hurry by a less-than-competent captor who by some miracle was lucky enough to knock her out first.

"Nadine," Russ said gently. He'd been the one to discover her being tortured, then the one to promptly rescue her. She'd been livid when she regained her strength, as many of the ladies tended to be. Their circle was made up of strong women desperate to prove they didn't need men to save them. It took a lot for Russ to show Nadine he hadn't saved her because she was a woman, but because she needed help. She eased off some (just some) when he took her to his mother after she developed an infection from the scar (mainly because she wouldn't let him tend it).

"It's good to see you."

"And you. Did you get a fief assignment?"

"Yes. They are sending me to Seacliff."

Russ could practically taste her disappointment. Honestly, he wasn't completely happy with that assignment for her either. She had more to offer than sleepy Seacliff could handle. He glanced to Evie, whom he knew would soon be named joint-commandant alongside Daniel. There had to be ulterior motive there. He'd have to talk to the Seacliff Ranger before he left and find out what mission awaited Nadine.

"How is Consuelo fitting in?" Caroline asked, snapping back his attention.

"Fine. She's working a lot with Anamaria's staff and Aunt Lucy. I think she'll decide whether she wants to build her life in the courts or the company in the next couple of months. She's pretty good at both."

"What do you think will happen with the merger?" Nadine asked. Russ knew the merger made several uneasy. The Rangers felt threatened by the mass amount of ladies joining their ranks, while the ladies feared the men would be given more opportunities than them. They were reasonable concerns Daniel and Evie would have to settle as they went through the three year 'adjustment period' King William allotted them.

The royal family filed in from a side entrance along with Lord Horace, Lady Cassandra, Daniel, the entire Battalion Council, and Gilan. Russ gave them full attention, as did Nadine and Caroline. The instant silence was almost off-putting.

Lady Cassandra talked about the Rangers, and how Ranger Crowley and Ranger Halt played such a big role in revitalizing the Corps under her father's leadership. Next Ranger Gilan spoke on behalf of Lina, who stumbled into creating the Battalion and slipping into an administration position only after a debilitating injury forced her out of the field…and even then she pushed. Russ glanced to Scout and Caitlyn when they talked about Lina, then to his own birthmother who had been Lina's closest friend. He didn't remember her, but the spirit Gilan talked about resounded throughout his childhood.

Next it was William's turn to stand up. Russ noticed how quickly Reese stepped in to balance Anamaria as his father stepped away. Gabby and Ace were both on hand somewhere in the crowd, just in case. She'd had a steady string of good days she was almost normal for a while. Perhaps she'd been too optimistic with her energy.

"This merger has been a long time coming," William told them. "I am pleased to see it realized today. Because the groups coming together are notorious for preferring we get straight to the point, I'll keep it brief. Everyone in this room is welcome to keep their current leaves. You will each be issued a new identifying mark at your next Gathering. There are no more Battalion ladies or Rangers…stay with me Rangers."

There was an echoing chuckle along the perimeters. Some laughed at William's humor. Others laughed at his thinking the Rangers would call themselves anything different.

"You are now Agents," he said. "Royal Agents."

"Royal Agents?" someone asked.

"It used to be King's Agents," Daniel spoke up, coming to his friend's side. "Then the lovely Queen of Hibernia reminded us it may not always be a king charged directly with the welfare of our nation's security."

Now it was the ladies' turn to chuckle.

"Your co-commandants will be taking lead of the group as a whole. We have agreed on a structure similar to that of the Council, with three heads of leadership. The top will be whomever is on the throne. For now, that is me. In the future, it will be my son Reese." William looked back to Reese, who gave a nod. "Day-to-day operations will be overseen by the co-commandants. The first will be Daniel Treaty. The second, after much consideration, will be Evie Faraway. Daniel and Evie will be equal in their standing and will bring all matters requiring a third say to me."

The bystanders in the middle began applause, but the guests of honor simply stared. Grim silence was as much approval as the royals could hope for. They began slowly filtering to the banquet hall where lunch waited for them.

"Agents?" Nadine whispered as she fell in step alongside Russ. "We are all agents now?"

"Seems so," Russ shrugged. As proud as he was of his silver oak leaf, being among the first 'agents' felt good too.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Well everyone, it's been fun. Really. As much as I love these characters, it's time to end this series once and for all. As usual I will answer signed reviews after this via PM. I hope you've all enjoyed these and thank you so much for reading!**

Raider: I always appreciate your reviews :) Thanks so much for taking the time to write them!

Philomena: I planned this to be a trilogy. TRIlogy. Meaning 3...there's 8. I think it's time to stop.

TheRanger'sDaughter: You'll get to see the baby here :) I think I wrote this chapter back in June on a midnight train (that sounds way more romantic than it actually is. Midnight trains ARE NOT romantic. They're actually a bit creepy). As I was plotting out the story in its entirety (something I should probably do at the start but seem to never get to until the midway mark) I realized I didn't want to leave this last relationship hanging on the edge of 'What If?', so I typed this. I'm already working on a project...one I'd aimed to have more 'done' than it currently is before even starting Hope. Now that Hope is over I'll put all my concentration on that. I can't stop writing. My brain isn't wired to be any definition of 'normal', so I write.

 **Disclaimer: Not John Flanagan.**

Elizabet reached out for Russ' hand as she climbed down the gangway. Russ caught her arm and kept her steps steady until she made it to solid ground. She cradled her daughter to her chest. The tiny child slept with her thumb securely between her soft pink lips. Brendon came down just behind her. He readjusted her cloak so it covered both her and her little one, taking a moment to press his lips to her forehead as he did so. Elizabet smiled up at him. Though she still desperately missed Neil, she'd fallen in love with Brendon. The two were so different, but so much the same.

Noah and Carter rushed down next. Warden came behind them, adjusting the sword on his belt.

"Sure you want to do this, Caterpillar?" he asked.

Elizabet nodded.

"Stop asking her that," Julia ordered as she flanked him. She gripped Maggie's hand tightly until they were at the dock. She waved the boys to her and knelt in front of them. "Alright children, listen close. We want you at the castle by dusk. Understood? Maggie knows how to get to you inside."

"Yes Julia," the boys said in unison with Maggie's, "Yes Mum." The three were eager to spend the rest of their day dueling with sticks and splashing around the beach.

"Be free then."

Free they were. Elizabet watched as Carter, Noah, and Maggie dashed in a beeline for the sandy shores of Seacliff. Fishermen laughed at the children, old enough to be let alone but too young to take apprenticeships. The three wore leggings and tunics, even Maggie, belted with daggers Julia taught them to wield on the way over. Each also had a recurve bows adapted to their size and fishing arrows should they decide to wade out into the tidal pools and introduce bowfishing to Araluen. Like with the daggers, Maggie would outdo the boys. Good thing Maggie wasn't the bragging type. She'd practice with the boys for fun and only they would try to turn it into a competition. It was only a matter of time before they took a different kind of notice for her.

Carter, with dark locks trimmed to exactly the length appropriate for the son of a professor and researcher, made it to the water first. Noah may be the strongest and Maggie the smartest, but Carter had speed. He splashed in until he was knee-deep before realizing it was cold and turning back. Noah tossed his bow on the shore and tackled Carter into the tide, his dark mess of curls immediately plastering to his face. His hair was perhaps a bit long for a young earl, but he liked it that way and Elizabet didn't see the point in forcing him on something so trivial. Julia had braided Maggie's hair tight to her scalp before they arrived knowing the cool water would be too tempting for her daughter. In no time the three were soaked head to toe in fits of giggles.

Elizabet smiled. This trip was good for Maggie. She'd only asked for warmweed twice since leaving the Castle Araluen and didn't stir a fuss when none was provided, not even Gabby's placebo.

"Ready?" Brendon asked. He held his hand to her back, as though ready to steady her. Elizabet realized Russ, Warden, and Julia were all staring at her. The three came as her bodyguards, but in reality each had their own motive for being there. Julia wanted Maggie to enjoy a fun trip with friends after succeeding in her brutal recovery. This was Maggie's first time to truly be a child in a long while. Russ wanted to visit Agent Nadine.

Then there was Warden. Caitlyn handed her son over to him when she heard they were making the trip as a third playmate for Noah and Maggie, but neither Warden nor Carter truly needed the trip. Warden came because, as he had since she was a child, he cared for Elizabet's safety and happiness. He loved the royal family he served as his own, and after his father passed on with no other siblings he realized they felt the same for him. He acted as an uncle to all the children, whom he adored, and protected each of them fiercely. Though he was charged with the entire family officially, he took special interest in Elizabet. He had since she was young, and of all the O'Carricks she was the only one that truly required a protector. Elizabet lost her only big brother in the fire that took her first parents a long time ago, but she liked to think Jackson would have been like Warden.

Russ led them through the winding streets to the sentry's cottage. Calvin didn't hold the rank of constable anymore. He no longer policed the streets for pickpockets or held men and women accused of murder. He no longer managed staff, as meager as those in Claymound had been, and he no longer wielded any power beyond what was appropriate for the night sentry of a sleepy island.

Calvin's only job now was to spend every evening sitting by the city gate, open the door for sailors relieved of their own guard duties at the docks, and point them to the nearest tavern. It was dull, thankless work, but it was work. It allowed him a room in the sentry cottage, a space shared by the three men who rotated shifts. The three occupants each had their own room with a shared common space and were allotted meals from the castle's kitchen. It wasn't much of a life, but it was more than Calvin would have gotten in Hibernia.

Russ knocked on the door. Brendon slipped his arm around Elizabet while Warden and Julia took protective stances between them and Russ. The door opened and a disheveled old man appeared mid-swig from a bottle of rum.

"Yes?" he asked as he wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his sentry uniform. By the smell they were the only set of clothes he owned.

"We're here to see Calvin," Russ said. "Is he here?"

"Yeah, he's here. Oi, Calvin! You have company! It's one of them Rangers! Err…Agents. Whatever that lot is calling themselves these days." The old man stepped around Russ and headed off down the street. "Whatever trouble he's in, I want no part of it," he called over his shoulder before slouching into an alleyway.

They filed in. Elizabet took in the dreary space. The three sentries lived as bachelors too old to pursue wives. Bottles of various liquids, all foul, scattered the space and dirty dishes were stacked in a dry basin without even a rinse before being sent back to the kitchen. The only furniture in the common space was a table with two bench seats along its sides and a desk pushed into a corner, taking up so much space along the wall one of the bedroom doors wouldn't be able to fully open. Corresponding marks on the desk and door proved the bedroom's occupant often forgot it was there.

The door to the middle bedroom opened after several moments.

"Damn it, Harold! I keep telling you! Just because I'm Hibernian doesn't mean…"

Calvin paused to stare at Russ.

"Oh. It's you."

Elizabet studied at her uncle. She still firmly believed he wasn't a bad man. He had a terrible lot given to him in life and hadn't been able to rise above it. No one had jumped in to help him as Sean and Kineta did for her. Tammy helped, but she had too many troubles of her own. In hindsight the two probably should have just stayed friends after Calvin helped free her from the male-dominated claim she murdered her first husband when she'd just been defending herself.

He wore a simple shirt and trousers, proving sentries did make enough to afford a set of plain clothes for off duty. His hair wasn't as kept as it was back in Hibernia, but that could very well be due to the fact he no longer had a wife to tell him when he needed a trim. His face was clean shaven, as he'd always kept it, but the most noticeable difference was his beaten down demeanor, as though he were a dog who had been kicked. She had to force herself not to flinch when that beaten gaze settled on her.

"Is this a trick?" he demanded.

"No trick," Julia assured him. "Elizabet wanted to see you. Whether or not she does that alone will be determined by the level of threat you pose."

"We judge that level, by the way," Warden added. "Not her. As usual."

Calvin sighed, bringing his hand to his face and turning his back to them. He collected himself and then faced Elizabet.

"How've you been?" he asked in the soft tone she hadn't heard since he pulled her from the saturated trunk amidst the ashes of the home she'd been born in.

"Good," she answered carefully.

Calvin nodded. He stared at the ground, unable to meet her eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he went to sit on the bench at the table. "Good. That's good. Is it considered treason if I ask about Tammy?"

"Uncle Calvin, this is Brendon. He's my husband," Elizabet said as she rested her head against Brendon's arm. He tightened his grip on her. Calvin looked up to Brendon for just a brief nod.

"Does he treat you well?" Calvin asked.

The irony wasn't lost on anyone in the room, but no one commented. "Yes," Elizabet answered.

"Good."

Elizabet took a few steps towards him then turned to her companions. "Would you wait outside please? All of you?"

One by one, they all left. Brendon gave her kiss before heading out. Warden was last to leave, glaring a nonverbal warning into Calvin before going out and shutting the door behind him. They'd all keep watch outside to ensure Elizabet and Calvin were left in peace…and eavesdrop.

"Tammy remarried as well," Elizabet said gently as she went to join him on the bench. Her uncle's jaw tightened. "She's happy, Uncle."

"That's good," Calvin finally said in one long exhale. "Is he good enough for her, Lizzie?"

"Yes. He helped raise Brendon after he was separated from his parents."

"So Brendon's an orphan too?"

"No."

Calvin looked to her with genuine curiosity.

"His father's gone. His mother killed him."

Calvin raised an eyebrow. "That sounds familiar."

"It should. Brendon is Tammy's son. Remember? She had two taken away when she was arrested."

Calvin's eyes widened. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "She missed those boys. Was she reunited with the other one too?"

"Briefly. He didn't handle his lot as well as Brendon did."

"Well…that I can sympathize with."

Elizabet gave her uncle a smile. "I wanted to see you before I left Araluen."

"What are you doing in Araluen anyway? Let alone Seacliff?"

"I came for the Rangers and Battalion unification ceremony. I don't travel as much as the others, and I wanted you to meet my child before I went back."

"Your…child?"

Elizabet shrugged back her cloak to expose her daughter. The little girl blinked at the light but made no noise. Such a quiet baby. Elizabet remembered how Gabe used to cry when he was born, as well as Scout's children.

"Lizzie…" Calvin gasped. He leaned closer to the baby, his eyes tearing up. "Mind if I…"

Elizabet gently transferred her daughter to Calvin's arms. He gave a genuine laugh as he cradled her, prompting a slobbery, toothless grin from her daughter.

"Her name is Lyla," Elizabet whispered. "Lyla Kineta Burks."

"Burks…that was Tammy's name before she married me."

Elizabet nodded. "Brendon's her son, remember? He has the name too."

"So this Lyla is Brendon's child?"

"Not exactly. Neil fathered her."

"Should you let her have Peterson then?"

Elizabet bit her lip. She'd had this discussion a dozen times before and everyone supported her decision to give Brendon's surname instead, even Noah. She still felt attacked when questioned about it. It stirred her anxiety every single time.

"What?" Calvin asked.

"Well, when I had her we had to decide what to do with her name. I remember being Williams and then O'Carrick…then Peterson and now Burks. Neil was a good man. He would have been a good father, but…he's not here. Brendon is. Brendon's going to be the one to raise her. I married Brendon before I had her. She'll never have to change her name because she lost her first father."

Calvin nodded. "You named her after your…first mother? Is that what you call my sister?"

Elizabet nodded with a slight grin. "And Kineta is my second mother. I've had two."

"That you have." Calvin began rocking young Lyla.

"We've agreed she'll grow to call Tammy 'Grandmam' and Tammy's husband 'Grandpop'."

"Well, she is her grandmother."

"I'd like it if she could grow to call you something similar."

Calvin sighed. "You are going to raise her in Hibernia and give her the best life anyone could hope for. I'm afraid I won't get to see her enough to have such an honor."

Elizabet reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out papers with her cousins' seals. "Here."

"What's this?" Calvin asked, taking the papers while still holding Lyla.

"A repeal of your exile."

Calvin stared at her once more. "A…repeal?"

"Tammy's gotten so much better, and…I think you have too. You wouldn't have your old post back, but…we'd find you something. Not in Roscrea or Claymound, but maybe down the coast? Maybe at the Academy? Somewhere I could visit with Lyla from time to time."

Lyla whimpered. Calvin kept rocking her. "Why not Roscrea or Claymound?"

"You still face exile from those two. It's the best Mason and Scout would allow. Please, Uncle. It's generous."

Calvin shook his head, blinking back tears as he cuddled Lyla. "I've found a life here, Lizzie. I don't want to start again…again. It's not much but…I like it. It's simple and I don't have the fears I did in Hibernia. The offer to arrange my chance here was generous of them, and I have done well with it. I'm going to stay here, Lizzie…but if you're willing, I'd like the opportunity to write you…maybe coordinate visits when you're in Araluen. I can travel to Castle Araluen, if that's easier for you."

Elizabet beamed. "I'd like that."

Calvin rested Lyla in his lap, rocking his legs until her heavy eyelids lulled into sleep. Elizabet let her.

"You're good with her," Elizabet said.

Calvin grinned, stroking Lyla's arm with his finger. She closed her tiny fist around it and he let her, as though she had the strength to keep him there. He took a deep breath. "She looks like you did when you were this small."

Elizabet sat with her uncle on the bench, watching him as he bonded with her daughter. She'd always known he could be gentle. Lyla napped at complete ease. Her uncle's term of separation had done him good. Elizabet remembered when her parents and cousins came to her the year before to let her know he'd be imprisoned. They'd had enough of his antics and wanted to toss him into a dungeon to rot.

It was Elizabet who decided exile would be the better solution. Her uncle wasn't a bad man. He didn't deserve to be locked away for a temper he never learned to control. Yes, that temper had led him to do terrible things but it didn't consume him. Locking him up would have put him over the edge and ruined any chance of this moment happening.

It'd been Elizabet who went to Reese asking for a life for her uncle. It'd been Elizabet who begged Mason and Scout to give him not another chance, but another life. Yes, he needed to be separated from Tammy. He needed to be put into a place where no one knew his history so he could start over. Elizabet arranged for this life as a sentry in Seacliff. It wasn't glamorous, but neither was constable of Claymound.

The separation worked. Calvin was now capable of sitting down with his niece and holding her infant daughter. He came this far without speaking foul against her family and controlled himself in front of Warden and Julia, his two least favorite people in the world. Come to think of it, he wasn't exactly fond of Russ either.

"I'm happy for you, Lizzie," Calvin said after a long moment of silence. "I used to hate that you were adopted. I couldn't compete with Sean and Kineta. I never should have tried. They gave you everything I wanted to give you and then some and that made me jealous. You've turned into a fine woman. And this little girl…I know you and Brendon will raise her well. If you'll allow it, I'd like to see her when she's in Araluen. Perhaps I could send her gifts when I have the money?"

Lyla would want for nothing growing up in Roscrea, but Elizabet nodded. When she was growing up Calvin tried to compete with her parents with bribes, a stupid plan considering her parents were royals and he was just a small town's constable. She knew that wouldn't be the case with Lyla. He only wanted to show her affection.

Elizabet nodded with a slight grin. "I think she'd like that."


End file.
